Should I Love You?: Epilogue
by a n g e l12
Summary: ~I Do~ Well people, this is the epilogue for this series. First off I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, I know this seems repetitive, but your reviews mean the world to me. arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura

Should I Love You?

Sequel to "When the Last Teardrop Falls"

Setting: 7 years after Li's departure

Cheating. Who made up that word anyway? What exactly does it mean? I suppose if you asked anyone on the street they'd all say about the same thing "It's when you're going out with two people at the same time." Can you only love one person? Be honest now. You love different people for different reasons, but is it still cheating? Who made up this term "cheating"? Some lesbians who weren't getting any at home? Excuse me if I'm being rude in saying so but really now. This is so confusing. 

"Oh Li, how did I ever let you go?" Sakura sighed sadly.

Li sat quietly in his room staring at all his boxes. Where has he seen this scenario before? Ha, right before he left Japan. It's a little odd how history repeats itself, and how his life fits in boxes. But this time he was excited to leave. It's been seven years since the day he promised her that he'd return. Sure they'd call eachother, write letters and send pictures but all that wasn't the same. Tomorrow would be the day he'd return to her. Li was glad that all this training was over. He had finally proven himself as the leader of his clan, and that's all he was there to do. He'd never had a dream come true until then. Perhaps when he returns to Japan there will be another. Li held the stuffed animal Sakura had given him tightly in his hand. He then glanced down to look at it.

"After all these years, you were the one to carry all those memories for me," Li smiled down upon the toy. "But after tomorrow, there will be no need," he concluded. He then could hear his sister's dancing music playing from the room across the hall. Li smiled and thought about his first dancing experience.

__

"Wanna dance?" Sakura asked casually.

"No thanks..." Li mumbled.

"C'mon, while Meilin isn't here," Sakura began. "When Meilin comes back, you won't be able to dance with anyone," Sakura laughed.

"I can't dance..." Li mumbled so quietly that Sakura couldn't even hear him, and the music was pretty loud.

"What?" Sakura asked trying to understand him.

"I can't dance..." Li mumbled.

"Huh?" Sakura leaned closer.

"I can't dance!" Li yelled. Then blushed in embarrassment. 

"Oh!" Sakura laughed. "Don't worry I'll teach you," Sakura concluded as she dragged him to the floor. Madison saw Sakura drag Li onto the dance floor and grew curious. She watched them closely, as she pulled out her camera.

"I don't really want to do this Sakura," Li moaned.

"Well, it'll benifit Meilin," Sakura pointed out. "Now, put your hands on my waist," Sakura instructed Li.

"What?!" Li asked surprised.

"Hands on my waist!" Sakura repeated. "Look at all the other guys if you doubt me," Sakura said confidently.

"Fine," Li mumbled as he slowly wrapped his hands around her whole waist. Then Sakura put her arms around his neck.

"There," Sakura smiled. "Now we sway left to right slowly," Sakura continued. Li looked at her in confusion. 

"Here like this," Sakura then started to count as she swayed them from left to right.

"1...2...1...2..." Sakura counted slowly. Li continued to follow the beats Sakura gave him. He didn't look at her though, he just started at his feet, trying to memorize the steps. Madison continued to smile. In fact she almost laughed, but only because she thought they were cute.

"There, you're getting it," Sakura smiled proudly.

Li shook his head. That seemed so long ago, and yet for that minute it felt like yesterday when Sakura was teaching him how to dance in the school gym. He looked down at his feet and found them moving to the steps Sakura gave him. How he would give anything to feel that way again. But then again there was those embarrassing moments...

__

"Oh! Hey Li," Sakura smiled after she snapped out of her "thoughts."

"I'm very sorry you had to see that, back there," Li apologized nervously as he took a seat beside her.

"No, no that's alright," Sakura blushed. 'think happy thoughts....' 

"So, did you want something?" Li asked as he calmed down. 'Or want to SAY something,'

"Actually I did," Sakura slowly replied as he turned her attention towards Li. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," 

"No! I should be the one apologizing, really!" Li quickly jumped in. 'I can't believe she apologized before I did!'

"It's okay, I mean, you didn't even know what you were doing," Sakura smiled.

"Right," Li grumbled. 'Note to self: never tell Madison ANYTHING,'

"Well, I'll say it anyway," Li said turning his whole attention to her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. Then Li took her hands, and cupped them in his own.

"Sakura," Li began clutching her hands. "I'm sorry," he concluded. Sakura was surprised at this, and just stared at him. She then slowly began to smile.

"It's okay Li," Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Li's neck to give him a hug. "I should've stayed and listened to you, instead of walking away," she concluded and rested her head on Li's shoulder. Li blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I shouldn't have done what I did in the first place," Li said assuring her it wasn't her fault. "That feeling just, took over me." 

Sakura began to smile again. "Kind of like if you're drunk?" 

"Yeah, kind of like if I'm drunk," Li laughed letting go of their embrace.

"Well I better get going it's getting pretty dark out there," Sakura sighed taking a glance out the window.

"Yeah..." Li sighed. 

"Yeah, well, uh....bye," Sakura quickly said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she ran down the hall, out of sight.

"Bye..." Li said softly holding his cheek. He closed the door and leaned against it for a few moments before going back to his room.

Li laughed a bit as he remembered that incident. He still couldn't believe that he opened the door only wearing boxers! But it turned out okay at the end. Li then felt a draft coming from his window. He then began to remember just how cold it would get there...

__

"Hey! No fair!" Li whined as he stomped on the ground. Sakura ignored his complaints and continued.

"Fly Card...Release and Dispel!" Sakura awoke the card. She then began to fly, out of reach from Li's snowballs.

"Hey! No cards allowed!" Li whined as he tried to throw more snowballs into the air.

"Says who?" Sakura pouted. She swooped down near to ground to pick up some more snow. She rolled them into more snowballs and began to throw them down on Li.

"Hey!" Li screamed as he dodged the snowballs. "OW!!"

"This feels like a video game!" Sakura laughed still thowing snowballs at the frightened Li.

"That's it!" Li stopped running. He quickly took out a card. "Dash Card...Help me dodge these snowballs!" he commanded. Sakura began to throw snowballs faster and faster. It was no use. Li was everywhere.

"I think I'm seeing twenty of you," Sakura sickly. Li laughed and began to thow more snowballs at Sakura.

"Ow!" Sakura yelped. "Hey!" she screamed. "OW!!!!"

"Now this, is fun," Li laughed in amusement. He continued to throw his snowballs.

"Not fair!" She fell to the ground in defeat. "There's twenty of you!"

"The Sakura I know doesn't give up that easily," Li grinned.

"Fine! You want some don't you!" Sakura stood up as she took the challenge.

"Now that's more like it," Li smiled in satisfaction.

"Firey Card...grant your fire to this wand...release and dispel!" Sakura ordered. The end of her wand glowed with heat. Li pouted and began to thow more snowballs, faster and faster. Sakura just hit them with her wand and they melted back into water, but fell to the ground as snowflakes.

"Very creative..." Li mumbled staring at the falling snowflakes.

"Why thank you," Sakura smiled. She then got an idea. 

"What are you doing?" Li asked a little scared. Sakura didn't answer, she just kept on walking towards Li with her wand pointing towards him.

"You wouldn't," Li gulped. Sakura began to run after him laughing.

"Sakura!!!" Li ran for his life. "This isn't funny anymore!!"

"You may be fast but, I'll melt everything!" Sakura laughed evily as she dragged her wand behind her causing everything it touched to melt.

"Don't you think people would get a little suspicious when they see a huge patch of green in the middle of the park?" Li asked between breaths.

"Oh well, what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked posing a threat.

"Simply this..." Li grinned. He took out another card. "Time Card...Freeze the moment!" he yelled. Everything stopped.

"Hm, freeze the moment," Li thought. "That's funny," he laughed. Slowly he made his way to Sakura.

Li sighed and touched her shoulder. Sakura unfroze.

"Very smart Li," Sakura nodded looking around. "I hope you didn't take advantage of me being frozen," she smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" Li asked taking a step closer to Sakura. She smiled and called back the cards. She threw one last snowball at Li and turned around.

"That's why," Sakura giggled.

"That's great...thanks Sakura..." Li muffled through the snow.

A sweatdrop appeared on his face as the last part of the memory sank in. He never realized until then just how dangerous Sakura could get. Those were the days. He missed being so care free. But it was Sakura who taught him to be that way. He was known as the serious, proud and arrogant type of guy. As for Sakura, she was the kind and generous kind of girl. But there was that one time where he beat her to the punch...

__

"Merry Christmas Sakura," Li smiled from the windowsill. He was on one knee smiling at her. Sakura whirled around to look at him. Li quietly jumped inside her room and closed the window behind him.

"How did you?" Sakura stuttered looking at her gift and then Li.

"A little help from Madison," Li shrugged taking another step closer to Sakura. She let out a small laugh and smiled at him.

"I love it," Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek. Li blushed a little bit but lucky for him Sakura turned to look at the gift.

"Do you like the picture?" Li asked noticing that Sakura only saw the back. Sakura glanced at the photo that was placed inside the frame. It was a candid photo of one of their card captures. Li was by her side helping her control the powers of the sealing wand, because the force that they were up against was too strong for Sakura to handle on her own. Li's arms were basically wrapped around her as she held her firm grasp onto the wand. They were both very serious. Their hair flying about. A small tear fell from her cheek as she admired the gift. Sakura held it close to her chest and sighed.

"Thank you Li," Sakura looked at the boy standing before her. Another tear of happiness trickled down her cheek. Li wiped away the tear with his sleeve. Sakura stood still gazing into his eyes, watching him closely. When Li was finished, he caught sight of Sakura's gave and staresd right back at her. They stayed still, and just looked into eachothers eyes as if they were in a deep trance. Sakura moved in taking a step closer towards Li's face. Li caught on and moved in as well. Sakura took another step forward and gently tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Li lowered his head about ready to kiss her until he saw Sakura's eyes close. This woke him up out of his trance and instead kissed her lightly on her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes in shock, but blushed in embarrassment. Li moved back taking a few steps towards the window.

"I guess I'll see you around..." Li smiled weakly as he opened the window. Sakura stared at him, still a little confused about what had just happened.

"Uh, yeah, see you, Li," Sakura stuttered as he jumped onto the tree. Sakura ran to the window to watch him hop onto the tree safely.

She looked at the photo once more, and gently placed it on one of the corners of the desk. There she saw Li's present laying on her mat.

"Oh, Li's gift!" Sakura gasped and opened the window again. "Li! Li!" Sakura called out from above. Li was still there and looked up at her.

"Oh, yes Sakura?" Li asked nervously.

"Catch!" Sakura instructed and threw the light colored bear with white wings that Sakura had made for him down. Li stared at the stuffed animal in confusion, then looked up at Sakura.

"Merry Christmas Li," Sakura smiled. Li smiled back and eyed his present.

"It looks like Kero," Li laughed.

"It is Kero," Sakura laughed along. They both laughed together until a breeze flew on by gently sliding his front bangs onto the side of his head. It was dark and cold, Sakura could barely see his face. Li's face was hidden in a shadow, despite the fact that it was dark, his amber eyes stood out brightly. His hair was highlighted under the bright gaze of the taunting moon. Sakura sighed at her Romeo below.

"Thank you," Li smiled holding on tighly to the animal.

"You're welcome," Sakura smiled back. Li nodded and walked away into the shadows.

Li sighed and walked towards the window. He had no idea that a window could be used for so many different romantic scenes. Then again he didn't know much about romance. In fact there was another time when he used Sakura's window...

__

"Is there something I can do for you?" Sakura teased. Li slowly took the rose out of his mouth and smiled. 

"You could help me up," Li replied letting out one of his rare charming smiles. Sakura blushed.

"Hold on," Sakura laughed. Li blinked in confusion, but waited patiently. He could hear familiar chating coming from Sakura room. Before he knew it he was incased inside a pink bubble, which slowly floated up to his "Juliet's" window. Finally he was floating infront of Sakura.

"You had it easier than Romeo," Sakura crossed her arms, but still smiling. Li smiled back.

"This is for you," Li blushed holding out the rose. Sakura bowed her head and took the rose from his hand. 

"Why thank you young man," Sakura teased.

"You are very welcome my fair maiden," Li bowed his head. "I have yet one more question to ask you," he continued.

"Oh?" Sakura leaned against her window. "And what would that be?" she asked casually. Li's confidence suddenly as he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" Li asked nervously. Sakura's face brightened, but only let out a sweet smile.

"After all this, of course!" Sakura laughed. Li let out a soft sigh, but managed to smile.

"You had it better than Juliet," Li teased.

"Whatever," Sakura laughed.

Li laughed and remembered that the whole thing was Meilin's idea. Or more like Meilin's dare! He still couldn't believe that he found the courage to go through with it though. What people do for love. It's kind of weird that they were assigned a Romeo and Juliet project a little while after that incident. But even Romeo and Juliet had their up's and down's...

__

"Sakura," Li panted through his breaths. Sakura was still silent.

"Sakura, please," Li begged. "Please talk to me," he cupped his hands begging for forgiveness. She stood up and stared angrily at him.

"What do you want Li!!" Sakura cried out in pain. "What do you want from me?!" she screamed. "I've given you everything you've asked for, I trusted you, I was always there for you, I stood by your side through thick and thin, I gave my heart to you, and after all this I've fallen in love with you!!!" she confessed. "And yet, none of this seems enough for you, you pull away from me, you make me feel like you love me back, and you leave me crying in pain," she concluded. "Why? Why!!!" Sakura cried as she began to run away again.

"Don't run away from me Sakura!! Please!!" Li begged. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" he cried out falling on his knees. Sakura stopped running and turned around angrily. Her anger turned to sadness as she watched the brave warrior go on his kness begging for forgiveness.

"I don't want you cry, I don't want you to feel alone, I don't want you to stop loving me either," Li pounded his fists on the ground in frustration. "Please...don't stop caring for me..." he begged. "But if you must I just want you to know this," he continued softly still on the ground. 

"Don't do this to me Li..." Sakura turned her hands into a fist. "You are just playing games with my mind, and with my heart...STOP IT!" she cried falling to her knees in pain. Li slowly stood up and walked closer to her trying to hold his tears inside.

"Sakura, when I look at the person I used to be, I was just being the person that was expected of me. But when I met you, a girl who shared the same curse and fate as I, you were so different. You knew what was expected of you, and yet, somehow, you still found a way to maintain your true identity," Li began softly.

"What are you saying Li?" Sakura asked firmly trying not to give into him.

"I'm saying that before I met you, I thought I was only born to carry the burden of the Clow, and when it was all over, I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt like there was an empty space inside of me, something missing, something I over looked, and slowly I came to realize, it was you," Li continued finally letting a small tear roll down his cheek.

"Li, don't-" Sakura began to cry again realizing what he was saying.

"Sakura," Li interrupted still getting closer to her. "You changed my life, without you I'd still be the sad lonely boy I once was. A boy looking for a reason, an identity, and for that, I thank you," he finally concluded with tears streaming down his cheek. 

"Why are you doing this to me!" Sakura cried as she threw her arms onto his chest pounding it over and over again in frustration. Li wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down and never wanting to let her go again. He held her close letting her cry on him. He rocked her back and forth, gently stroking her hair. She looked back up at him and shook her head sadly. "No, you don't love me! You're just saying that!" Sakura protested and ran away from him again.

"Sakura! Please believe me!" Li begged as he ran after his beloved. He caught up to her and tried to make her stop running but she refused. 

"I set myself up for this, I loved you too much and now my heart is broken!" Sakura cried pushing Li away from her. "If you loved me, then why did you do that to me, infront of the whole school!!!" she reminded.

"How can I prove my love for you?!" Li fell on his knees begging for help, guidence, advice, ANYTHING! It was uselees, he blew it. Sakura stared at him in shock after he asked the question. All was silent.

"How can I prove my love for you Sakura?" Li asked softly. "How do I prove the sky is blue? Or the ocean is wide?" he cried quietly on the ground. Sakura bit her lip, and clutched her hands into a fist, trying not to cry or give in to him. 

"I will love you until the world stops spinning, the heavens fall to hell, and I will love you when the last teardrop falls...I will love you always and forever Sakura," Li confessed finally looking up at her. Sakura cried silently and quickly fell to her knees crying infront of him.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Why...why did you have to do this to me..." she asked through her cry.

"Because I love you..." Li whispered softly through her auburn hair. Sakura slowly stopped crying and pulled away to look at his eyes. His amber eyes were full of sadness and tears. Sakura gently placed her hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"I love you too Li..." Sakura replied softly. Li smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. They smiled at eachother, both never wanting this moment to pass. They gazed into eachothers eyes happily, finally knowing how they feel. Once more Li moved closer to Sakura lowering his head slowly and letting it go on a slight tilt. Sakura tilted her head finally waiting for that kiss. Li moved in once more and closed his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head in that perfect angle. Once again she could feel his soft hair tickle her forehead. Li could smell the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms in Sakura's hair. Sakura could feel Li's lips touch her's as he kissed her lightly. The light kiss slowly turned to a pssionate kiss as neither of them wanted to let go of their bond. Sakura carefully slid her hands behind his head pulling him in closer as Li brought his hands up on her back holding her closer to him. They slowly let go and sat down still holding eachother tightly. The stars were shining brighter than ever, as the moon seemed to be watching over them. They lay under it all on the soft green grass, just laying in eachothers arms as a light breeze flung their hair gently. 

"How did I fall in love with you..." Sakura asked softly as she looked over Li. He just smiled and kissed her lightly. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to either of them, just as long as they were in it...together.

Now there was one day Li wished he could go through everyday. It took him so long to tell her how he actually felt about her, and then to end up leaving in the end! Life is always sad that way. But things just seemed to get better and better from there...

__

"I love you Sakura," Li whispered softly into her ear. "Dance with me?" he asked charmingly. Sakura slowly turned around to look into his eyes. He was serious.

"There is no music," Sakura shook her head.

"That's okay," Li shrugged and stood up. He extended his hand out to her. Sakura let out a soft sigh but couldn't help but to smile. She took hold of his hand, and was about to stand up until Li quickly pulled her hands causing her to fly into his arms.

"Was that suppose to be graceful?" Sakura asked sarcastically as they swayed back and forth.

"Hey, I'm trying," Li laughed slipping his arms around her waist some more.

"So how long has this been going on?" Sakura asked with a slight smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Li asked in confusion.

"How long have you felt this way?" Sakura rephrased.

"Oh," Li nodded. "It's a little confusing," he shook his head.

"Try me," Sakura challenged.

"I'm serious, even I'm not sure," Li laughed.

"That long huh," Sakura teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," Li shook his head sadly. "How about you?"

"Um, I'm not sure either, but I know that I've been having signs and feelings, I just never knew what they meant," Sakura tried to explain. "I think I realized it around the Christmas break though,"

"Those feelings huh?" Li asked as if he was trying to remember something. "I think I know what you mean," 

"You too?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"Yeah..." Li sighed. All of a sudden it began to rain...hard.

"Whoa! Where did this come from??" Sakura asked in complete shock.

"I have no idea," Li wrapped his jacket around the two of them, still dancing.

"Now this is romantic," Sakura laughed still getting soaked from the rain. "Wait, I have an idea," she smiled holding the key. Li nodded and stood aside.

"O key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...The Force Ignite...Release!" Sakura chanted as the old sealing wand appeared before her. She wasted no time and quickly began the next chant.

"Shield Card...Release and Dispel!" Sakura commanded as the bubble surrounded the couple. "Better," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"Now this is what I call romantic," Li laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Wow, their first anniversary. Well to Sakura anyway. One anniversary to her was every week! HA. That day seemed so long ago, and yet it still seems like yesterday. Of course the anniversary after that went a little bit more smoothly...

__

"Sakura, there is one more thing I wanted to try," Li smiled down at her.

"Sure, what is it Li?" Sakura sat up to look at him.

"Let's stand up for this," Li nodded and helped Sakura to her feet. "Now, you're going to have to trust me on this," he warned.

"I always trust you," Sakura teased.

"Okay well then, close your eyes," Li instructed. Sakura gave him an odd look.

"I thought you trusted me?" Li questioned. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now turn around," Li whispered gently. Sakura did as she was told and turned around to face the sea. Li grinned and slipped his arms around her waist and held her hands. Sakura jumped a little at this, but calmed down a few seconds later. 

"Walk with me," Li continued to whisper softly. "I want you to know exactly what sand feels like," he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. Sakura laid her head back on Li's shoulder and walked along with him. Sakura could feel the soft sand below her feet. It flowed through and past each of her toes. It tickled her a little bit. The gentle breeze blew on by past her face. The wind carried the scent of Cherry Blossoms from Sakura and on past Li. He could smell it, and sighed happily at Sakura. He loved her so much. He guided her slowly to the tip of the shore, where the sand was wet. Sakura liked this type of sand the best. It totally molded and worked itself around Sakura toes. It was soft, and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. You never get to really appreciate the little things like these, unless you really get to feel it. She was glad she was able to experience it, with...Li. She loved him so much! Just how much was impossible to describe. Not even the open sea that they admired could possibly compare. It was much bigger than that. 

"How is it?" Li asked softly. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Li.

"I cannot describe it," Sakura smiled happily. 

"That great huh?" Li crossed his arms trying to tease her.

"Well let me try something," Sakura grinned and called upon the famous sealing wand. She then commanded that the Float Card appear. Suddenly the large pink bubble encased the two and began to head out to the sea. Li held onto Sakura tightly and watched in awe as the sparkling blue waters that they were staring at, was flowing right under their feet. It was inspiring, but a little scary at the same time. He felt like they were going to drop right into the water any second now. But he trusted her. He held her close as they listened to the gentle sound of the waves, swaying back and forth. This was home, this was where his heart will always be. 

Now there was a _real_ anniversary. Well that's Li's persective anyway. Never the less, that was one night to remember. And one night he'll always keep in his heart. Well a few minutes after that Sakura let go of her power which made them fall straight into the sea. They had a little water fight after that but that eventually got Sakura sick... 

__

"Hey! You're supposesd to be sick!" Li screamed in shock.

"Yes well, laughter is the best cure," Sakura crossed her arms proudly still ontop of Li.

"Oh really? Well then take this!" Li laughed and began to tickle Sakura.

"No! No! Li! Don't! Please!" Sakura begged between laughs. 

"What? I'm curing you!" Li laughed still tickling Sakura. 

"I'm cured! I'm cured!" Sakura continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay okay, fine you win," Li shook his head and stopped tickling her.

"Your turn!" Sakura blurted out and tried to tickle Li. But he was too fast and caught her hands.

"What are you doing??" Li asked in shock.

"I'm trying to cure you!" Sakura replied still trying to tickled him.

"But I'm not sick!" Li pointed out still pushing her hands away from him.

"Yes you are! You're sick in the head!" Sakura laughed. Now they began wrestling eachother, with Li trying to push Sakura away, and Sakura trying to tickle Li. Finally the battle ended with Sakura as the winner who was now ontop of Li waving her arms around proudly.

"I win! I am the master!" Sakura crossed her arms confidently.

"I just let you win," Li sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"Sure you did," Sakura rolled off of him and crawled over to her bed.

"Okay enough," Li sighed and walked over to Sakura. He scooped her off her feet and carried her onto her bed. Li placed her on the bed gently and slowly put the covers up to her chin.

"Rest now, you don't want to have a relapse," Li whispered.

"But I'm okay Li, really!" Sakura insisted.

"Just rest, there is nothing to do anyway," Li laughed while picking up the small mess around the room. "I better get going now," he sighed after picking up all the mess.

"Alright," Sakura smiled. Li walked over to her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I hope to see you at school tomorrow," Li smiled placing some loose hair behind her ear. Sakura nodded and let go of his hand which she held firmly. Li slowly headed towards the door but stopped when Sakura called out his name.

"Thank you," Sakura finished. Li turned around and smiled.

"Good bye Sakura," Li smiled weakly and closed the door behind him.

Li laughed at the memory. Boy was he one weird doctor. But I guess nobody can complain because she was feeling much better the next day. All these thoughts just made him miss her more. Life seemed so perfect at that point in time, but after that everything just went downhill...

__

"Remember when I first arrived here I told you that I was going to leave as soon as all the cards were caught?" Li asked trying to come up with an excuse. Sakura was silent. "Well when we caught all the cards I called my mom and told her that my mission was over, and that I was coming home," he finished. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving back then?" Sakura asked starting to get a little angry again.

"I didn't think that it mattered to you," Li explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier," Sakura shook her head. Her voice sounded like she was going to collapse.

"I don't know, I was just being a coward. And I guess I was afraid of your reaction," Li replied trying to put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't touch me Li!" Sakura moved away from him. "How did you think I was going to react!" she yelled. "Am I suppose to be okay with this??" she blurted out in total anger.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Li slowly moved his hand away from her.

"Then why did you let me fall in love with you?" Sakura asked softly trying not to cry.

"I...I...I..." Li mumbled trying to come up with a good response. But there was nothing to say. There was another moment of silence.

"Listen Sakura, I just want to say what was on my mind this past year, so please just let me explain," Li pleaded in frustration. Sakura nodded slowly.

"I have loved you for a long time, but I ignored it fearing that it would make me weak," Li began. "Soon I couldn't ignore it, but then I didn't want to do anything about it, knowing that I was leaving," he continued. "I didn't want to have to leave the one girl that I'll ever love, so that's why I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you before," he continued almost crying now. 

"Li I-" Sakura tried to interrupt but it was no use. Li placed one finger on her lips, begging her to let him finish.

"And now that you know just how much I love you, I don't want to leave you," Li confessed letting some tears fall down his face. Sakura felt like she too was going to break down and cry. 

"Sakura please I'm sorry and I love you, forgive me," Li pleaded and held her hand firmly. "I have so many things to say, but my heart is racing so fast that I can't get the words past my lips," he breathed heavily.

"But Li, I love you too much. And I don't know which answer would make me feel better. To forgive you, or to not forgive you," Sakura shook her head sadly with the teardrops flowing down her cheek. "If I forgive you then it's like I'm letting you go, but if I don't forgive you it's like I'm trying to hold on to something," she explained.

"I understand," Li nodded. He slowly let go of her hand and stood up. "I guess I should be going then," he sighed sadly and headed towards her door. Sakura sat on the bed quietly staring out the window, trying not to look at him. She didn't want to see him leave her. She wanted to keep the memories happy. It was no use. Sakura slowly turned her head to face his direction. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to be strong.

"Li wait!" Sakura blurted out just as Li grabbed the doorknob. He turned around to see Sakura standing infront of him.

"Look, it's bad enough that you are leaving, but that wasn't why I was mad at you Li. I was sad that you were leaving, but what got me mad was that you had to lie and keep it a secret," she explained. " And I'm sorry," Sakura replied softly.

"For what?" Li asked in confusion.

"For being such a pain, I should've been more understanding," Sakura sighed.

"No, no, don't apologize," Li gently place his hand on her cheek. "I should've told you sooner," he shook his head. "I've planned everything in my life, except you. I didn't plan on falling in love with you," he confessed.

"That's why I forgive you Li," Sakura replied softly placing her hand ontop of his. They stared into eachother's eyes for a few moments as they moved in closer to eachother until they were face to face. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. The kiss became more deep and passionate as Sakura slipped her arms around Li's neck and he slid his arms around her waist. After they had kissed they sat down against one of the walls. Sakura placed her head against his chest. While he rested his head ontop of hers, with his arms around her waist. They could hear eachother breathing. Oh how neither of them wanted tonight to end.

"Promise me that you'll never forget about me," Sakura asked sadly. Li looked down into her eyes.

"Never," Li whispered softly. They kissed once more before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

Li could feel a tear making it's way down his cheek. He still felt very bad for not telling her sooner. But what was he to do? Talking about his departure would be a very delicate subject for the bother of them. And he knew that neither of them wanted this fairytale to end. But as we all know, everything has to come to an end...

__

"Sakura!" Li yelled anxiously. "Sakura!"

"Oh Li," Sakura cried as she hugged him tightly. "I was afraid I had missed you," she sighed in relief.

"I was afraid you were still mad at me," Li closed his eyes as he held her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Li, I was being so selfish! What was I doing only thinking of myself!" Sakura said angrily.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Li pulled away from their embrace to look at her.

"I was getting all sorry for myself that you were leaving, when this must be just as hard for you," Sakura explained with tears slowly falling down her face. "Oh how I wish you could stay with me," she said softly.

"So do I Sakura, but this is something I have to do, I'm sorry," Li kissed the top of her head gently. He was holding back his tears, but inside he was screaming in pain.

"I understand Li," Sakura nodded slowly with her tears falling down her cheeks. "It would be wrong of me to stop you, but how I worry that we'll never see eachother again!"

"I promise to return to you someday, when I'm finished with my training, we'll be together again," Li smiled down at her and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"And I promise to be right here by your side when you return," Sakura replied quietly. Li smiled happily knowing that things were going to be okay. He leaned in forward and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft and light. Then as the kiss went on longer it became more passionate and intense. This would be their last kiss before the meet up once again. 

"Li, please don't leave me," Sakura begged.

"I'll never leave you," Li held her hand. "There will never be another, I promise you," he assured her. Li took Sakura's hand and placed it against his heart. Sakura looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Do you feel that Sakura?" Li asked quietly.

"Yes," Sakura nodded slowly. "I can feel your heart beating," she added.

"As long as this heart beats, I will go on loving you," Li whispered gently into her ear. Sakura began to cry a little bit more. Not all the tears were sorrowful ones, some were also tears of joy and hope.

"But stay with me," Sakura pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Li replied softly holding his index finger up to her lips. "Now wipe those tears away, everything will be alright," he tried to smile. "Love is always worth fighting for," he reminded. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Sakura-chan," Li returned the embrace. 

"Good bye," Sakura cried softly as he headed towards his plane.

"Good bye, for now," Li nodded with a slight wave, and with that he was out of sight. Sakura walked slowly towards the window to watch the plane take off. She pressed her hand against the window, longing to hold him once more. As the plane took off she could almost see Li waving to her from the window. She blew a kiss and smiled.

"Until we meet again," Sakura cried softly as the last teardrop fell silently onto the floor.

That was the last time they saw eachother. Now that day definetely feels like yeasterday. For months after then, that very same memory haunted him. Worries about never seeing eachother again plagued his thoughts and dreams everyday and night. But after tomorrow everything was going to be different. After tomorrow they could start all over again, and make a fresh start. Li wiped away his tears with his sleeve and headed towards his bed. But for now he needed his sleep, to make sure that he wouldn't miss his flight. He wanted to surprise Sakura.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well here you have it folks, the Prologue to the sequel I promised. Now I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have to be honest with you and say that the following chapters will take even LONGER to write. Yes, I have writer's block again. But like I said in the summary, I promise you that I will finish what I've started! Just please, please be patient with me. 

Oh, and I'm sorry I don't have a description of chapter one. That's because I haven't written it yet! Oh well, I just hope that you liked the prologue, even though it's basically a re-cap of the last series. But I did it so that people who haven't read the first part won't be so left behind. Plus, it gives some feeling into the opening of the story. Well that's enough from me, I hope to hear from all of you in your reviews. Bye!


	2. Should I Love You?: Chapter One- Departu...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: One  
"Departure and Arrival"  
  
"Come on Li, you're going to miss your flight!" Mrs. Syaoran yelled from the front of the house.  
"Coming!" Li replied as he snapped out of his thoughts. He was staring at his empty bedroom as he help the last part of his luggage in his left hand. Li let out an audible sigh as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He was going to miss this place more than he thought, but there was someone special waiting for him in Japan and he'd dare not break his promise. He smiled slightly as he took a last look into the past and shut the door behind him. Li ran down the stairs and out the front door where his family was patiently waiting for him.   
"All ready to go little brother?" His sister Fuutuei asked worriedly.  
"Yeah," Li nodded.  
"Take care of yourself young master," His other sister Shuiefua teased as she messed up his hair.  
"I'll try," Li chuckled a bit.  
"You may be a pain sometimes, but I'll really miss you Li," His sister Fueimei admitted and gave him a hug.  
"Same here," Li laughed.  
"Oh Li, please do take good care of yourself," Mrs. Syaoran said almost in tears. "And if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to call me here!" She added.  
"Don't you worry mother, I'll be just fine," Li reassured her with a hug.  
"Yeah Mom, he'll be fine!" His sister Fuanren shook her head. She then walked up to Li and smiled. "Just make sure you bring home a bride," she laughed. Li just glared at her and rolled his eyes.  
"Not just yet, I have some catching up to do first," Li shrugged.  
"Yeah well afterwards," She crossed her arms.  
"Maybe...well I better get going, bye!" Li waved and hopped into his car. His family smiled and waved back yelling words of wisdom and encouragment. In the long run, Li really knew that he would miss his family but his thoughts were all clouded by a beautiful name: Sakura.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Is that the last of it Sir?" The worker asked politely.  
"Yes," Li nodded as he handed the last box to the man. After all the checking was over he headed over to the waiting area. Li sat down comfortably as he watch the various travellers scramble by. He couldn't wait until his flight was called. Or perhaps he just couldn't wait until he could see Sakura again. Li leaned back in his seat and tapped his fingers on the arm rest to pass time. He was really glad that all his training was over but it was ashame that it took longer than it was supposed to. He was finished his training when he was fifteen. That was three years ago, but the reason why he could leave then was because he had to compete in various Martial Arts Tournaments across China. When he told Sakura about his last-minute plans she wasn't very happy about it. In fact, they got into an arguement about it. Sakura was having doubts about him ever coming back, and how much longer she could wait. Even then, she promised to hold on. Boy is she ever in for a surprise! Soon Li's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name...  
"Li!! Wait!" A familiar voice yelled. Li stood up looking for the the person who was calling him. Soon enough a young girl about his age came running towards him. She was very slim and tall, but not as tall as he was. She had black shoulder length hair that seemed to curl out a bit at the tips, and eyes that seemed to resemble the color of the far end of the ocean on a warm spring day. Her skin looked smooth and flawless, as well as her smile. Her lips were the shade of a perfect cherry blossom. He recognized this young lady from his past as a child. She, as well as Meilin would always bother him during his study hours. But he only found out a little while after those incidences that they shared a common bond. They both had a crush on him. Except that hers was more subtle. Her name is Kimiyoshi Oyagi. But he always called her Kimi. Li smiled as she ran towards him.  
"I thought you had left already," Kimi panted as she hugged him.  
"Nope, you just made it Kimi," Li laughed.  
"Don't go Li, please stay!" Kimi begged. Li just sighed with a slight smile on his face.   
"...with me," Kimi finished. Almost immediately the small smile on Li's face faded. He was shocked. Li knew that she had a small crush on him since their childhood but, he never knew that she felt THIS way about him. He looked into her eyes to find some sort of explination but there was none. Her eyes were sparkling with hope and despair. Li placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.  
"I can't," Li admitted. Kimi looked crushed.  
"But why?" Kimi asked softly.  
"There is someone, someone very special to my heart waiting for me in Japan, I must return to her," Li explained.  
"Sakura..." Kimi replied firmly as she turned her face away.  
"Yes, you remember what I told you?" Li asked trying to help her understand.  
"I know you love her, very much but...but..." Kimi said in frustration. "But seven years is a very long time Li, what if...she changed?" Kimi argued.  
"Oh, even if she has changed I'll always love her," Li replied with a slight laugh.  
"No, I mean...what if her heart changed..." Kimi said quietly and looked up at him. Li was silent. He had never thought of that. I mean sure they had their occational arguments but, nothing too drastic.   
"This is the last call for flight 394 to Japan, 394 to Japan this is the last boarding call," Someone warned over the intercom. Li and Kimi stared at the entrance for a moment and then looked at eachother.  
"That's me," Li sighed.  
"Don't go, I begging you Li, please stay with me," Kimi whimpered.  
"I have to go Kimi," Li shook his head and kissed her softly on her forhead and headed towards his plane.  
"Li I love you!!" Kimi cried after him.  
"I'm sorry," Li replied softly as he looked at her one last time before entering the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I guess you're my new roomate," Chiho smiled and shook Li's hand.   
"Yeah thanks a lot for your help Chiho," Li sighed in relief.   
"No problem, now let's get of your things into your room," Chiho said taking some of Li's luggage into the guest room. Li just nodded and followed. Things were going much more smoothly than expected. Li arrived safetly and on time here in Tomoeda, and a few hours later he finds an apartment. Perfect! In fact it's the same apartment he lived in seven years ago, but Chiho doesn't need to know that. His roomate Chiho, is a funny joking type of guy. He's really kind and generous and seems to care a lot about other people's feelings before his own. Of course, unless it has to do with any jokes of his. But at the most, he tries to keep peace between anyone he meets. Chiho had short hair much like his own, except it was blonde. His eyes were a warm shade of green, that seemed to twinkle with humor. He was just about his own height. Which was great, because Li didn't really like looking up or down on other guys. Chiho wasn't fat or skinny either, in fact he seemed to have some slight muscle tone to him. Perhaps he likes to work out. But then again, Chiho was looked just about the same as he did. Things seemed to be going really well.   
"So what brings you here to Tomoeda?" Chiho inquired when all the loading was finished.  
"Actually I lived here seven years ago," Li nodded and took a bite out of his cookie.  
"Really? What school did you go to?" Chiho asked in great interest.  
"Tomoeda elementary," Li smiled and leaned back onto the couch.  
"Really?? That's cool! So you must know my girlfriend!" Chiho said in excitement.  
"Depends, who's your girlfriend?" Li asked calmly as he took a sip of water from his cup.  
"Madsion," Chiho replied proudly. Li immediately spat out his water which went flying across the table and onto Chiho's face.  
"I guess you know her..." Chiho replied with a drenched face.  
"Oh sorry," Li covered his mouth in shock.  
"It's no problem, really," Chiho laughed as he wiped the water off of him. "Small world isn't it Li?"   
"Yeah very small," Li shook his head still trying to recover from the last bit of information.  
"So anyway why have you returned to Tomoeda?" Chiho asked as he refilled his cup.  
"Oh, there's a girl waiting for me here," Li began to blush.  
"A girl huh? Well that's very interesting," Chiho teased.  
"Yeah, she was heartbroken when I had to leave her seven years ago," Li sighed sadly still remembering that day.  
"Why'd you leave her?" Chiho asked in confusion. " I mean you must really love her if you came all this way," he added trying to figure something out.  
"I had to go back home to finish my training," Li informed.  
"What??" Chiho said in shock. "There are plenty of schools you can go to here!" he shook his head in disbelief.  
"No not finishing school," Li laughed. "Martial Arts," he added still chuckling.  
"What? Cool!! Martial Arts! So you're a fighter?! Like a Jackie Chan or something!!" Chiho asked almost falling out of his chair.  
"Well no not really," Li scratched his head. "But I faught in many touranments across China, and earned the title as leader of my Clan," Li replied proudly.  
"You don't say..." Chiho replied still stunned. "Oh so anyway, back to this girl of yours...what's her name?" he asked taking a sip from his cup.  
"Sakura," Li blushed. Chiho spat his drink all over Li as soon as he heard the name of the girl.  
"What?? Sakura!!!" Chiho asked in shock. His hands began to tremble slightly. 'Poor guy...he has no idea...' he thought sadly.  
"I had that coming..." Li said quietly as he looked down on his wet clothes. "Very small world isn't it?" he pointed out trying to forget about his wet clothes.  
"And getting smaller..." Chiho replied nervously.   
"Well I'm going to take a nap, I'm still pretty tired from the trip," Li sighed and headed towards his room.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Chiho nodded as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh but you're all wet, I'll go get you a towel," he said as he walked towards the washroom.  
"No it's alright, I got it," Li smiled and stood quietly. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. But he still looked relaxed and calm. Suddenly a light green aura surrounded his body. He seemed to be glowing. Chiho sat back down on the couch and watch in awe as his new roomate seemed to be using some sort of magical power. Slowly the green aura faded and he was all dry.   
"Okay, all dry, later Chiho," Li smiled and closed his door leaving Chiho stunned. He slouched on the couch and held his head.   
"I've got one weird and troubled roomate," Chiho sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey that smells good buddy, what is it?" Chiho asked still wipping his eyes with his sleeve. He had woken up by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. But of course, there was Li dancing with three pans full of eggs, hotdogs and pancakes. Chiho stood there in awe as he watched Li balance, juggle and dance with three pans.  
"Oh, good morning Chiho. Hungry?" Li asked politely as he placed the three pans back on the stove gently.  
"Yeah...sure..." Chiho replied still in a state of shock. Li nodded and flipped the first pan which sent some egss flying. He caught them with Chiho's plate without looking. Li did the same with the other two plates. Chiho sat there blinking in confusion for a few moments.  
"What are you again?" Chiho finally blurted out. "Alien?"  
"No, no!" Li laughed. "Nothing like that,"  
"Are you some sort of Goku or something??" Chiho asked still very confused.  
"Nope. Chinese," Li shook his head and caught all three parts of his meal at once with his plate, and kicked the stove off before joining Chiho at the table. Chiho just sweatdropped and gave up.  
"Same difference..." Chiho mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to being at home. I won't be doing much of that "magic" or balancing stuff for very long," Li admitted.  
"It's alright Li, I'm just not used to seeing stuff like that," Chiho nodded still eating his eggs.  
"Yeah, I'm just the only person in my Clan who can do it, well besides my Mom," Li laughed. Chiho dropped his fork.  
"Your...MOM?" Chiho asked shocked once again.  
"Yeah, but don't be all surprised! She isn't as good as she used to be! Calm down Chiho," Li chuckled trying to sit Chiho down.  
"It's too bad nobody can do the stuff you do here in Tomoeda," Chiho sighed sadly.   
"Oh you'd be surprised," Li grinned.  
"Huh?" Chiho gave him the eyebrow.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get it, you finish up your food," Li sighed and threw his napkin onto the table. He slowly walked towards the door and turned the knob. The door opened smoothly as a gust of wind entered from the hallway.  
"Li!?"   
"Madison!?" Li asked in equal shock.  
"Oh it's for me," Chiho yelled pushing Li aside. "Hey Madison what's up?" he asked casually.  
"When you answered the door I thought I either knocked on the wrong door or went back into time," Madison laughed.  
"Or fine, talk to the new guy," Chiho grumbled and went back to eating his brunch.  
"Yeah it's great to be back in Tomoeda, and in my old apartment," Li smiled. "How did you recognize me?"   
"Well if it wasn't for your hair, I don't know if I would have," Madison admitted.  
"What do you mean?" Li asked as he leaned against the door.  
"Well I used to be able to identify you by your eyes, nobody I've ever met had eyes quite like you Li," Madison smiled. "They were so cold and serious," she shivered at the thought. Li just laughed.  
"Were? What are they like now?" Li smiled.  
"They seem very warm, welcoming and bright. They glow with happiness," Madison replied still smiling. "It's great to have you back Li," she sighed happily and hugged him.  
"It's great to be back Madison," Li sighed returning the hug. "I can't wait to see Sakura," he said anxiously. Madison slowly let go of the embrace and looked up at Li. He was serious. She then looked behind him at Chiho. He just shrugged.  
"Oh that's great Li," Madison smiled weakly. "But why don't you rest for while before seeing her?" she suggested.  
"I did, last night," Li nodded.  
"Oh..." Madison crossed her arms.  
"In fact I'm going to see her after I clear things up here," Li said excitedly. There was thump in the background. Li and Madison turn to look at what it was. Chiho was on the ground rubbing his head.  
"Aheheh, it's slippery right there," Chiho lied.  
"Well good luck," Madsion nodded slowly as she turned to leave. 'You'll need it,'  
"Yeah well I'll see you around Madison," Li and sighed and gave her small wave.  
"Bye," Madison waved and entered the elevator. Li closed the door and entered the kitchen. He quickly began to clear things up.   
"I'm going to Sakura's house in a little while," Li informed Chiho.  
"Oh well...uh...let me come with you," Chiho replied as he helped clear up the counter.   
"In case I need back-up?" Li joked.  
"Yeah...you never know..." Chiho played along, but in reality, he didn't need to.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well I hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter even just a little bit. I know that nothing  
much happened, but that's because it's a more detailed opening to the story than the Prologue was.  
Please be patient. I'm just recovering from my writer's block, and I starting writng this at 5:30am.  
But I promise that I'll finish this.  
  
I can't really tell you what's happening in the next chapter, because I haven't started writing  
it. But Li is finally going to Sakura's house, so please stay tuned for their first encounter. 


	3. Should I Love You? Chapter 2: The First ...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Two  
The First Encounter  
  
Li walked anxiously towards Sakura's house, as Chiho tried his best to keep up. Li smiled as he passed by the various Cherry Blossom trees. It was a beautiful sight. All the buds were coming out, and all the flowers were in bloom. The air was so fresh, and it truly smelled like spring. He remembered this neighbourhood from his past years here in Tomoeda. It felt like just yesterday he was running around here on the streets or on the park racing with Sakura, Meilin, Madison and Zachary on their rollerblades. He missed the sound of the store keeper yelling at them because they rode too fast and too close to his store. Now those were the days. Perhaps he would do that all over again with Sakura...  
"Li! Wait up! Slow down a bit will ya?" Chiho panted still trying to keep up the pace.   
"Oh sorry, am I walking too fast?" Li asked as he turned around to take a look at him.  
"You think?" Chiho rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
"Well come on, we're almost there," Li laughed and continued to walk up ahead.  
"Not again," Chiho whined and followed. But besides the fact that he was tired, and that Li was walking too fast for his liking, there were other things on his mind. More important things. He didn't want to break the news to Li, but he knew that nobody else would tell him either. He wasn't sure whether it was safer for him to find out on his own, or have someone else tell him. This was a very tricky situation.  
"Hey there Chiho!" A familiar voice called out to him. Chiho immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the person walking towards him.  
"Shigeru!" Chiho replied nervously. He looked up ahead at Li, but he was okay. He was leaning against a tree staring at Sakura's house which was no in sight.  
"What's up Shigeru?" Chiho asked trying to make conversation.  
"Nothing much, hey who's the friend?" Shigeru asked curiously.  
"Uh...my new roomate, Li," Chiho replied getting even more nervous.  
"Oh," Shigeru nodded. "Hey Li!" he called.  
'Oh boy...' Chiho put his hand on his forhead. He was really in a rush to get over to Sakura's house.  
"Huh? Yeah?" Li replied looking around.  
"Come over here," Shigeru said nicely. Li walked on over to the two boys.  
"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran," Li smiled and extended his hand.  
"I'm Shigeru Oshiba," Shigeru nodded and shook his hand. He had a firm grasp, very solid. Shirgeru looked about his own age, and about his own height too. In fact, he looked a lot like himself. His hair was short and hung over his eyes slightly. His body tone was just as slim as his own. Except that he had blue eyes. Prussian eyes. That seemed to shine with a slight mystery, just like his when he was younger.   
"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Shigeru, but I'm really in a hurry," Li admitted.  
"You too Li, what's the big rush?" Shigeru gave him the eyebrow.  
"I'm meeting up with an old friend," Li simply replied.  
"Oh I see," Shigeru nodded. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around,"  
"Yeah, maybe," Li grinned and shook his hand good bye. There seemed to be a non-verbal understanding that there was some sort of common bond that they had. Perhaps a competition of some sort. Li has never met anyone quite like Shigeru. They were so alike physically, that maybe, just maybe he could tell that they were alike personality wise as well. They only talked for a few moments, but he could tell. It was nothing negative of course, but it was probably one of those guy things. It seems like things were going to get pretty interesting.  
"Let's get going Chiho," Li smiled and continued up the sidewalk. Chiho sighed and followed along behind. When they finally reached Sakura's house Li stopped in her driveway and stared at the house for a few moments to breath and let all the memories sink in.  
"Let's surprise her!" Li suggested excitedly.  
"Uh Li, I think she's in for more surprises than she could ever hope for as it is," Chiho shook his head.  
"What do you mean?" Li asked in confusion.  
"Uh...I mean...just you being here is like...WHOA!" Chiho lied.  
"Ookkaayy," Li gave him the eyebrow. "Well anyway, how about you knock and I jump out from behind you?" he suggested.  
"I guess so," Chiho shrugged and was heading towards the door until someone opened the window.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here??" Tori yelled from the top window.  
"Hey Tori!" Chiho waved.  
"Oh hey Chiho, what's up?" Tori asked casually.  
"Nothing much, is Sakura home?" Chiho asked politely.  
"Yeah, hold up," Tori nodded and turned around. "Sakura!! You got some visitors!!" he yelled downstairs.  
"She'll be right out," Tori informed and shut the window. Li could feel his heart racing. He was finally going to see Sakura again. They could finally start all over, and be together. This was the day he's been dreaming and waiting for. He could hear foot steps faintly from the inside. They were getting closer towards the front door. The knob turned and the door flung wide open.  
"Surprise?" Chiho said without expression.  
"HaHa, very funny Chiho," Sakura teased and hugged him anyway.   
"No really, surprise," Chiho insisted. As they let go of their hug Sakura slowly opened her eyes. There was a tall, slim and familiar figure standing before her. He looked a little nervous, but a slight smile still appeared on his face. His dark brown hair wavered in the wind. His bangs, falling over the top of his forehead, and then over his eyes. She recognized this young man, and yet she wasn't sure. Those eyes, they were different from the boy she used to know. The boy she used to know, and love had serious, cold and mysterious amber eyes. But this young man's eyes were warm and had a twinkle of mystery in them. Despite, the difference she had no doubt in her mind that the figure standing before her was her young partner from the past. People change, that's all. But everyone in her college knows that, she has changed too...  
"Sakura..." Li spoke softly. Her name ringed in her mind for a few moments. Almost forgotten memories flashed in her mind. There was something about the way Li said her name that made her tingle and weak inside. He was the only person who could make her feel that way.  
"Syaoran," Sakura smiled and immediately went to hug him. Li smiled as they held their embrace for a few moments. He was glad to be back, to be home, with her.   
"I missed you Sakura," Li smiled as they slowly let go of their hug.   
"I missed you too Li," Sakura smiled, almost crying. Li slowly leaned in to give her a small kiss, but Sakura subtly turned her head towards the inside of the house and walked in.   
"How rude of me, come on in you two!" Sakura said making up an excuse. At first Li was a little confused, but eventually shrugged the thought out of his mind and followed her inside, and Chiho reluctantly followed him. They all sat on the couch and began to talk.  
"So how have you been Li?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation.  
"I've been okay, just busy with the tournaments you know," Li nodded. "But I'm very very sorry that I didn't write or call for those three years. You see my instructors wouldn't let me write or talk to anyone out of the country. I felt like I was at boot camp or something, they were so strict!" he apologized. Sakura nodded and slowly lowered her head, almost in shame. Li noticed this and moved his hand to hold hers, but Sakura moved it away.  
"Uh...I'll make you guys something to drink," Sakura smiled weakly and headed towards the kitchen, leaving a very lost and confused Li behind.   
They had done some renovations these past few years, so they now had a door leading towards the kitchen. Sakura ran inside and gently closed the door, so she would startle or worry her guests, especially Li. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down onto the floor. There was a sharp and painful feeling throbbing in her chest. This wasn't right. Li didn't deserve any of this. He was true, and loyal to her the whole time. He even kept his promise and returned to her. If only she had kept her promise. Yes, that was the painful feeling infecting her heart. Guilt. The feeling of guilt invaded her mind and body, spreading it's evil all around her. How could she have done this? To him? Sakura quickly wiped her tears and walked towards the freezer to get a can of juice. If she didn't come back soon, Li would probably suspect that something was wrong with her. Although, with the way she was acting, she would be surprised if he already did think that there was something she was hiding. She must tell him the   
truth. It would be wrong to keep it from him. Li deserves more than that. He has the right to know about, her new boyfriend...   
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong Li?" Chiho asked worriedly. "You look down,"  
"It's Sakura, she's acting all weird," Li sighed and slouched on the couch.  
"Oh, I see," Chiho nodded and thought for awhile. He knew the reason why. He was torn between his new found friend, and his best friend. Sure he wanted Li to have a happy ending, but his best friend was just as much in love with Sakura as Li is. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest and finally came up with an excuse.  
"Look Li, perhaps she's still a little surprised that you're here. Maybe you shouldn't hold her hand or anything for while. Maybe she needs some time to get to know you again," Chiho suggested and explination. Li thought about the idea for while and nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Li smiled slightly. At that moment Sakura came into the room with a tray with three glasses of juice. The two boys nodded and thanked her before picking up their glasses.  
"Sakura, I haven't gone around Tomoeda yet, would you mind taking me around?" Li asked when he finished his drink. Sakura thought about the idea for a moment. It didn't seem unreasonable. Plus, it wouldn't be like cheating on her boyfriend or anything, it would just be like giving him a tour or something. He wouldn't be jealous at all. Plus, it would give her an opportunity to tell him the truth. Chiho looked back and forth from Sakura to Li. He was very nervous.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Sakura smiled.  
"Great, when?" Li asked excitedly.  
"How about...ummm..." Sakura mumbled glancing at her watch. "Now?" she finally suggested as she began to stand up.  
"Now is great," Li laughed as he helped her clean up the glasses and take them back into the kitchen.   
"Okay let's go," Sakura sighed nervously and headed towards the door.  
"Well I don't think that you two need me around," Chiho yawned, knowing what Sakura's plan was. He followed Sakura to the door and gave her a very sad look. She nodded and turned away.   
"Come on Li, let's get going," Sakura smiled weakly and opened the door.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"This place sure hasn't changed much," Li commented as he looked around. They were sitting under a tree, where they had spent their first week anniversary. He remembered everything. He especially remembered how they danced in the rain, but Sakura used the sheild card to keep them dry.   
"No, Tomoeda hasn't changed much. But the people here have," Sakura informed trying to tell him something.  
"I bet. How is Meilin?" Li inquired.  
"She's good," Sakura nodded.  
"Has Meilin been giving you trouble while I was gone?" he joked.  
"No, not at all. Sure we get into a few disputes but that's about it," Sakura shrugged. "Would you like to go see them?"   
"Yeah!" Li replied happily as he stood up. Sakura smiled as Li extended his hand to help her up. Sakura slowly took his hand, but came up too quickly and fell ontop of him.   
"Where have I seen this before?" Li joked.   
"Li!" Sakura playfully punched his chest.  
"Sorry, sorry," Li laughed and held his hands infront of his face to protect himself. "I forgot how dangerous you can get,"  
"Sorry," Sakura laughed and helped him up. She quickly glanced at her watch and nodded. "Come on we better get going if we want to catch Meilin," she said brushing herself off.  
"Huh?" Li asked in confusion and followed Sakura.  
"Meilin teaches Martial Arts on Saturdays, if we hurry we may just catch her," Sakura insisted.  
"Martial Arts huh?" Li said rubbing his chin.  
"Yes, Martial Arts," Sakura nodded as she pulled him along.  
"I can beat her," Li shrugged.  
"I'm sure you can," Sakura rolled her eyes trying to humor him. "But if we don't hurry, we won't catch her,"  
"No need to fear, Li Syaoran is here!" Li chanted and scooped Sakura off her feet.  
"Li put me down!" Sakura pouted.  
"Don't worry it's faster, you just lead the way," Li instructed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sakura could feel some sort of magic energy growing inside of Li. Suddenly Li opened his eyes.  
"Dash!" Li yelled and then they were on their way.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"So this is it huh?" Li asked scanning the community center.   
"Yeah," Sakura sighed and guided him inside. Li could here the sound of fighting coming from every room as they walked down the hallway. They had different rooms for the seperate levels. Li smiled remembering those days, except her had private training. He was glad to see that there were many other people interested in the art.   
"Here it is," Sakura smiled as they came to a slow stop. "She teaches the orange belt," she informed.  
"Oh I see," Li nodded. "Well she was never good with beginners anyway," he teased and knocked on the door. The class immediately stopped and faced the door.  
"Syaoran????" Meilin blinked rapidly. Li just nodded with a slight smile.  
"Oh my goodness!!!" Meilin screamed as she ran towards him. But as she was running she caught a glimpse of Sakura.  
"Oh, my, goodness," Meilin paused after each word, and put her hands on her waist. Sakura bit her lip nervously.  
"How have you been Meilin?" Li asked happily.  
"Great, great!" Meilin quickly replied after snapping out of her thoughts. "Look it's great to see you again Li, but I need a word with Sakura; would you mind watching my class for awhile?" she asked firmly.  
"Uh, sure, no problem," Li replied slowly and walked to the front of the room.  
"Sakura!" Meilin pushed her outside as soon as Li was away. "What's Li doing here???"  
"To visit you," Sakura replied quietly.  
"Not that you baka! I mean what's he doing HERE in Tomoeda!!" Meilin waved her hands in annoyance.  
"He said he wanted to surprise me," Sakura replied nervously.  
"Oh well then SURPRISE," Meilin said sarcastically. "Boy is he ever the one to be surprised," she shook her head.   
"Yeah I know, I feel so bad Meilin, I really do," Sakura said sadly.  
"Well I thought you told him already, like two months ago!" Meilin crossed her arms.  
"Why are you so upset? You don't love him!" Sakura asked angrily.  
"Oh and you care!?" Meilin blurted out. Sakura stood silently. She was so ashamed.  
"Look Sakura, Li is and always will be my best friend. We have to look out for eachother. I'd just hate to be him right now. I mean, he's here for you, and look what you've done to him in return. You broke your promise," Meilin said shaking her head at Sakura.  
"But I...but..." Sakura studdered, she was completely speechless.  
"I was upset when you told me that you had a boyfriend. But then I was okay when you told me that you were going to tell Li the truth. He deserved that much," Meilin lectured. Sakura remained silent, as he let everything sink in.  
"Do you still love him?" Meilin asked breaking the silence. Sakura looked up at her and thought deeply. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from Meilin's classroom. The two girls peeked inside to see what was going on. Li was on the floor, being ganged up on by a bunch of little kids. Li was laughing as he tried to protect himself from the army of rugrats. The children were laughing too and they tickled him until he turned blue. A slight smile appeared on Sakura face. He was so sweet. This Li was a totally different person compared to the young warrior that left her seven years ago. And yet, there was something similar too. His love for her hadn't changed a bit. Which, in itself tormented her each time she looked at him.  
"Look Sakura," Meilin began turning to her. "I let Li go, making sure that he told you just how much he loved you. He kept his word. Now he's here, and you two cannot be together. Please Sakura, if you cannot keep my choices from being in vain. At least do him a favor and tell him the truth," she finished and entered the classroom. Sakura stood silently and leaned against the wall waiting for Li to return.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"I remember this place," Li smiled taking in a deep breath.   
"Me too," Sakura nodded with a slight smile letting all the memories of their first anniversary rush through her mind. Her favourite part of that date, was when they were dancing under the protection of the shield card. She loved they way Li hovered over her, with that slight smile plastered on his angelic face. With one small motion he woulld take his thumb and brush off her bang that seemed to cover her eye, and replace the gap with a soft kiss on her forehead. But those times were long gone. Things were very different now.  
"It's really great to be back Sakura," Li sighed and threw a rock into the lake infront of them. There was a moment of silence as they watched the pebble skip over the surface of a few seconds.   
"Well I'm glad you're back," Sakura admitted and slowly lowered her head. I mean it was okay to be happy that he was back right? I mean he was her friend...  
"Okay that's it," Li finally gave in and crossed his arms.  
"Oh my goodness!! What???" Sakura yelped a little startled by his sudden outburst.   
"This is so lame and boring, come on!" Li shook his head and grabbed her wrist.  
"Where are we going??" Sakura asked in shock.  
"Where the closest fair?" Li grinned. Sakura took the hint and laughed.   
"That way," Sakura pointed ahead.  
"Alright, climb on my back," Li said and began to crouch. Sakura giggled and hopped on slipping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  
"This is nice," Sakura teased into his ear.  
"I bet," Li grinned and began to sprint.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay I think I'm going to puke," Sakura whined and she walked on a zig zag pattern.  
"That's okay, just don't fall face first," Li said worriedly and stood by her side in case she did fall. Her fair face flushed with an odd shade of red, and her eyes were all watery.  
"Uh...here!" Li yelled at the first sight of a bench. "Go ahead sit down," he motioned her to sit. "Careful, slowly,"   
"I'm alright Li really. I don't need to sit down. I'm fine, really," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"Fine, but let's take it down a notch," Li nodded. "Are you up for a short ferris wheel ride?" he suggested.  
"Uh...yeah I think I'm okay with that," Sakura flashed a warm smile at him. "I'm too tired to walk anyway,"  
"That's alright. I can take care of that," Li sighed and scooped her off her feet.   
"Li put me down! People are staring," Sakura blushed in emarrassment.  
"Let them look," Li rolled his eyes. When they got to the ride Li slowly put her down and helped her into the car. It was evening then, and Tomoeda looked at it's best during this time. All the lights in the building were turned on, and the stars were always shining brightly. From here you couldn't tell the diffrence between heaven and earth. If you looked straight up you could see the moon. Hmmm. The moon was full this night. Li sighed deeply in thought as he watched the moon reflect off of Sakura's emerald eyes. The lights of Tomoeda twinkled through her eyes as well. How he longed to place his hand upon her rosey cheek and place a light kiss on her light pink lips, but only found himself lost in doubt. Instead he leaned back in his seat and admired the view below.   
"I feel like a child again," Sakura smiled at him, and then look back out the window. "It's so beautiful, down there,"   
"Yeah it is," Li sighed still thinking about something. He could feel his heart racing as it longed to say those three words. He held himself back, but heart is stronger than mind. He hled his hands in a controlled fist and closed his eyes tightly. Little did he know, that Sakura had her own little bit wanting to come out. He bit the bullet went for it.  
"I love you Sakura," Li finally blurted out. Sakura slowly turned her head to look at him. She recognized this expression. An unforgetable expression from her life seven years ago. Sakura took in a deep breath but was interrupted.  
"Do you still love me?" Li asked hopefully. He didn't really suspect anything, he just wanted to be sure that there was something to hold on to.  
"Li there's something I need to say first," Sakura spoke slowly. But before she could continue the door to the cart opened and they were let out. As soon as they got out they were greeted by two familiar faces.  
"Li!! Sakura??" Madison screamed giving them both a hug.  
"Hey whats up Li," Chiho greeted with a slight nodd.  
"Nothing much, just catching up on lost time," Li shrugged.  
"That's great you guys," Madison smiled weakly.  
"Well it's great seeing you guys but we really better get going. I'm hungry," Sakura said pulling Li away.  
"Uh, yeah sure," Li agreed and waved farewell to the couple who watched them leave with fearful eye  
"So where to?" Li asked looking at the scenery totally forgetting about the incident in the ferris wheel.  
"Uh, well..." Sakura bit her lip. As she looked around her eyes caught gaze of a small fishball stand.  
"OoOo!" Sakura squealed and pulled Li towards the stand. "Fishballs!"  
"Oh yeah, I remember those!" Li licked his lips and followed. They took their orders and began to eat happily. The sauce was a little tangy, but nothing too hot. They laughed as they took turns feeding eachother. The fishballs were on a BBQ stick, so it was much easier to eat. They laughed as ate because the sauce kept on dripping onto their clothes. When they were done Li paid the man and they headed back to Sakura's place.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"What an evening!" Sakura sighed as they linked arms.   
"Yeah, remember when we were eating but then the wind flew by making the sauce fly onto your face!!" Li laughed.   
"Ha Ha Ha, that wasn't funny..." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.  
"Okay okay, how about the time when that moron walked by pushing me into my fishball just as I was leaning in to eat it!" Li reminded. Sakura grunted for awhile trying to hold her laughter in but failed and burst into short giggles.  
"Yeah yeah, that was fairly amusing," Sakura agreed. Li smiled and rolled his eyes. Suddenly he punched her in the arm.  
"OW!" Sakura yelled and rubbed her arms gently. "What was that all about??"  
"Yellow punch buggy, no touch backs!" Li added childeshly. Sakura looked at him oddily. I was still a little hard to believe that this Li was the same boy that she learned to love seven years ago. He was just so different.  
"Okay," Sakura nodded and punched him back.  
"Hey that's not how it works," Li argued.  
"Fine then, what are the rules," Sakura asked playing along.  
"Well, when you see a yellow car or buggy you punch them once. When you see a yellow buggy you puch them twice or really really hard. But you have to call no touch-backs or else they can hit you back," Li informed proudly.  
"Okay," Sakura laughed still a little surprised that he played games like that. They walked along the sidewalk silently for the last few minutes, just thinking. Sometimes Sakura would try to speak up and tell him the truth. But everytime she looked at him, she just couldn't get herself to day it. He was just to handsome, and gentle. She knew what it would do to him if she told him. He probably wouldn't talk to him anymore. She didn't want that. But she knew that he deserved to know.   
"Listen Li," Sakura took in a deep breath when they reached her house.  
"Yes?" Li asked looking at her straight in the eyes. Sakura stood silent as she looked into his eyes. For the first time, she realized just how much Li has changed. Sure he was much nicer, he smiled more, laughed more, and a lot cuter but there was that twinkle in his eyes. His hair remained loose hanging over his forhead and covering his eyes a little bit. But with one gentle motion he would move his head causing the bangs to brush away. His hair was so brown as the moon rays reflected onto him. His skin was fair and smooth. His lips looked a warm light shade of pink. His eyes were hypnotic, for they had a steady gaze. Li shoved his hands into his pockets awaiting an answer.  
"Sakura?" Li smiled waving a hand infront of her. His smile was very charming and his teeth were so white. As he waved hi hands across her face, she could smell him. There was a certain scent he carried around, but it was undescribable. She wouldn't mind laying her head on his chest for a few moments, just to smell him. His figure was quite attractive too. Over the years he was able to built some muscle tone. He was very slim and tall. He looked very handsome in the hunter green dress shirt he was wearing. It suited him very nicely as the wind gently blew it about, forming the shape of his body. Sakura snapped out of her deep thoughts, and returned to reality.  
"Uh...nothing..." Sakura replied softly, still not being able to fight the pain in her heart. "Would you like to come in?" she suggested hoping that she would be able to tell himthen.  
"Uh..." Li sighed looking at his watch. "It's a bit late, maybe not," he shrugged. "But I had fun, I guess I'll see you around," he smiled and leaned in to hug her.  
"Yeah me too," Sakura nodded and returned the hug. As they parted Li could smell the cherry blossom purfume around her neck. Oh how he wished he could go right ahead and place a soft kiss on that spot. But he thought better of it, and held himself back once again. He sighed and stared into her warm emerald eyes and fell into a spell. His heart urged him to kiss her, as he looked onto her light pink lips. But he caught glance of her worried expression and pushed the thought away. He tried to walk but found his feet unwilling to move. Then suddenly, while he was blinking he could feel her lips press against his. Li welcomed this and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel her arms making their way around his neck and sliding up the back of his head. Her fingers ran through the tiny hairs on his head. He pulled her in closer as the kiss became more intense, and slid his hands slowly up her back. When they finally parted Sakura had watery eyes. Her whole body felt full of guilt. But her heart couldn't control itself anymore. Li could feel his heart beating vigerously. They stood silently and motionless for a few seconds and finally bid eachother farewell. Sakura watched Li walked down the dim street before walking into her house. When she closed the door she slowly slid down and buried her face in her hands and began to weep softly.   
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I'm very very sorry that it took me sooo long to post this chapter up. I've just been really   
busy lately, but even when I did have time my writers block had the best of me. But I honesly  
hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Despite that fact that it was a little sad, and how the turn  
of events are a very weird. But yes, i hope that you all enjoyed it.  
  



	4. Should I Love You? Chapter 3: Sound Of S...

Card Captors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Three  
Sound Of Silence  
  
Li let out an audible sigh as he stared longingly out the window. He watched as the various people walked on down below attending to their usual Sunday morning routines. He daydreamed happily as he still had last nights interesting turn of events fresh in his mind. How he wanted to be at Sakura's place at this very moment, but then again he didn't want to push things further than they already were. Last night was good enough for him. Perhaps he would stop by her house later to surprise her once more to discuss things. Despite the fact that they made a connection last night, he didn't quite feel like he knew where he stood. If he went to visit her later this afternoon, maybe he could ask her.   
"Hey buddy," Chiho yawned as he leaned against his roomate's door.  
"Oh hey Chiho," Li greeted snapping out of his thoughts.   
"So, how did it go last night?" Chiho asked a little surprised that Li wasn't lying in bed sulking.  
"Uh, fine we were just catching up on things," Li blushed slightly. Seven years may have been a long time to change, but Li still had his cute blushing habit.   
"Oh I see," Chiho nodded with a small grin. "So are you planning to do anything today?"  
"Well I don't know," Li shrugged still debating whether it was a good idea to go see Sakura today or tomorrow.  
"Why don't we do something later, you know hang out or something," Chiho suggested hoping to cheer him up before his ultimate doom.   
"Yeah sure, why not," Li nodded in agreement.   
"Good, I'll just jump in the shower then we can play some basketball or something," Chiho suggested and began to walk off.  
"No way, how about we spar?" Li grinned evily.  
"Hell no!" Chiho squealed.  
"Why not?" Li laughed.  
"Coz, you're gonna kick my sorry ass!" Chiho snorted and ran to his room. Li laughed and shook his head sadly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Li yelled out to Chiho and ran towards the front of the apartment as he dodged several boxes that were still unpacked. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it.  
"Oh hey there Li," Shigeru smiled.  
"Oh Shigeru, come on in," Li waved and moved out of the way.   
"Thanks," Shigeru nodded and looked around as Li closed the door behind them. "Yo, um, where's Chiho?"  
"Uh, he jumped into he shower. We're gonna go hang out later," Li informed and he motioned Shigeru to take a seat.  
"Oh, what are you guys gonna do?" Shigeru asked curiously.  
"Well he wants to play basketball or something. But I wanna beat him up in sparring," Li laughed.  
"Yeah, and I bet you would too," Shigeru joked.   
"Hey, do you want to come along?" Li offerred. Shigeru thought about it for a moment and finally nodded.  
"Only if you don't complain when I beat you," Shigeru warned.  
"Oh you won't need to worry about that," Li grinned confidently and leaned back on the couch. This Shigeru character was much like himself to the extent that it was quite intriguing. After a few minutes of indirect challenges Chiho finally entered the room.  
"Oh hey," Li and Shigeru stood up at the same time to greet him. Chiho looked back and forth from Li to Chiho with an appauled look on his face.  
"Hey Chiho, you alright there buddy?" Shigeru laughed at the expression on his friend's face.   
"Yeah perfectly fine," Chiho nodded taking in a deep breath. "Yo Li all ready to go?" he asked turning his attention to Li.  
"Yeah, but is it alright if Shigeru tags along?" Li asked casually.   
"Of course it's alright," Chiho gulped.   
"Well then, let's get going," Li said excitedly. It's been awile since he just laid back and enjoyed himself with a bunch of friends. It would be quite interesting to see how things turned out with his new found friends.  
"Ha, so eager to lose Syaoran?" Shigeru teased and opened the door.  
"I don't know who you slept with last night Shigeru but, I ain't losing," Li laughed and ran out. They both laughed and punched eachother. Chiho took in a deep breath and locked the door behind them.  
______________________________________________________  
  
"OH!! That's 2 nothing!" Shigeru gloated and ran back to his side of the court.   
"Shut up Shigeru, you're just lucky," Li shook his head and got back into postion.  
"Tisk tisk tisk Li, what did I tell you about complaining when I beat you?" Shigeru sighed and he dribbled the ball.  
"I know I know, but I'm not beaten yet," Li reminded and watched Shigeru's moved closely.  
"The key word being, yet. But don't be mistaken Li, I will beat you," Shigeru pointed out as he dodged Li and began to run down the court. Li laughed while running after Shigeru. He quickly stole the ball and ran back towards the net.  
"Ha, you sound so confident," Li said giving him the eyebrow while going for the shot. He shoots and gets a clean shot.  
"It's not good for you," Li teased and chest passed the ball back to Shigeru who began to dribble it back to center as Li ran to his side.  
"Alright that's enough Syaoran," Shigeru grinned. "Now I'm going to give you a reason to be quiet," he warned running past him.  
"Well let's see it then," Li smiled with great interest and ran infront of Shigeru forcing him to pivot. Shigeru quickly moved to the right, but was blocked by Li's arm.  
"Nope, not that way," Li sighed. Shigeru quickly turned to the left.  
"Uh-uh, try again," Li teased with a slight chuckle. Shigeru then moved to the right then suddenly back to the left.  
"Too slow," Li laughed and stole the ball from him once more. He quickly ran to the other side of the court and did a perfect lay-up.   
"Now that, was sweet," Li said with great satisfaction.   
"Okay okay enough already," Shigeru rolled his eyes and pushed Li.  
"What what? Can't take the heat?" Li laughed.  
"No no Li, he means shut up," Chiho rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, aheheheh," Li scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Man Li, you're one tough guy," Shigeru finally admitted. " I mean you beat me in fighting, well you beat us..." Shigeru said glancing over at the slightly injured Chiho.   
"Yeah, um, I'm really sorry about that Chiho," Li said worriedly.   
"That's the last time I try to kick you're ass, and I mean literally kick it," Chiho grumbled and continued to put the ice pack on his ankle.  
"Hey I said I was sorry," Li waved his arms around feeling even more guilty.  
"And you beat me at basketball too!" Shigeru continued trying to get back on topic. Li just smiled and shrugged.   
"To be honest, I bet you're smarter than me too," Shigeru laughed. There was a moment of silence.  
"So what? You want to take a math quiz with me or something?" Li asked in confusion. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"No...it's alright...I'll pass on that one..." Shigeru replied slowly. "I just wonder if there'll be anything I'm better at," he admitted.  
"Aw man, don't get all lame on me now," Li rolled his eyes and pretended to yawn. Shigeru laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just get a little emotional sometimes," Shigeru joked pretending to sniffle and rub some tears. Li and Chiho laughed in amusment.  
"Ha, now that's the Shigeru I know," Li shook his head.   
'And hate' Chiho thought.  
"Oh shoot," Shigeru spoke suddenly.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Li asked in confusion.  
"Nothing, I just got paged I think it's important. I better go," Shigeru sighed.  
"Oh alright, see you around," Li said extending his hand. They shook hands and shot their fingers at eachother like little kids. Shigeru was soon out of sight.  
"Ha, that guy is cool," Li laughed and sat on the grass beside Chiho.  
"Yeah, he's something else ain't he?" Chiho nodded in agreement.  
"Are you sure you're alright Chiho?" Li asked trying not to laugh at Chiho's purple ankle.  
"Yeah just peachy," Chiho replied sarcastically. Li finally let his laughter out and sighed.  
"Look I better take you back to the apartment," Li suggested as he observed the swollen ankle.  
"I think you're right," Chiho sighed in defeat. "But why don't you use your magic to heal me? Or you can't do that?" he joked not really expecting a response.  
"Oh because I only have enough energy to take you back to the apartment. But perhaps I'll heal you there," Li nodded. Chiho was silent and struck with awe.  
"You mean you can heal me??" Chiho asked in complete disbelief.  
"Sure I can, but I better take you back first," Li laughed.   
"Okay so what do you mean when you say that you only have enough energy to take us back?" Chiho asked as he began to stand up from his sitting position.  
"Uh well, you'll se just hold on tight," Li grinned. Soon his grin slowly dissolved into a serious fighting expression. He closed his eyes and collected all his concentration energy.  
"Dash," Li commanded. Almost immediately there dissappeared as they left Chiho's wails behind them.  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Ouch! Careful!" Chiho whined as Li set him down on the couch.  
"Don't be such a baby Chiho," Li rolled his eyes.  
"But it hurts," Chiho sniffled.  
"Alright, alright!" Li grumbled. "I'm not sure if I have enough energy left to heal you up, but I think I have enough hold the pain back," he sighed and began to rub his hands together.  
"So in english, you might have enough energy left to shut me up for awhile," Chiho translated.  
"You could put it that way," Li nodded with a small chuckle. "Now hold still," he instructed.  
"Okay," Chiho replied and took in a deep breath. Li continued to rub his hands together and closed his eyes once more. He was good with magic, but he wasn't good enough to perform certain techniques with his eyes open just yet. Slowly he began to separate his hands still making a circular motion, as if he were washing his hands. He reached a certain point where he just rotated his hands back and forth like he was rolling something between his hands. As he continued to do that a small green park appeared, the spark gradually grew to be a light green ball. He rolled the ball in his hands for a few more second before opening his eyes. Chiho stared at the ball totally bedazzled. He watched the whole ritual and was under a spell. This was beyond the coolest thing he has ever seen.  
"Okay it's ready, I'll just place it on your ankle okay?" Li warned. Chiho simply nodded for he was too shocked and speechless to say anything. Li smiled and gently laid the green healing ball onto Chiho's ankle and watched it being absorbed by the wound, until it disappeared.  
"Feeling better?" Li asked as he stood up.  
"Much," Chiho smiled in amazement. "You're one weird guy Li," he shook his head in disbelief.   
"Yeah i know, but take it easy you're not completely back to normal. You'll still be on a slight limp," Li bit his lip worriedly.  
"I don't care! That was so cool!" Chiho laughed and slapped Li on the shoulder. "You're like the only person who has these cool powers in the world! I feel so honored to be your roomate!" he cheered. Li scratched his head and smiled.  
"Well to be honest I'm not the only person," Li finally admitted.  
"Huh? Who else, well besides you're mom. You told me about her," Chiho crossed his arms in anticipation.  
"Well...uh...Sakura...has a different kind of power..." Li informed slowly. Chiho stared at Li for a few moments as he slowly slid off the couch until he fell on the floor with his feet in the air.  
"Get out! What kind of power??" Chiho asked as he crawled back onmto the couch.  
"Uh...you'll see later, I'll ask her to do something for you. But I don't think that she can heal people or anything like that," Li shrugged and glanced at his watch.   
"Oh..." Chiho nodded his head still absorbing everything.  
"Well I better get going, it's about 3:30," Li smiled and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Chiho asked limping behind Li.  
"Sakura's house, we need to talk," Li sighed and opened the door.  
"Oh alright," Chiho agreed worriedly.  
"I'll be back later, take it easy okay?" Li reminded. Chiho smiled weakly and closed the door behind Li.  
"You too Li, you too," Chiho sighed sadly and headed to his room.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Li walked silently down the grey pavement down Sakura street. He shoved his hands into his pockets and as he kicked pebbles along the side of the walk. Today seemed more beautiful than any other Suday afternoon, and he didn't quite know why. Sure, the Sakura trees were in full bloom and the morning birds were singing their unforgettable love songs but here was something else. He let in a deep sigh and smiled. Sakura was the only name that seemed to form across his mind. He was glad that he arrived during the spring break. That would give them more time to catch up on things, but first he needed to know where he stood. That was the exact reason why he was walking down the street of the one he loved. He was going to pay her a visit and talk things out with her. As he turned a corner towards Sakura's house he saw a small flower stand with a little boy.   
"Um, good morning Sir," The little boy immediately stood up. The boy scanned Li for a moment and bowed his head. To the boy, Li looked very rich and important for he was wearing formal clothes. Little did he know that, that was simply Li's style.   
"I know that you're a very busy man Sir, but I was wondering if you'd like to by some flowers from me," The boy asked softly. Li smiled and walked closer to the stand.  
"I think I can buy some from you," Li nodded and bent down to the boy's height. "Oh and don't worry about the Sir, just call me Syaoran," he chuckled and patted the boy on his head. The boy smiled innocently and laughed a little bit.  
"My name is Oshi," He nodded and extended his hand trying to be professional. Li took the hint and shook the boy's hand.  
"You've got a firm grasp there Oshi," Li complimented. Oshi chuckled chidleshly by covering his mouth with his hands.  
"Are you going to a girl's house?" Oshi asked politely.  
"Hm, is it that obvious?" Li asked fixing his shirt.  
"It's just your clothes, they're so formal," Oshi informed.   
"I see," Li nodded at the thought.  
"Well if you are going, you might as well bring some flowers," Oshi suggested. Li laughed and agreed.  
"What's her name?" Oshi asked curiously.  
"Sakura," Li sighed at the sound of her name.  
"Oh! I know her, she's very nice," Oshi blushed. "Well I actually don't know much about her, but I see her around a lot," he added.  
"Yes, she is a very nice lady isn't she?" Li smiled.  
"I'll let you on in a little secret," Oshi whispered.  
"What is it?" Li asked playing along.  
"If you buy one flower, that means you like her," Oshi began and took out one flower. "If you buy her two, that means you really really like her," he continued pulling out another flower. "If you buy three flowers, that means you love her," he giggled and pulled out another flower. "But, if you buy her all the flowers, that means you really really really love her!" he finally concluded pulling out nine more flowers. "Plus, if I sell all of these flowers I can go home," he added. Li chuckled a bit. This boy was very cute and innocent, it felt kind of nice to be around kids.   
"Okay Oshi, I'll buy them all," Li smiled and patted the boy on the head. Oshi squealed and handed all the flowers to Li. Li handed the boy the money and stood up again.  
"Arigato, Syaoran-kun," Oshi bowed and smiled.  
"No problem Oshi, see you around," Li smiled and messed Oshi's hair before walking along again.  
"Good luck with Sakura!" Oshi yelled as he walked the other direction. Li laughed and waved before Oshi was out of sight.  
Li continued to stroll up the street. He stared at the flowers in his hands and laughed. 'What a sweet boy,' he thought. The flowers weren't individuals now. He was able to arrange them in one plastic cone so it looked like one big bunch. Li hummed a merry tune from his childhood as he admired the scenery around him. Memories and flashbacks raced through his mind as he glanced at certain places. He saw the bench in the park not too far on the west side. Once he reached the school, he could feel the blood in his veins turn cold as a slight shiver ran up his spine. Li continued to walk on by the school and soon approached Sakura's house.   
"This is it," Li spoke taking in a deep breath and heading towards her front door. As he was about to knock he saw something in the window to his right. Two figures standing, and one was Sakura. Li could feel his heart skip a beat and his breath become faster as he watched in horror. Time seemed to slow down. Sakura was in the arms over another boy. They were kissing. The kiss that he longed to have was being stolen by another. As the other figure became more clear to him he recognized the boy. His new found friend...Shigeru. Li closed his eyes tightly and slowly let go of the flowers. Tears ran down his cheek as the flowers dropped onto the ground. Li reluctantly turned around and without taking another look walked on back home leaving the trail of a bleeding heart behind him.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
As my brother would say "Don't hate, don't hate!" But seriously people. I'm very sorry that I   
had to do this. But it's for the best, I promise. But please please don't hate me. But review!  
Okay that was really cheezy but what can you do? I'd like to say that I finished this chapter   
the day after I posted up chapter two! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it up though...  
Don't hate don't hate! Look on the bright side, I think I got it back! So anyways I better stop  
blabbing on now. I hope to hear from you in your reviews. Later!  
  
  



	5. Should I Love You? Chapter 4: A Truth to...

Card Captors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Four  
A Truth to be Told  
  
Li shut the door quietly behind him as he hung his spring jacket on the coat hanger near the entrance. He slowly put the keys back into the basket and quietly walked towards his room.  
"Hey Li, back so early?" Chiho asked in shock as he approached the hallway with Madison not far behind.  
"Yeah," Li mumbled. "Oh hi Madison," he smiled weakly.  
"Hi Li," Madison nodded noticing the sad expression on Li's face.  
"So did you find out where you stood?" Chiho teased and nudged Li on the arm. There was a short pause.  
"Yeah...I sure did..." Li shrugged and continued walking to his room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to take a short nap," he added and closed the door. Chiho and Madison stood in the hallway silently, then walked into the main room.  
"Where did he come from?" Madison asked curiously.  
"Oh, I think he went to Sakura's house," Chiho shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Madison gasped.  
"I wonder why he's so quiet," Chiho sighed and brushed the topic away.  
"He found out..." Madison spoke softly and placed her hand on her chest as she sat down beside Chiho. Her face began to lose it's color as she slowly slid her hand up to her mouth. She was in complete shock.  
"You can't be serious! If Sakura told him he'd be going mad right about now," Chiho argued.  
"If I know Li, Sakura didn't tell him yet," Madison replied nodded her head slowly.  
"What do you mean, didn't tell him?" Chiho asked in disbelief. "Nobody in their right mind would tell him," he pointed out.  
"By the way he's acting, it's something much much worse than just finding out," Madison thought aloud.  
"What could be worse than being told that you were being cheated on with a guy that looks and acts just like him??" Chiho asked giving her the eyebrow. Then he thought about that for a moment and shook his head. "Ugh, that is bad!"  
"Wait wait wait!" Madison blurted out.  
"Ahh! What??" Chiho jumped.  
"Sakura told me that she was going to page Shigeru today to talk things out with him. She didn't tell me whether she was going to break up with him or anything but she said that she was just going to talk things through with him," Madison informed.  
"That was it..." Chiho replied quietly.  
"What's it?" Madison asked with great interest.  
"Shigeru recieved a page today while they were playing basketball, he didn't say who it was but he did get paged," Chiho pointed out.  
"Around what time was that??" Madison asked as if she was on to something big.  
"Uh..." Chiho thought and closed his eyes.  
"Come on Chiho think!" Madison said eagerly.  
"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Chiho argued. "Keep you're panties on," he grumbled. Madison slapped his arm and he grunted.  
"I think it was around...say...3:15...give or take a few minutes," Chiho shrugged.  
"And what time did Li leave??" Madison asked with a vigerous nodd.  
"I think around 3:30," Chiho nodded. Madison sat back on the couch in deep thought for a few moments. Then it hit her.  
"Oh...my...God..." Madison gasped.  
"What?? What??" Chiho asked shocking her.  
"Li saw them..." Madison mumbled.  
"Saw who??" Chiho asked totally confused.  
"Sakura and Shigeru..." Madison spoke quietly.  
"Oh...my...God..." Chiho gasped and fell back onto the couch beside Madison, both in complete shock.  
"How'd you figure that?" Chiho asked trying not to face the truth for his friends sake.  
"If you think about the time Shigeru got the message, and the time Li left for Sakura house, he was bound to be there around the same time Shigeru was talking to Sakura," Madison finished.  
"But why would Li get mad over seeing them together?" Chiho asked as if Li had a jealously problem. Madison looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him the eyebrow.  
"Oh...them...together...right..." Chiho nodded.   
"Plus I don't think Li would have a problem seeing them together, but you know Shigeru," Madison sighed.   
"What are we going to do?" Chiho asked in defeat.  
"I'm not sure, but you be here for Li okay?" Madison instructed and began to stand up.  
"Alright," Chiho agreed and walked with Madison to the door. "Are you going to talk to Sakura?"  
"No, not just yet," Madison replied with a sad face.   
"Okay, if you say so," Chiho nodded and kissed her good bye.  
"Oh and one more thing," Madison said right before pressing the elevator button. "Don't mention anything to Meilin yet either," she added biting her lip nervously.  
"Gotcha," Chiho grinned.   
"If Meilin were to find out, there'd be a rebellion," Madison rolled her eyes and walked into the elevator.   
  
Chiho let in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maybe he was still asleep. He knew it was probably a bad time to talk to him but he knew that he had to say something. I mean, Li could be committing suicide at this very moment. Or perhaps just thinking about it. Either way Chiho knew that Li needed someone there to talk to, and he was all he's got. He knocked one more time. There was a muffled 'yes' through the door.  
"Can I come in Li?" Chiho asked politely.  
"I'd really like to be alone right now," Li replied quietly.  
"Please Li, it's important," Chiho said worriedly. There was a pause and then the door opened. Chiho almost gasped when he saw Li's face. His eyes were so red that all the veins where showing. It looked like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was a complete mess, as if someone was trying to pull them out. His face, besides his eyes were the worst. His cheeks were all waxy and pale. He looked very ill.  
"What did you want to discuss with me?" Li asked softly as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Chiho was silent at first, then Li sat back down on the bed.  
"Are you alright?" Chiho asked with great concern. At first Li was motionless, then he slowly turned to look at him. There was this very sad and lonely expression in his eyes. He was longing for something.  
"Okay, that was a dumb question wasn't it?" Chiho asked biting his lip nervously.  
"I saw Sakura..." Li began releuctantly. Chiho kept silent knowing that Li wasn't finished yet. He just really didn't want to say it.  
"I saw Sakura...she was..." Li continued and slowly lowered his head. "She was...with...Shigeru..." he sobbed and buried his face with his hands and let the tears out. Chiho remained silent and sat next to him, he too almost had tears in his eyes. Now he knew just how much Sakura meant to him. There are no words. There are know feelings. Just love.  
"He was holding her in his arms...just like I used to..." Li said still weeping. "I loved her..."  
"Li..." Chiho began, but there was nothing to say.   
"Don't feel sorry for me," Li began firmly and wiped his tears away. "I was a fool to think that she'd actually wait for me!" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "How could I be so stupid!"  
"No Li, don't say that," Chiho said trying to make him feel better. "Look, I'm sure she tried to tell you but-" he began.  
"But nothing!" Li interrupted. "There I was, pouring my heart out to her, when all this time she was trying to tell me that she had broken her promise!" he concluded for his friend.   
"Li you have to stop this, snap out of it!" Chiho yelled and began to shake Li. "Listen to me, it's not your fault!" he continued. "You kept your promise, and that was all you could do! Got it?" he finished and stopped shaking him. Li was silent for a moment and thought about what he had said. He calmed himself down and spoke.  
"For the past seven years I've been setting myself up for this day, and it's finally come. I've been setting myself up to be hurt by the one girl that I'll ever love. But perhaps you are right Chiho, it wasn't my fault," Li sighed.  
"It's okay Li, everything happens for a reason. Maybe what's happening to you and Sakura, is...an obstacle you must over come before you reach the top. The best relationships are the ones you have to wait for, and fight for," Chiho finished.  
"I don't think that Sakura and I were meant to be though. You may be right about the whole relationship thing, but I think Sakura and I are lost now. There is no turning back anymore," Li nodded. Chiho was sad to hear this, but what must be shall be.   
"Okay, well I better cook dinner now. Are you going to eat?" Chiho asked as he stood up.  
"No, not tonight thanks," Li smiled weakly. Chiho sighed and shut the door behind him. Li turned to look out the window. He sat there for a moment staring at the night view, and slowly placed a hand on the glass.  
"What did I do wrong..." Li spoke softly as a burning sensation stabbed his heart.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sank in her bed as she let in a deep breath. The feeling of sadness over flowed through her body. It seemed so long ago, she couldn't remember when she lost her heart. The distant faces in her mind faded away, until she was left all alone. She could show a smile, it wasnt hard to do. But the scar in her heart would be there...always. She had tried calling Li's apartment several times already. Twice yesterday, and twice today. Everytime she called either nobody picked up the phone, or Chiho made some excuse that he couldn't come to the phone just 'because'. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. But the one thing she knew she had to do was to tell Li the truth. Before something horrible happens. Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura quickly picked up the phone hoping that it was Li.  
"Li?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
"You wish," a familiar voice teased. "But even then, why would he be calling you? Isn't he supposed to be crying his eyes out by now?? Let me guess, you didn't tell him right?" the was a sigh from the other line.  
"I just couldn't Meilin..." Sakura replied sadly.  
"Yeah. I guess cheating on someone is much easier," Meilin agreed sarcastically.   
"Hey! That's not fair Meilin!" Sakura argued. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen okay?!" she yelled angrily.  
"Fine, let's say I bought that. So what are you going to do?" Meilin questioned.  
"Well I have something to confess..." Sakura spoke quietly.  
"Hey hey, don't confess to me. I'm no priest," Meilin reminded.  
"Okay then. Let me rephrase that. The situation just became more complicated," Sakura said worriedly.  
"More complicated?? How can it get more complicated???" Meilin asked in total shock.   
"I kissed Li, the night we went out," Sakura informed reluctantly. There was a pause.  
"Are you mad??" Meilin blurted out. "I can see Li now 'she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she's a SLUT!'" Meilin yelled angrily. "Why are you telling me this??? Do you wanna die today??!!" she screamed.  
"Hey hey! Li doesn't know about Shigeru and I alright!" Sakura protested.  
"Oh that just makes things so much better! He doesn't know, how swell!" Meilin rolled her eyes.  
"You aren't making this any easier Meilin," Sakura sighed sadly.  
"Oh sorry, am I supposed to be on your side?" Meilin asked in confusion.  
"Look Meilin, I'm not out looking for someone to hurt," Sakura reminded.  
"Sure, it just comes naturally right?" Meilin questioned obviously not buying anything Sakura has said.  
"Okay that's it!" Sakura said angrily. "I'm not taking this crap from you!" she continued. "I was trying to ask for advice from you, and you obviously don't want to give me any. I told you once, and I'm going to tell you again. I'm not out here looking for someone to hurt. Yes, perhaps you're right, it just might come out naturally. But right now, I want to change that, and if you're not going to help me that's just fine with me," she finished. Meilin was silent for awhile, trying to absorb everything Sakura had just told her. In a way she felt sorry for her. Not matter how much she hated Sakura in the past, she knew just as well as anyone that Sakura would kill herself before hurting another person. Especially Li.   
"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up on you Sakura," Meilin apologized. "I'm just a little worried for Li. The poor guy, he loves you to death. I don't know what this will do to him. Especially since you kissed him..." she continued.  
"I know, I know. I don't want to ever see him like that," Sakura said worriedly. "I just wish that things were different,"   
"Wishing isn't good enough Sakura. You have to go out there, and fix the problem yourself. Do that for Li..." Meilin sighed sadly.  
"Yeah, he deserves that," Sakura replied taking in a deep breath. "Well I better get going then huh?"  
"Yeah, and hurry up! Before he hears it from someone else," Meilin joked.  
"Okay then, bye," Sakura smiled weakly and hung up the phone.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sakura slowed down the pace as she walked down the street near his apartment. She was thinking, or more like "reciting" what to say to Li when she got the chance to talk to him. She had no idea where to start, let alone what to say. She wanted this to stay as calm and rational as possible. This was so hard. Sakura let in a deep breath as she knocked on the door. There were noises from within, but more like shuffling than anything else. Then finally the faint sounds of feet could be heard coming closer to the door. Until finally it opened.  
"Oh I there Sakura!" Chiho said in shocked. Then suddenly there was a crash in the background as if someone had bumped into a pile of boxes in a hurry.   
"Aheheh..." Chiho scratched his head in embarrassment. "What can I do for you Sakura?" he asked nervously.  
"Umm...well is Li home? I really need to talk to him about..." Sakura began then lowered her voice to a whisper. "...Shigeru..."  
"Oh what a coincidence!" Chiho began then cut himself off.  
"What's a coincidence?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Uh I mean, what a coincidence that you came here to talk about something so important and yet he isn't home, shame..." Chiho lied.  
"Oh, that's too bad..." Sakura sighed sadly. "Well, when he gets back be sure to tell him that I came by," she smiled weakly and began to turn around.  
"Yeah, I'll do that," Chiho nodded slowly. "Bye,"  
"Bye," Sakura bit her lip and walked into the elevator as Chiho shut the door.   
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sakura had been walking around Tomoeda for two hours now, just thinking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. All the Sakura trees where in bloom and the weak petals began to fall on the the ground. Bascially it was raining petals. Despite the fabulous weather she was still very sad. Her life couldn't get any worse than this. She broke her promise to her first love by seeing another boy. The old love returns to her and they kiss. Now she's cheating on both boys. Why can't her heart choose one? When she told Shigeru what happened he tried to pretend he didn't hear any of it. Then when he finally faced the truth, he decided never to talk to her again. Now that she's trying to tell Li the truth, he doesn't seem to be around. Life could never be any worse. Everywhere she looked, she could see Li. Everything reminded her of him. That boy down the road looks like Li. As well as that boy rollerblading. And that young boy walking on the other side of the park looked like Li. But wait...that IS Li! Sakura sat up from the bench and ran towards the young boy.  
"Li!" Sakura yelled excitedly. The boy took one look at her and began to walk away.  
"Li wait!" Sakura continued to call out. "Li why aren't you listening to me?" she asked and stopped walking The tall figure stopped walking as well and stood there, silently.  
"Li, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.   
"Do you even need to ask?" He spoke quietly. His voice was rough and seemed calm. But if you paid close attention there was a slight uneasiness in his voice.  
"Li, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked in confusion. There was a moment of silence. "Li please look at me!" she begged. Li slowly turned around. Sakura almost gasped when she saw his face. Li's face was pale and stained with tears. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his hair was hanging off the side of his face. But most of all his eyes changed. His eyes were no longer warm and shinging with humor. His eyes went back to the way they were when they first met. Cold and serious. This time his eyes were full of hate and betrayal. It scared her. His eyes were a very dark shade of brown now. But then love in him can never die. There was still some hope seeping through. Longing for something perhaps. Never the less, he was very lost, and alone.   
"Oh my God Li! Who did this to you?" Sakura asked in shock and walked closer to him.   
"You," Li replied softly. Sakura felt an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her breathing became slower.  
"Don't give me that look Sakura!" Li finally spoke breaking the silence.   
"Li I-" Sakura tried to speak.  
"Don't say anything!" Li interrupted. "I have nothing to say to you!"  
"Li what are you talking about?" Sakura asked trying to hold back her tears. Just hearing Li yell at her like this scared her.  
"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you with Shigeru yesterday!" Li yelled angrily. Sakura was silent. The her blood suddenly went cold as her heart skipped a beat. She felt weak at the knees as well.  
"I came to discuss 'us' little did I know that there was no us," Li said sarcastically. "I bought some flowers for you, and when I came to your door..." he panted trying to forget it. "...there you were...in his arms..." he sobbed keeping it in. "I stood there for a few moments...watching in horror as he kissed you..." he finished.   
"Those flowers..." Sakura said quietly as she remembered seeing them when Shigeru left. She then looked up at Li. The expression on his face flushed and his eyes continued to water up.   
"Oh Li..." Sakura said reaching out to him. But Li quickly turned his face away.  
"Don't touch me...Sakura," Li said firmly. Sakura bit her lip holding back the tears. It hurt her so much to see him this way, and what made it even worse was that it was her fault. She reached out for him one more time.  
"But Li-" Sakura begged.  
"I said don't touch me!!" Li yelled and pushed her hand away. This also hurt Li to see her like this and treat her like this, but he was in too much pain to regret anything right now.  
"Li please, don't be like this!" Sakura begged bursting out into tears. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.  
"I'm sorry too," Li said firmly. Sakura looked up at him, there was something in his voice that made the meaning of the sentence different. The tone was almost, sarcastic.   
"Sorry?" Sakura questioned still sobbing a little.  
"I should've never returned to you," Li continued. Whatever kindness or pity he had left had disappeared. Sakura's eyes began to water again when Li spoke.   
"You made me feel like a fool Sakura!" Li said louder. Sakura trembled and shut her eyes when he yelled at her.   
"You could never understand the pain I felt being away from you all those years. I missed you more than anything else in the world," Li admitted taking in a deep breath. "And now...I think I'd rather miss you and go through all that pain for a million years than feel the way I'm feeling right now..." he said closing his eyes. "You don't know what you've done to me Sakura...I loved you..." he finished with a last deep breath. His breathing was very uneasy though.  
"I never meant to hurt you Li, please, you must understand that!" Sakura pleaded and threw herself at him. She leaned on him and threw her arms on his chest, but Li didn't budge. He kept his arms firmly at his side and turned his head away.  
"Why did you kiss me then?" Li asked seriously still not looking at her.  
"What?" Sakura blinked.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Li asked slowly. There was a short pause.  
"I...I...don't know..." Sakura said and put her hands on her head as if a throbbing pain had overcome her.  
"Why'd you lead me on!" Li asked and raised his voice.  
"I don't know!" Sakura said still holding her head. She had tears streaming down her face.  
"You weren't worth it," Li shook his head. Then, Sakura snapped.  
"That's not fair at all Li!!" Sakura yelled.  
"Oh, and you think any of this is fair?? HUH!" Li screamed even louder.  
"I've waited for you for almost seven years!!" Sakura spoke angrily. "You don't know what it's like having lots of guys after you, everyday. But even then I thought of you and held on. That's how I got this far. But then, one day. It stopped. But I did wait! How could you expect me to wait seven years???" Sakura yelled. There was a moment of silence.   
"Yeah well, I waited," Li said firmly and walked away.   
"Fine! Go ahead walk away!" Sakura yelled but Li didn't turn around. She watched sadly as he faded into the distance. Sakura fell onto her knees and wept. Now she's lost both of the boys in her life. Shigeru was upset at first because she didn't tell him about Li, but was willing to forgive her anyway because he loved her too much. Sakura rufused because she said that she had to tell Li first. Shigeru was a little upset by this because he was convinced that she still loved Li. Sakura tried to explain, but he walked away. Why was everyone in her life leaving her? She felt so alone and confused.  
"See if I care!" Sakura sobbed as she clutched her hands into fists, but one tear kept on falling. "I don't need you..." she said weeping softly.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Geez! All my chapters just keep on getting shorter and shorter don't they? But hey, I decided   
to post this chapter up early (because I originally was supposed to post it up AFTER the long  
weekend, just to be sure that everyone was back from Holiday because of they many great reviews  
I recieved from the previous chapter. Thanks a lot! But my personal thanks goes out to Deenaz   
(Sakura1985) and Erin (Truffle_Vampiress) Thank you so much for supporting me on and off ICQ.   
As for everyone else who reviewed thank you very much as well. Like I said in my last fic,   
without you I would have no reason to continue writing. Thank you over and over again. 


	6. Should I Love You? Chapter 5: The Final ...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Five  
The Final Decision  
  
Sakura gently ran her fingers up and down the photo. It was a picture Li and her had taken years ago, when they were still together. In the picture Li was a giving her a piggy-back ride and Madison was able to take the photo when they weren't looking. They had happy smiles on both their faces almost brought one to her face, but it was too hard. She sniffled a bit as she carefully placed the photo into a small brown box and closed it. Oh how she wished that Kero were with her right now. This would be a perfect time as ever to ask him for advice. Kero was living with Tori for awhile now. They've gone pretty close throughout the years. I suppose it's because they share a common bond. They both despise Li. Either way, I guess there are some thing you must learn on your own. Perhaps this was one of them. The sound of leaves ruffling could be hear beside her and feet shuffled on the ground. Sakura look at the person standing beside her. She nodded and moved aside to make room and shoved the box into her bag.  
"Hi Madison," Sakura sighed happily as her friend sat beside her.  
"How are you?" Madison asked worriedly. "Li told me,"  
"Oh he did?" Sakura asked as her smile slowly faded. "How is he?" she asked calmly.  
"He's okay..." Madison replied with reluctance. Sakura gave her this odd look as if she didn't buy it.  
"Okay okay, so he's a mess," Madison rolled her eyes. "How did you think he was doing??" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Sakura lowered her head.  
"I don't know..." Sakura mumbled.  
"He's so sad...if only you could see him you'd know what I mean," Madison blurted out with tears almost coming out of her eyes. "He won't eat, drink or sleep. He doesn't look sad or angry though. But he looks sick. He looks like a lonley ghost looking for his lost soul..." she finished. Sakura sat and thought about if for awhile.  
"I didn't mean it, I swear..." Sakura said softly as she looked up at Madison. "I would never do anything to...to.." she continued with some tears falling down. But she didn't seem to notice or care that she was crying. "Madison you have to believe me!" she begged.  
"I know, I know," Madison said biting her lip. She reached out to give Sakura a hug. She rocked her back and forth letting Sakura cry on her shoulder.  
"I just couldn't tell him," Sakura spoke after she calmed back down. "I knew what it would do to him if I told him...but I also knew how wrong it would be to keep it from him..." she added.   
"But the way he found out..." Madison began but left the rest of the sentence unsaid.  
"But take this for example. How do you let a blind man know that he's going to walk over a cliff without hurting his feelings?" Sakura asked in frustration.  
"Would you rather be told that you were going to fall over a cliff, or be left alone?" Madison questioned. Sakura considered it for awhile.  
"His love for you is true Sakura," Madison said trying to smile. "He's proven it more than once,"  
"I know that his love is true," Sakura nodded. Then she paused. "I just don't know if mine is..." she said quietly.  
"But it was seven years ago right? Then what's the matter?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"I don't know," Sakura shook her head. "Maybe I'm looking for something. A reason, a purpose. Maybe I need to fall in love all over again," she sighed totally stumped.  
"I don't think you have time for all that Sakura," Madison informed.   
"I know, but if this is love...love will wait, not the person," Sakura nodded. Madison could only agree. This was something that had to come from Sakura, not her. She smiled and stood up walking away. Madison paused for awhile and stood silent.  
"Please Sakura, I know that things always happen for a reason. But...but, just don't always believe that," Madison warned and continued walking. Sakura sat there silently for a few minutes letting everything sink in. Why did this have to be so difficult. It was well known that the best relationship were the ones worth waiting for and fighting for. Why couldn't she wait? It didn't matter anymore though. Li was gone. Out of her life. She had lost all she ever had because she just couldn't keep her promise. Stupid Sakura she thought. Perhaps there was something in herself that she was looking for. When she was a little girl she always thought that you'd know when you were in love, and that it would be so easy. There would be this nervous and exciting feeling all over your body, like the tingles. Perhaps even a blinking sign would appear over her head saying "YES." Boy was she ever wrong. Never once in her life was there ever a big sign saying 'yes.' The closest thing was the tingles she'd get from Li. Those wonderful tingles that would run from head to toe in her body, like a wave. How he drove her out of her mind. She knew she loved him, but she just didn't feel it anymore. She didn't know what to believe. Her head, or her heart. Her mind told her that she loved him, but her heart wasn't feeling it. Sakura leaned back on the bench and cried the thoughts away.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
It had been almost a week since Li last talked to Sakura. Things had changed a lot since then. He didn't talk very much and never bothered to start a conversation with anyone. He didn't ignore people though. Whenever someone asked him a question, he answer but didn't bother continuing the conversation by throwing another question at them. The sadness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by the seriousness and coldness that was once familiar to his friends in Tomoeda. He seldom smiled, and when he did it was only for show. He didn't care much about anything anymore. Sakura tried many times to call and come over, but he ignored her every single time. She tried finding out what his day to day timetable was but every time he bumped into her, he would just stare and use his magic to disappear. Sakura finally gave up a few days ago and stopped bothering him. He wasn't any happier at that, but it seemed to suit him just fine. The last thing she said to him was from a message she left on the answering machine. "Listen Li, I know that you're still mad at me and I don't blame you either. I just wanted to let you know that I'm very sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please...talk to me...I miss you...Li PLEASE. I know you're there! Please, pick up the phone!! Li you don't know what these past few days have been like for me, I love you...I love you...don't be like this...if you don't reply by tomorrow I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry...Li..." Her voice rang in Li's head everyday, like a an echo haunting him. The sweet ring in her voice soothed him. Usually Li would be tearing up a little from the tone of her voice in the message. Her plea and cry in the message made him feel guilty, but he just couldn't summon up enough courage to forgive her.  
"Hey buddy," Chiho said quietly as he knocked on Li's door. "You got a visitor," he informed. Li nodded and turned his attention back out the window while Chiho invited the guest in.  
"Hey Li," A familiar voice spoke uneasily. Li froze for a moment and slowly turned around.  
"Hi Shigeru," Li sighed.   
"I heard you haven't been doing do well, so I decided to pay you a visit," Shigeru smiled and walked towards Li.  
"Thanks man," Li nodded in greatfully.  
"So what have you been up to this past week?" Shigeru asked politely trying to make conversation.  
"Nothing really, just...thinking..." Li replied and bit his lip as if trying to hold something back.  
"Oh..." Shigeru nodded not knowing what to talk about.  
"Don't play all nice around me Shigeru," Li snapped with a firm voice. He turned completely around to look at him. "Why did you really come here?"   
"I honestly wanted to see if you were doing okay. Sakura told me..." Shigeru began leaving the obvious unsaid.   
"So she lied to you too?" Li asked with a slight chuckle.  
"Look, that may be true but I think we both know that Sakura would never mean such a thing on anyone. Sure I was mad, but then I thought about it. I'm not mad at her anymore, and neither should you," Shigeru began.  
"Don't talk to me about this alright?" Li interrupted. "You sound like you're trying to sell something," He rolled his eyes and turned around.  
"She loves you," Shigeru continued. Li was silent.   
"You know that right?" Shigeru asked with some uneasiness in his voice.  
"I don't know what to think," Li finally spoke. "You wouldn't understand," he sighed in frustration.  
"You may be right," Shigeru agreed. "But I do know what it's like to lose someone you love," he continued. Li stared at him with curious eyes.  
"I loved her very much. She was my world. But..." Shigeru began but paused. "But..I knew that she didn't love me back in that way. I could see it in her eyes. I didn't know why though. I guess, now I do," he finished and looked at Li. "She was looking for you," he admitted.  
"Well, it's over now. There is nothing she or anyone else can do to change my mind about my decision either," Li said firmly.  
"And what is your decision?" Shigeru questioned. Li was silent. "I'll tell you what you decided," he snapped. "You decided to ignore the most perfect girl in the world. To shut her out of your life. The one girl that you said you would ever love had been shut out your life, forever. You've decided to be the saddest man in the world, and be lonely forever," he finished. Li was left speechless.  
"It won't change anything. She lied to me," Li mumbled.  
"And you're willing to give her up because of one mistake she made?" Shigeru asked in confusion. "She lied to me too, but I know she didn't mean it, Li she's sorry," he complained. Li shook his head negatively and stared back out the window. Shigeru took this as his cue and stood up.  
"You don't deserve her," Shigeru said angrily as he walked towards the door. "But..she never really did love me, it was you all along" he shook his head sadly and grabbed the knob. "I just hope you realize that before it's too late," he finished and shut the door.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"This isn't good little man," Tori spoke quietly to the floating being beside him.  
"Affirmative big brother," Kero nodded in agreement.  
"Oh will you two give it up," Meiling rolled her eyes. "Yes I realize we're undercover and hiding behind a bush so Sakura can't see us, but honestly..." she sighed.  
"That is a negative big Mama," Tori joked and Kero chuckled trying to hold his laughter back. Suddenly Meiling pulled a fan out of nowhere and slapped Tori across the face. Kero finally bursted into laughter and Meilin banged him with a sledge hammer to keep him quiet.  
"So we know that Sakura is still in a fight with Li so far. Am I correct?" Meiling spoke as the two boys twitched in the background.  
"Yes Big Mama," They groaned and sat up.   
"I see we're not the only ones alone in this mission. It seems like 'Giggles' and 'Camera Girl' are on the same mission as well," Meilin continued.  
"We also have reason to believe that 'Ex-man' is on the same assignment as well," Tori informed. Meilin looked at him with suspicious eyes.  
"Where did you get this information Private?" Meilin asked with little confusion.  
"From Giggles, Big Mama," Tori nodded.  
"I see. Are you copying all this down Little Brother?" Meilin asked without taking her eyes off the "target".  
"10-4 Big Mama," Kero nodded. "So what's the whole purpose of us doing this again?" he asked in confusion. There was a moment of silence.  
"We'll gather as much information about the situation as possible. That makes us the link between them. We certainly can't keep the two together, but when the time comes we'll hit them with all we got," Meilin informed.  
"So we just let the others do their stuff first?" Tori asked inconfusion.  
"Yes, they clear the path, and we follow," Meilin grinned. The two Privates looked at eachother worriedly but nodded with confidence in their Commander.  
"Abort, this is enough for tonight," Meilin ordered and vanished.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The next few days were probably the slowest days of everyone's life. Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing anyone could to to stop the clouds from rolling over. Life seemed like and endless road. Madison and Chiho had a hard time watching their friends sink deeper and deeper into the dark holes of depression. It was obvious Li and Sakura needed eachother to live, but neither of them would admit it. This arguement has gone so far that even Sakura began to dislike Li for it. They've gone back into the past together. Li had become stubborn, cold, and arrogant once again. It bothered Sakura so much, and her frustraion with him became so great that it itched her. Nobody knew whether the truth was that Sakura was frustrated at the fact that Li was going back to his old self, or whether she felt so guilty for destroying his life. Everyone watched in horror as the two star-crossed lovers withered their lives away.   
Chiho slowly opened the door to his apartment and quietly shut the door. Li had been sensitive to any type of noise lately so Chiho had been trying his best to keep quiet these past few days. Chiho carefully put his keys in the basket near the entrance. He could hear Li's voice coming from the hallway. He was talking to someone. Chiho wasn't one to eavesdrop but, this time he was curious. Li's voice sounded slightly frustrated, or irritated in some way. Maybe it was Sakura? 'Nah' he thought. He tried his best to mind his own business, but his body wouldn't obey and soon he found himself leaning against Li's door. The muffles became clear until the voice was clear. Li was talking on the phone with somebody but it was definitely not Sakura.  
"Yeah I'm perfectly alright," Li spoke softly. "Things didn't go as planned, that's all," he continued with a sigh. There was a pause. It was obvious that the person Li was talking to knew Sakura and they were talking about her.  
"Don't be mad at her," Li snapped slightly offended. Another pause. "Yes of course I'm angry at her but-" he was cut off and was silently listening.  
"I know that, I just wish she knew it too," Li replied sadly. This next pause was short because it seemed like Li interrupted the person.  
"What?!" Li said in shock. There was a long pause this time. "Oh...I see, well you may be right about that," he continued thoughtfully. "So that's settled then," he sighed in relief. For some reason he didn't seem all that relieved though. There was a hint of resentment in his voice.  
"What about her?" Li asked firmly. There was a slight pause. Whatever they were talking about now was very serious. After a sigh Li finally spoke.  
"Yeah. I will then," Li concluded with little reluctance in his voice. He was listening now. "Yes. Yes I'm sure," he said reassuringly. There was one last pause. "Alright then, good night," then Li hung up.  
Chiho stood against the door for a split second abosrbing everything he just overheard. Shortly after he had come to the conclusion that Li was speaking to Meilin and that she had convinced him to do something. Considering the fact that Meiling approved of Sakura and Li's match up whatever she had convinced him to do had to be a good thing. For some reason though the tone of Li's voice throughout the last part of the conversation proved otherwise. But before Chiho could think about it any further he could hear some shuffling from within the room that made him move away from the door and into the kitchen. A few moments later Li's door opened and he stepped out. Li shut the door behind him and nodded at Chiho after noticing his presense.  
"How long have you been here?" Li asked suspiciously.  
"Uh...not that long I just got in," Chiho replied studdering at the beginning. Well it wasn't a complete lie.  
"Oh I see," Li nodded in approval. "So what did you do today?" he asked trying to start a conversation. Chiho was a bit blow away by the question. Li was actually starting a conversation!  
"Nothing much, I just spent the day with Madison that's all," he shrugged. Then Chiho pushed his luck and added. "If you know what I mean," he winked. Li rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.   
"Yeah uh-huh, right Chiho," Li grinned in disbelief. Chiho was so surprised at Li's reaction. He actually began a conversation, and rolling his eyes, grinning, and teasing him. It was great!! Whatever Meiling told him must have been a good thing!  
"Really now Chiho, what were you doing?" Li crossed his arms and gave him the eyebrow.  
"Promise not to get mad?" Chiho asked copying Li's expression.  
"Yeah yeah, sure sure," Li replied waving the thought away.  
"We were talking about how to get Sakura and you back together," Chiho replied fairly seriously. Li groaned.  
"Oh give me a break," Li rolled his eyes as he walked towards the living room. Chiho knew Li wasn't angry with him.  
"I'm serious Li," Chiho insisted and followed his friend.  
"You guys try too hard," Li pouted. "Which is probably why you're meant for eachother," he teased.  
"Could be," Chiho nodded in agreement. "But Meilin doesn't have much in common with her boyfriend," he thought scratching his chin.  
"Meiling has a boyfriend??" Li asked sitting up straight.  
"Yeah for awhile now actually..." Chiho nodded a little surprised that Li didn't know.  
"Who? Do I know him?" Li asked anxiously.  
"As a matter of fact you do, or at least you should," Chiho smiled.   
"Well then, quit stammering, who is it?" Li asked impatiently. 'If it's that Shigeru character again, why I...' Li thought.  
"It's Zachary, you know him right?" Chiho asked politely. Li sat blinking in disbelief for a moment and then fell over.  
"ZACHARY????" Li screamed and pinched himself. "Tell me I'm dreaming!!"   
"Nope, it's all real buddy," Chiho laughed.  
"But why didn't she say anything when I was talking to her?" Li asked still shaking his head. "Plus, I never imagined Meilin falling for a walking dictionary!" he pointed out trying not to laugh.  
"I have no idea why she didn't tell you," Chiho mumbled. "But Zachary isn't that much of a nerd anymore. Ever since you left Zachary has been the number one guy of course! That 'Captain of the drill team' title got to him. Then again I wouldn't know because I didn't know you back then,"  
"But..but...they hated eachother!" Li said in disgust.   
"What can I say? Opposites attract sometimes," Chiho shrugged.  
"What happened?" Li asked curiously.  
"It's a long story," Chiho sighed.  
"I've got a lot of time," Li informed. 'Well not really...' he thought.  
"Nah, I'd rather not get into it," Chiho brushed the thought away. (HINT: May lead to a future fic!)  
"Alright fine, I'll ask her later," Li smiled. "And I better have a little chat with Zachary too, that son of a gun," he joked.  
"Well I'm about to have dinner, did you eat?" Chiho offered.  
"Yeah, yeah I did. I'm going to sleep, I got a lot to think about now," Li nodded and stood up.  
"Uh, alright then," Chiho gave him an odd look.  
"Night," Li sighed and walked towards his room.  
"Night," Chiho replied quietly. 'What the heck is going on here?' he asked himself.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long! If I were a reader of this fic I'd kill myself  
too so don't worry. I was grounded for the past two months because my younger brother was failing  
two subjects. How that had to do with me is still a mystery. But most of you should know my brother.  
Oh and yes I did get the emails some of you sent me, thank you very much. Either way I hope you   
enjoyed this new chapter because I may take long writing the next because I will have many relatives  
over for the next week, and I might also go to America with them. So as you can see I'll be very   
busy for the next few weeks. I'll try my best to beat this writers block and continue to write the  
next few chapter before it gets busy around here. Thank you for your patience.   
for the   



	7. Should I Love You? Chapter 6: Mixed Emot...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Six  
Mixed Emotions  
  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly. Her eyes didn't have a hard time opening or adjusting to the light, because there was no light to adjust to. It was pitch black and she could still feel the cool breeze coming from her window as the curtains blew about. She lazily rolled over to glance at her clock it read, 4:38am. Sakura groaned and rolled onto her back and threw her hands over her head rubbing her eyes. This was the third dream this week. Sakura was never the dreaming type until the Clow Cards came into her life. After that she stopped dreaming and went back to nothingness. These past few days she began to dream again, but what they all had in common, was that Li was in all of them. The first dream was when they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. They were so happy. The images of her in Li's arms. She would lean on his chest and sigh happily, as he rested his head on hers. The breeze was warm and refreshing. In the second dream they were already married and had a daughter. It was odd. She couldn't quite remember what happened in that dream, just like the one she just had now. Oh how she was so worried about him though. I mean, he still was her friend right? Sakura rolled her her side and stared blankly out the window and gazed at the yellow moon. She felt like she was going to cry, but no tears were coming out no matter how hard she tried. Soon enough she fell back into sleep.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," A familiar warm voice greeted her as she walked down the stairs. Sakura smiled and yawned.  
"Morning daddy," Sakura sighed and walked into the kitchen.  
"Sleep well?" Mr. Kinomoto asked casually. Sakura froze at the thought, it's as if her Father knew. She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, but his expression remained neutral.  
"Yeah, fine, just fine," Sakura nodded still a little confused.  
"That's good," Mr. Kinomoto smiled. "Oh, there is pancake on the counter," he informed as he pointed. Sakura glanced over at the food, but her appetite slowly faded.   
"Uh, not hungry yet," Sakura replied making up an excuse. Mr. Kinomoto eyed her suspiciously.  
"Is everything alright Sakura?" Mr. Kinomoto asked worriedly. Sakura was reluctant to answer. Her father had always been there when she had problems, but now that she was older she wanted to fight her own battles. She knew her father only meant well, but she wasn't sure if she could do this by herself.  
"You know, if anything is wrong you can talk to me," Mr. Kinomoto smiled reassurringly.  
"Why is it that you always know when something is wrong daddy?" Sakura sighed in defeat and took a seat next to him.  
"Well I have to play mother and father in this family, it's instinct," He admitted. Sakura sat quietly for a moment grabbing her pants uncomfortably.  
"Now please?" He asked politely.  
"It's Li," Sakura began slowly. Her father almost immediately nodded and leaned back knowingly. Sakura explained her situation in a few minutes and when she was done her father sat there quietly thinking.   
"Daddy?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"I really feel sorry for him," He finally spoke.   
"Well do you have any suggestions?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
"I'm afraid not," He admitted.   
"That's a first," Sakura mumbled utterly stumped.  
"That's only because I think you've done everything you could do," He said patting her on the back. Sakura thought about her dreams for a moment, but didn't bother telling her father about those. There was also one more thing that she forgot to mention to Li, but she didn't think that he had to know. It wouldn't matter. Would it?  
"Do you still love him?" Mr. Kinomoto finally asked. Sakura looked up at her father half in shock half nervous. It was rather uncomfortable answering a question like this to her dad. Sakura could only nod.  
"Does he know that?" He asked.   
"I don't think so," Sakura replied reluctantly.  
"Well if you do he has to know," Mr. Kinomoto concluded. "A relationship won't get off the ground if the person doesn't love the other just as much. You both have to love eachother. I'm sure he still does. But either way, you should let him know Sakura," He nodded. Sakura didn't flinch. She knew her father was right, but she couldn't tell Li. Sakura had her reasons too, and they were valid ones.  
"Maybe," Was all she could say. She then headed back upstairs to her room to think. When she got up there she threw herself back onto her bed. Why was she going crazy? This feeling was horrible. She put them into this situation and wasn't she supposed to deal with it? But she couldn't. She had to know how Li was dealing with this too. She had to call someone and ask. But who would know him the most? Sakura quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number. ANY NUMER! She didn't care she just had to ask someone. The phone rang.  
"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.  
"Hi Meilin," Sakura spoke.  
"Oh hi Sakura," Meilin greeted a little shocked that she was calling her.  
"How are you?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation, though it was obvious that she was hiding something.  
"Uh..fine, fine. Are you alright" Meilin replied a little confused at Sakura's tone.  
"Yeah yeah, perfect," Sakura replied with a sigh. It was obvious she was lying now. There was a pause.   
"Okay okay, so perfect is not the word! But never the less I'm fine," Sakura pouted on the other line.  
"Really..." Meilin replied slowly.  
"Yeah...well...umm...." Sakura studdered. "Have you heard anything from..." she asked leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.  
"Uh-huh, sadly," Meilin said reluctantly.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me anything??" Sakura asked eagerly.  
"Only if you want to know," Meilin offered.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura replied sarcastically. Her imaptience was getting the best of her now.  
"Okay okay, keep your panties on Sakura," Meilin rolled her eyes. "Well to quote, he thinks he's dumb and blind," she continued.  
"Dumb and blind?" Sakura almost snorted at the remark. "Care to elaborate?"   
"He says that when he last talked to you he didn't really listen to what you were saying...well he listened...but he didn't really DO anything," Meilin explained. "That's why he felt dumb," she finished.  
"Blind?" Sakura asked axiously.  
"He said that he should have seen it coming that's all," Meilin shrugged.  
"No, he shouldn't have seen it coming," Sakura spoke firmly.  
"What?" Meilin asked utterly confused.  
"If he had seen it coming that meant he didn't trust me," Sakura explained. Melin was silent.  
"What else did he say?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.  
"He said that he promised he'd wait for you, so you can be together when he came back. You promised you'd be there when he did...but...nope. I've waited 7 years for nothing." Meilin sighed. "Those were his exact words Sakura,"  
"He really hates me doesn't he?" Sakura asked sadly.  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think he HATES you. I think he's just frustrated with himself," Meilin suggested.   
"Oh I see," Sakura nodded. "Anything else?" she asked not as eager as she was earlier.  
"I was hesitating on telling you this one because ot was pretty mean, and rude. But it was what he truly felt...and showed his heart break," Meilin spoke reluctantly. Sakura didn't hesisitate she was frustrated and anxious all at once.  
"Yes! Most definetely!! I don't care how rude or mean it is. I know what I did, and I want to know how badly I hurt him! I know it sounds wrong but Li is still my friend and I need to know! Not want to know NEED to know!" Sakura spoke quickly.  
"Okay..." Meilin sighed. "He said that you're probably a rude girl to him now, and probably always will be. He doesn't even think he'll ever, EVER even TRY to love you again. He says that nobody can pay him enough money to go out with you again. It's so over. He has no feelings for you now. No more. Zip," Meilin finished. She tried as much as possible to say it with the same feeling Li had when he told her. Sakura was silent, very silent.   
"His exact words?" Sakura asked hoping that Meilin over-exaggerated.  
"His exact words," Meilin nodded. Sakura felt stabbed. This was horrible! What had she done!  
"That sounds like something Li would say..." Sakura said shaking her head.  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Meilin asked rather angrily. "He's mad at you because you were being stupid prancing around like the happy japanese pom pom you were for the past seven years! And all you can say is, that sounds like something Li would say," she scoffed. "You have some nerve Sakura,"  
"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen??? I wanted real hard to love him. But I guess I couldn't lie to anyone. I just couldn't do it alright? I don't know...now I've lost a perfectly good friend because I'm a screwed up lost person who is afraid to fall in love." Sakura spoke fast. She sounded like she was getting mad, almost furious.  
"Yes I admit it! I'm afraid to fall in love!!" Sakura screamed. "No matter what he does for me, no matter how much money he spends on me, no matter how safe I feel around him, no matter how much I miss him...WHICH I DO...I MISS HIM SO MUCH THAT I"M GOING CRAZY OVER HERE!!!" she yelled angrily, but she was frustrated too. All these different emotions ran through her body and she felt like she could only let them out one at a time.  
"I know there is nothing I can do...because I'm just as scared as I was seven years ago. I'm a very lost and sad soul. Forgive me Lord for I have sinned! I have broken the heart of the only man that will ever love me, and lost him forever. It's all my fault..." Sakura finally finished on a depressed tone. Meilin was speechless. At first she was totally angry with Sakura and the next she was kind of leaning on her side. She was able to see Sakura from a different perspective, and now she knew how Sakura really felt.  
"Don't worry Sakura, things will get better," Meilin replied. That was all she could say. As lame as it was, there was nothing better she could come up with at that moment.  
"But I know that things will never go back to the way they used to be...never...and I don't blame him either. Doesn't he know how I lay in bed tossing and turning thinking about this everyday? How I stay awake at night worrying about what I've done? For God's sakes I dream about the man!! Yes I admit it! I dream about him!!" Sakura yelled once again. She was so frustrated with herself that the only way out was through yelling. A few seconds later she calmed down, just in time to finish her thoughts.  
"He haunts me in my sleep...and I can't escape him," Sakura sobbed. "I've been ignoring this for a long time, and you're the only person that knows all this. I have many dreams that I do not mention to anyone. But when I awake I stay in bed thinking about it," she continued seriously. "He's probably doing much better than I am though, he's a tough guy, and listen to me. I'm a complete wreck!" she said with a slight laugh.  
"But I never want him to know," Sakura began seriously again. "Never...I want him to move on...so I don't ever do this to him again...I want him to forget about me...even if I do fall in love with him again...I will never tell him...never...it's for his sake..." she finally finished and was silent.  
"How come you never told me this before?" Meilin asked half frustrated and half worried.  
"Because I was afraid to admit it to anyone, fearing what it might mean. Plus, the more people that know the better the chances are of him hearing about it," Sakura sighed in defeat.  
"I'll never tell him..." Meilin promised.  
"Good, it's better that he doesn't know, that's for his sake. I can handle him not knowing, I'll try my best to keep it in. But I know it'll be better for him. Forget about me, I'll be fine. It's him...I need to help him...forget me...forever," Sakura spoke firmly. She was very serious about her decision, and Meilin knew that nothing she or anyone else could say would stop her.  
"Well I hate to leave you like this Sakura but I have to eat now, plus someone is banging on my door," Meilin spoke rather annoyed from the banging though.  
"Alright then," Sakura nodded trying not to cry.  
"Do me a favor?" Meilin asked. Sakura was silent, and Meilin took her silence as a yes.   
"Keep you're chin up high okay? You're going to make it, I can feel it," Meilin smiled on the other line, but when the banging started again her smile faded.  
"I'll try," Sakura replied.  
"Okay then, bye," Meilin sighed feeling bad.  
"Bye," Sakura replied then they hung up. She waited and listened to the dial tone for a few moments then reluctantly put the phone down. She sat at the edge of her bed staring at the phone, then changed her gaze to look out the window. The day was young and beautiful, but Sakura seemed to notice none of it.  
"I need to help him forget me forever," Sakura repeated trying to reassure herself. Then she was silent. "But who is going to help me forget him...from my heart..." she asked herself quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek unnoticed.   
_______________________________________________________  
  
The banging annoyed her more and more as she stomped her way to the front door. Letting out small grumbles she flung out the door and was about to give the person the longest lecture in their life until she saw the expression on the face. The person had a wide smile stretching from ear to ear as the hand waved back in forth. Meilin no longer want to lecture the person, but want to strangle the person until they said their Hail Mary's.  
"What do you want Chiho?" Meilin asked containing her anger.  
"Nothing," Chiho continued smiling.  
"Nothing?" Meilin slouched. "You banged on my door for the past 5 minutes, and made me get off the phone with Sakura during an important conversation, just to say...nothing?" she asked rather irritated.  
"Yup," Chiho nodded happily.  
"Oh! I am so going to smack that smile off your face!!" Meilin roared and chased him down the street leaving her door wide open. Chiho laughed and continued running, or rather leading Meilin down the street until he turned the corner to the park. Meilin continued chasing after him but when she turned the corner she bumped into someone. The person was obviously expecting Meilin to come running down at that moment because he didn't move as Meilin feel to the ground. Meilin rubbed her eyes and groaned.  
"You are so dead Chiho!!" Meilin screamed utterly furious.   
"Well I don't know about Chiho, but I certainly hope you don't hurt me," The familiar voice spoke rather flirtatiously. Meilin blinked and focused on the blurry figure until it became clear. "I've already felt the wrath of Meilin," he laughed.  
"Zachary?" Meilin asked in confusion.  
"Happy Anniversary!" Zachary smiled and kneeled down to give Meilin a dozen roses.   
"You have an odd way of showing your love Zachary," Meilin rolled her eyes.  
"Well, you're an odd girl," Zachary pointed out and scooped her off her feet. "Plus, I was going for something original and unique," he grinned.  
"Yeah well, congratulations you're original and unique," Meilin smiled sarcastically and patted him on the back.  
"You still going to kill me?" Chiho asked from a tree not too far away. He flashed and innocent smile. Zachary laughed and they all awaited Meilin's reply.  
"Uh-huh pretty much," Meilin crossed her arms teasingly.  
"Oh sure, punish the messanger," Chiho pouted. Zachary and Meilin laughed as Zachary began to walk back up the street.   
"Did you eat already?" Zachary asked looking down on her.  
"Nope, not yet. Chiho interrupted me," Meilin glared back at Chiho.  
"Be nice, it was my idea," Zachary grinned and punched Meilin playfully on the arm. "Okay well since you didn't eat I'm going to take you out for lunch," he offered.  
"In my night clothes?" Meilin questioned. Zachary eyed her.  
"Why not? You look stunning when you're angry and worn out," Zachary teased.  
"I'm serious Zachary," Meilin laughed.  
"Okay okay, let's go back to your place and I'll cook there. I assume you left your door open from chasing Chiho," Zachary tried not to laugh.  
"That was your fault," Meilin pouted. "Now we're going to have to eat with a bunch of different wild animals," she teased still holding that angry face of hers. Chiho caught up out of breath.  
"Hey I wanna eat too!" Chiho complained patting his tummy.  
"Nope sorry, I don't like you," Meilin teased.  
"Oh gee...sorry..." Chiho said sarcastically and began to walk away. Zachary and Meilin laughed and continued onward to Meilin's house.  
"Oh Meilin," Chiho called after them remembering something.  
"Yeah?" Meilin asked.  
"What did you and Li talk about last night?" Chiho asked curiously. Meilin gave him a strange face.  
"I wasn't talking to Li last night," Meilin replied still a little confused. Chiho froze at the comment. "It was Saturday, I work on Saturdays,"  
"Who was Li talking to then?" Chiho asked quietly.  
"What?" Meilin asked even more confused.  
"Uh..nothing. I gotta go," Chiho waved and took off. He ran as fast as his legs could take him down the street to his apartment. He culd still hear Zachary and Meilin calling from behind but he knew that they wouldn't come after him. 'What the heck is going on here?' he asked himself in frustration as he turned the last corner. Whatever it was he was definetely going to get to the bottom of this and figure it out. Chiho skidded to the entrance of the apartment building and struggled impatiently to open the door. He jogged past several people who started at him oddily and pressed the elevator button. Looking at his watch he thought again, 'If Li wasn't talking to Meilin or Sakura last night then who?' he grumbled and glanced at his watch. He quickly took off to the staircase knowing that by the time he got up the elevator would probably be on the ground floor anyway. Climbing up the last flight of stairs Chiho flung the door open and ran down the hallway to his apartment. He opened the door quietly and slowly shut it behind him. Gently placing the keys in the basket he called out.  
"Li are you home?" Chiho called out. It was quiet. He walked around a bit and noticed a peice of paper on the counter. It read: "Went out for a walk, I'll be back for dinner." He cursed quietly and threw it into the garbage can nearby. He walked to his room and again noticed something posted on Li's bedroom door. It was a sign that read: "Do Not Enter" He stared at it utterly confused. Many different thoughts ran through his mind. He was curious, worried, suspicious, impatient and almost angry. Soon enough Chiho couldn't take it any longer, he just had to know why Li was hiding something from him, and who that person on the phone was. He cautiously opened the door and peeked inside in case Li planted a trap for snoopy people such as himself. Chiho was shocked when he flung the door open. He stared knowingly at the sight with wide eyes and covered his mouth.   
"There is no way!" Chiho yelled and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. He had it all figured out now, and he had to tell Madison right away.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Li walked slowly down the path surrounded by trees, to be honest he had no idea where he was going but he had to get away for awhile. It was very peaceful out here only natural sounds could be heard. The sound of his shoes shuffling against the ground as he walked was faint. He looked up every now and then to adore the reflection of the golden rays of the sun seep through the gap spots of the tree's hunter green leaves that was the most beautiful part. The merry sounds of birds chirping surrounded him from all direction sbut as you walked further you realize that there is a particular tree where the singing is the loudest. The warm breeze gently ran through every hair on his arm, and as the sun peeked through the cloud he could feel it's warm glow up against his cheek. The soothing sound of the wind blowing by, as it brushed itself by his ear and through his hair. The heat attached itself to his skin, but not enough to feel it's burning sensation because the wind blew right by to balance the feeling out. He soon approached the park. There was an open field for people to play on or hold picnics, but there was also several trees on the farther end of it. He continued walking and quickly spotted an old brown bench. Li sat down to ease his muscles from walking and closed his eyes. The ruffling of leaves sounded almost like tiny waves on water. Since his eyes were closed his other senses became more clear, the wind was louder, the heat on his arms and face was more obvious, and the chirping of birds was clearer. Suddenly he felt a presence and almost immediately opened his eyes. He turned around with a darting glare.  
"Please don't run away," Sakura said innocently. Li didn't flinch and only turned back around with crossed arms.  
"Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked sweetly. Li didn't reply but shook his head. Sakura nodded and sat down beside him. With her hands carefully placed in her lap she sat uncomfortably. She slowly glanced over at Li and pressed her lips together nervously.  
"You're a hard person to find you know?" Sakura spoke trying to break the silence.  
"It's easy when you don't want to be found," Li replied without changing his expression.  
"Oh I see," Sakura nodded looking down at her feet. She let a moment pass and turned her head to look at him.  
"Are you just going to leave it like this?" Sakura asked trying to control her anger.  
"Leave what like what?" Li asked without a care.   
"Us..." Sakura spoke softly but before she could continue Li interrupted.  
"There is no us Sakura, why can't you see that?" Li said impatiently. Sakura was a little hurt by this comment.  
"Even if that my be so, are you just going to leave it this way? Ignoring me for the rest of your life?" Sakura asked trying to keep calm.  
"Why not? It suits me just fine," Li shrugged the thought away.   
"I don't think so," Sakura argued. Li turned to look at her straight in the eye. She was determined to prove a point, he could see it now.  
"What would you know?" Li replied harshly and stood up. "Now what do you want from me Sakura?" he asked a little bit more calmly.  
"I need a reason," Sakura began then looked into his eyes. "I know you're ignoring me but I need a reason why," she finished seriously.  
"What?? Why?" Li said in utter confusion. "I don't understand,"  
"I need a reason wh-" Sakura began to repeat the question.  
"I heard what you said," Li interrputed. "But I thought that the answer would be rather obvious," he said impatiently. "Especially since you broke my heart," he muttered to himself.  
"I told you I was sorry, and I meant it Li!" Sakura yelled also standing up. There was a short period of silence, as if they were both thinking about something. Sakura stared at him longingly awaiting a reply. Li kept his gaze low to the ground in frustration thinking of a response.  
"I know you're sorry," Li finally spoke still keeping his gaze low. "And I know you mean it too," he sighed. "It's just...it's just...hard, Sakura," he began with irritation in his voice. "I just can't forget it, forget what you've done to me," he explained.   
"Li..." Sakura looked at him longingly. She wanted to much to hold him in her arms to rest his head on her shoulder to comfort him. But she knew, just as well as everyone else did, that there was nothing that could comfort him. She began to extend her hand out to place on his cheek but slowly withdrew knowing better. "What...what do I have to do?" she finally asked.  
"What?" Li asked after a pause. There was little shock in his voice, more irritation than anything else.  
"What to I have to do, to prove to you that I'm sorry...as a friend..." Sakura replied saying that last part on a soft tone.  
"Nothing," Li spoke firmly. He look at her in the eyes this time staring at each eye back and forth. "I know you're sorry," he began. If this was his idea of being reassuring he definetely wasn't showing it. "But, I have to get you out of my life," he continued taking his eyes off Sakura and staring back out into the park. Sakura felt her heart burst at the comment, but the next comment stabbed her.   
"Forever. It's over Sakura," Li finished on a serious tone. Sakura felt like she was going to cry, this horrible pain that had flooded over her body and soul was painful and lonely. She wanted nothing to do with the agony of a brokenheart.   
"Why...why do you hate me so?" Sakura asked almost angrily. She was so upset, sad, lonely, and in too much pain to care about anything right now. She knew she asked a stupid question, but the words just came out of her mouth.   
"Why?" Li asked as if the answer was completely obvious and that there was practically a sign hanging over them screaming out the answer. "Look Sakura, I gave up my heart to you. I loved you with all my heart," He began in annoyance, and the irritation showed in his expresssion. "Then with only one minute of passionate kissing..." he continued as if he was remembering that sweet moment under the night sky with dim lights from her house. The gentle touch of her their lips brushing up together. Then the soft tone slowly faded as he finished his thought. "...it's all gone..." he said with anger written all over his face. "I was a fool..."  
"Li but that's the past, and what I did was wrong, I'm here now...as a friend," Sakura spoke reassuringly. She knew that she wanted to love him, but for his sake being friends was the only way she could be a part of his life. Anything more than friends would simply drive him away, and she didn't want that. Her feelings, her love for him would have to be sacrificed in order for him to forget her, completely. He looked up at her. She was a little taken back from his expression. His eyes were captivating, almost hynotic. Yet there were tears forming in his eyes for they twinkled unhappily, but it was obvious he was holding them back. Her gaze slowly moved towards his hands. They were tense and slowly getting tighter until it formed a fist. He looked angry, but she knew him better than that. This was the kind of look he had when he wanted to tell her something, something important, but held himself back. His eyebrows tensed up, almost into a frown. Then with a deep breath he finally spoke.   
"Sakura...if you're asking for my forgiveness, you're asking for too much," Li said firmly and turned his head away. Sakura felt it and knew, that it was over. Gone. He never wanted her in his life anymore, and his next sentence proved she was right.  
"So please, leave me alone," He finished trying to remain serious and firm, but he said it with slight sadness and regret in his voice. Sakura felt like she was going to cry, she promised herself she wouldn't but the pain was too much now. She stood up and kept her back too him so she could let the tears flow without him knowing.  
"I'll leave you alone, and try my best not to bump into you if that's what you want..." Sakura nodded, the tears flowed down her cheek, but she didn't make a sound. She was too afraid of what he might say next. She wasn't worried if he might say something rude or arroagant. She just didn't want her heart any more broken than it already was.   
"It won't matter after tomorrow," Li finally spoke after a moment of silence.   
"What?" Sakura asked in total confusion. She could feel his presence behind her after he stood up. His warm breath crept it's way around her neck as he breathed. She tried to keep herself steady but only found herself shivering as the tingles ran up her body. She couldn't help it, she just wanted to kiss him and hold him close to her. But before she could pull herself together Li continued.  
"I'm going back," he finally informed her. Sakura froze as her heart skipped a beat. Her soul screamed out 'no' but she couldn't move, and her face was expressionless. She slowly turned around to face him. His body was almost up against hers. The tall a slender figure stood strong, and she could see he was serious. He was leaving. In his eyes though, she could see that he didn't want to leave. Perhaps he didn't want to leave her, but it was too late now. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and slowly almost on impulse she began to lean towards him, tilting her head up slightly. Li knew this, he saw this before. But he remembered and saw flashes of her kissing Shigeru in his head. He tried to turn away but his body wouldn't obey, he knew he still loved her. Oh how he wanted this kiss. Anything to feel her soft lips up against his. His mind knew better though, and since his heart and body would obey he spoke.  
"Sakura...please..." Li begged. That was all he could manage out from his mouth. "Sakura...please don't..." he whined. She didn't listen, she still looked up at him with those begging eyes. Begging him to kiss her. "Don't Sakura..." he groaned quietly. "Don't do this to me...please...I..." he breathed heavily. Sakura changed, she had no control over herself now. She just had to kiss him no matter what.   
"You...you what?" Sakura spoke softly and placed soft kisses up his cheek and slowly down near his mouth, but stopped there. Li groaned, not completely in anger, but more like in frustration. He had to keep him self calm, he had to pull himself together, he had to think straight, oh for heaven's sakes he had to kiss her!   
"I can't..." Li finally replied in a low husky growl. Sakura felt his warm breath on her cheek and finally leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. At first he didn't really welcome it because he remained motionless, but he certainly was holding back. Finally he moved and kissed her back. The sweet taste of her lips renewed him and he remembered what it was like. He slid his arms around her waist and couldn't control himself. Damn her! Damn her for being so perfect. She was irresistible and he just couldn't get himself to back away. He could feel her hands up his back, and he loved her this much. The kissing became more intense from their absence and Sakura slowly moved her hands down his back, around the front of his waist and up his firm chest. Li breathed in deeply as he pulled her in closer to him unwilling to let her go. She slided her arms around his neck and up the back of his head. He quickly switched his attention away from her lips and slowly moved down onto her neck. Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. The passion grew and grew with each soft kiss. Li was firm, confident yet gentle with her, and it drove her insane. Then again she drove him insane. The scent of her perfume could drive any man to insanity. To him she was an angel, a saint even. Yet she was a devil as sin, and so was her lips. All the fury and misery was expressed through the way he kissed her and she could feel it. She kissed him passionately with remorse begging him to forgive her. Then suddenly, a flash of her kissing Shigeru flodded his mind and he moved away. Sakura looked at him with pain in her eyes. But more like a pain like she was angry with herself, and not disappointed that he backed off. Much like the expression on his face. They both stood there, silently staring at eachother for a few seconds before he spoke.  
"I can't...damn you Sakura! Leave me alone!" Li yelled angrily. He knew it wasn't her fault in that way though. But she didn't know. Sakura felt tears run down her face and she finally ran off into the distance leaving the trail of tears from a broken heart behind her.   
__________________________________________________________   
  
Chiho ran as fast as he could down the street, past the stop sign, through the park, down another street, and past the last corner. He quickly glanced at his watch that read 3:30pm on it and knocked on the door. He tapped his feet imaptiently, and knocked on the door once again. He heard a voice from within, several in fact. Finally the door opened and Chiho allowed himself in.   
"What's wrong?" Madison asked giving him the eyebrow. Chiho didn't'reply at first, instead he looked around the room and nodded to the various people. He recognized eveyone and was glad they were there for the big announcement. Everyone that mattered, or probably needed to know was sitting around chit chatting. Meilin was talking to Tori and Kero. Zachary was just sitting beside Meiling while listening on into the conversation. Chiho had called Madison over his cell phone as he rushed on over to tell her that he needed all these people to be there at 3:30pm to make a big announcment. Hoe the rest of the group especially Meilin and Zachary got there before him was really odd but he shrugged the thought away and took in a deep breath.  
"Well?" Madison asked awaiting an answer. This time the whole group glanced in Chiho and Madison's direction to hear the 'big' news. Zachary leaned back comfortably, and Meilin crossed her arms impatiently at Chiho.  
"This better be good, I missed our anniversary," Meilin grumbled and Chiho glared in her direction. Chiho was about to speak when Tori broke out.  
"Well then pipe down and let him speak," Tori rolled his eyes at her.  
"Now who's interrupting?" Meilin shot back. Chiho was about to speak again but Kero intercepted.  
"Why don't you both be quiet?" Kero whined.   
"I second that," Zachary raised his hand.  
"Who asked you two?" Tori groaned.   
"Nobody needs a stuffed animal's opinion," Meilin mumbled.  
"NANI?!?" Kero yelled angrily. Zachary burst into laughter, but Meilin shut him up with a slap to the back. Tori started laughing pointing his fingers at Zachary, and with that Meilin hit him with her slipper.  
"Guys seriously!!" Chiho yelled over the chaos. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Chiho.  
"Well if you had-" Meilin began again.  
"I don't want to hear it Meilin!" Chiho interrupted. She slowly leaned back and stayed quiet. "Okay now," he took in a deep breath of satisfaction. "Everyone, Li's going back to Hong Kong," he finally announced. The room was silent.  
"That's it?" Zachary asked giving him the eyebrow. "What a waste of-"  
"Oh shove it!" Tori complained.   
"He's what???" Meilin asked in complete shock.  
"That's impossible!" Madison agreed putting her hands on her hips.  
"He can't!" Kero objected raising his hand.   
"He wouldn't!" Tori yelled almost as a threat.  
"He would," Chiho nodded.  
"Shame..." Zachary shrugged the thought away.  
"But that's not right, he didn't work things out with Sakura yet," Madison sighed.  
"I'm not sure if he wants to," Chiho reminded.  
"Yeah well he better not break her heart!" Tori pounded his fists together.  
"Oh so it's okay to break Li's heart but not Sakura's?" Meilin questioned.  
"Well if you put it that way..." Tori thought. "Yeah," he shrugged.  
"Smooth..." Zachary sweatdropped.  
"But how are we going to fix this guys?" Kero crossed his arms.  
"Can we?" Madison asked.  
"I don't know, it might be tricky," Chiho scratched his chin.  
"Tricky is good," Zachary smiled.  
"Not that kind of tricky!" Tori bashed Zachary on the head.  
"What? I like tricky!" Zachary rubbed his head.  
"This is all happening too fast! We need more time," Meilin grumbled.  
"Wouldn't he have told you if he was leaving?" Kero asked Meilin in confusion.  
"He should have," Meilin sighed.  
"Too bad," Zachary teased.  
"Then how do we know if he's leaving for sure?" Tori questioned Chiho's discovery.  
"I saw his room," Chiho informed.   
"Haven't we all?" Meilin frowned.  
"No I haven't," Zachary spoke.  
"Me neither," Tori nodded.  
"Nope," Kero crossed his arms. Meilin sweatdropped.   
"That's not what I meant!" Meilin yelled hitting the three on the head.   
"So what did you see?" Madison asked Chiho while all the other boys were rubbing the bumps on their heads in the background.  
"Nothing," Chiho simply replied.  
"Nothing?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"Nothing," Chiho repeated.  
"Nothing?" Meilin questioned.  
"Nada," Chiho shook his head.  
"Nothing?" Tori asked in confusion.  
"Zip," Chiho replied crossing his arms. There was a moment of silence as if everyone was thinking. Zachary had a confused look on his face.  
"Nothing?" Zachary finally asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"ISN"T THAT WHAT I JUST SAID!!!" Chiho yelled in irritation.  
"But then how'd you know he's going back?" Zachary asked in confusion. "Are you psychic or something?"  
"No! I know because there I didn't see anything. Get it? I didn't see anything in his room!" Chiho rolled his eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two.  
"OOHHH!!!" Zachary finally spoke. Then he paused. "OOHHH!!!" then he suddenly paused again. "OOHH!!"   
"Meilin please, bag him!" Chiho begged.  
"Geez! If you're so smart Zachary why don't you--!" Tori began but then cut himself off not knowing what to say. Everyone waited. "Why dont you...get a brain!!" he finally replied. Everyone looked at him oddily.  
"Get a brain?" Zachary asked before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "Uh...okay Tori...HaHaHa!" he continued laughing. Tori grew bright red while everyone else tried controlling their laughter.  
"Why you!!" Tori yelled and started to stand up to choke Zachary but then the door flung open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Sakura. She look like she had been crying, a lot. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and her eyes were deep red. Madison put her hand to her mouth in disbelief and walked on over to her.  
"Oh Sakura, are you alright? What happened?" Madison asked almost in tears from just giving her best friend a hug. Sakura wiped her tears.   
"I saw Li, we talked, then got into a fight, but then when I thought things were getting better he blew me off," Sakura sobbed on Madison's shoulder. Everyone stared at them speehless. Instead they all listened and were ready to jump at them to help Sakura out if need be.  
"Li...Li..." Sakura stuttered and turned to everyone. "Li's leaving to go back to Hong Kong," she announced. Everyone sighed. Mumbled words could be heard all around the room as they scratched their heads pretending that they didn't already know.   
"Oh no! Really?" Meilin said trying to be as sympathetic as possible.  
"I had no idea," Kero crossed his arms.  
"Me neither squirt, I mean brat, I mean Sakura," Tori said as he continuously interrupted himself.  
"What?" Zachary said totally confused from everyone's reaction.  
"Baka..." Tori and Kero grumbled.  
"Tori," Madison called out. Tori perked up and looked at Madison.  
"Take Sakura home, I think she needs some rest," Madison said worriedly. Tori nodded and walked over to his sister, kissed her on the forhead and said. "Everything is going to be alright," he smiled down at her and lifted her onto his back. Everyone waved goodbye to them and closed the door. Sakura rested put her arms around her brother's neck for support and rested her head on his shoulder. The last thing her brother said rang in her head before she drifted off. 'Everything is going to be alright,' she certainly hoped so.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
But first off I have to thank my brother for making me sit infront of the computer, even with  
writers block. If you didnt force me to think about my story, and then work on it I probably  
would be done this chapter. Thanks.  
  
YES!! I'm finally done writing this chapter!! But I'm sorry I wasn't able to post it right  
away because my internet has been down for the past few days. But I posted it as soon as it   
up again, so that's a good thing right? Sorry the ending was so bad, but what can you do? Oh  
when I finsihed the part with Li and Sakura in the park my brother, the author ~*Syaoran Li*~  
insisted that he read it, but I told him to expect the unexpected. He agreed but when he   
finished reading it he said that he still didn't expect what I wrote. Well to tell you the  
truth, I didn't expect what I wrote either, it just came to me. Well look at me, babbling on  
and on. You don't want to read about me, you want to read my fic right? LOL. I hope I can post  
the next chapter soon.   



	8. Should I Love You? Chapter 7: The Last C...

Card Captors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Seven  
The Last Chance  
  
Li woke up with a huge headache, and an unfamiliar feeling of a heavy heart. He barely slept that night and spent the most part of it tossing and turning trying to get the images of Sakura of of his head. Flashes of Sakura, flashes of her kissing Shigeru, and flashes of him kissing her. He felt so odd. Yet, there was some sort of warm tingly feeling on his lips and he slowly placed two fingers on the spot where Sakura had kissed him. Moaning in frustration of the memory he tilted his head back, side to side and to the front before attempting to get up. As he walked towards the kitchen he hadn't remembered seeing Chiho last night when he had returned home, but perhaps he had spent the night elsewhere. Madison's perhaps. Li almost chuckled at the thought, but only found enough energy to shake his head. He yawned and opened the refigerator to find some breakfast. Why wasn't he able to to get Sakura out of his mind? Just because of one small kiss...okay so it wasn't small....but why? He subconsciously continued to replay last night's turn of event in his mind until he realized his eggs were almost burning. Li cursed under his breath.  
"Li?" Chiho called out in a groggy voice.  
"Oh morning Chiho, what time did you get home?" Li asked without taking his eyes off the pan of eggs.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Chiho mumbled scratching the back of his head. Li only laughed. "How about you?"  
"I uh...well..." Li tried to remember. "I honestly don't remember...that's odd," he shook his head in disbelief.   
"Well I was at Maddie's place, everyone but Sakura and you were there. I assume you bumped into her?" Chiho asked politely. He knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long though.   
"Don't assume too much," Li replied trying to keep his cool.  
"That's not what Sakura said," Chiho replied being honest. He knew he was in for it now, but that didn't matter. He had to find out what the heck was going on. Li paused.  
"I see, and I assume you want to know what happened?" Li crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Naturally. She was crying, Li," Chiho pointed out.   
"I'm not going to say anything," Li replied with a shrug. This response almost ticked Chiho off.  
"What happened Li? A simple kiss couldn't have made her cry, so what happened!" Chiho blurted out sarcastically.  
"Yeah well, it did," Li replied almost yelling at him. Chiho paused and Li turned around so his back was turned to him.  
"You ki-" Chiho began still a little surprised.  
"Yes, we did," Li interrupted so he wouldn't hear the words.  
"So what was the problem?" Chiho asked calmly. There was silence. Chiho knew Li was thinking about it. He could see Li's muscles tense up from behind. Finally Li turned around.  
"I couldn't get myself to forgive her," Li admitted.  
"So you kissed her instead?" Chiho asked in utter confusion.  
"It wasn't like that, she was so close to me..." Li began recapturing the moment. "She begged me to kiss her, and I could see it in her eyes too, but she kissed me first," he continued with slight reluctance.   
"But why didn't you run or turn away?" Chiho asked quietly.  
"I couldn't move, I tried I really did but..." Li began with frustration. This was so aggravating! "But then...I kissed her..." he quietly added. Then snapped out of it. "I tried to stop but she was so perfect and I guess since I missed her so much...I just couldn't..." He quickly explained, but slowed down at the last part.  
"I see, but what made her run off to Maddie's?" Chiho asked scratching his head.   
"I blew her off, telling her to leave me alone," Li groaned and buried his hands in his face.  
"You what??" Chiho asked in shock. "But you just kissed her!"  
"I know I know," Li said slightly irritated by the subject. "But I just couldn't stop seeing images of Shigeru kissing her...I just couldn't forgive her..." he finished quietly.  
"You can fix this Li," Chiho said encouragingly.   
"I don't want to," Li shook his head. "It's better off this way, Sakura and I weren't meant to be,"   
"Don't give me that because I don't care what you think right now," Chiho pouted and tapped his chin in thought. "What time is your flight leaving?" he asked casually. Li wasn't surprised at the question, he knew that Chiho had found out. How could he not? He was such a nosy brat! In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone else knew about it too.   
"Today, 8:30pm," Li replied with a sigh.  
"Today??" Chiho choked completely forgetting that Sakura had already mentioned that last night. "No matter," he breathed. "If you hurry you'll have enought time-"   
"I'm sorry buddy, Sakura and I are through," Li interrupted by holding up a hand and headed to his room.   
"You love her Li, admit it," Chiho called after him. Li stopped walking and turned his head to face him.  
"I have nothing to hide Chiho," Li smiled slightly and closed his door.   
"What a selfish little brat!!!" Chiho muttered angrily. Li obviously didn't hear because there was no response coming from his room. What made things worse was that Li denied his feelings for Sakura with a curved smile on his face. Some nerve. Either way he wasn't going to give up on them, there has got to be something else he could do to help. But first he had to know how Sakura felt about all this.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"I told you," Sakura grumbled between her teeth containing her anger for a few more moments. "I DON"T LOVE HIM!!!" she screamed and almost picked a vase up to throw at the group but thought better of the idea and threw pillows at them instead. Chiho, Madison, and Meilin had a hard time keeping things on the calm side. They've spent the first hour trying to make Sakura feel better, then spending the next half hour slowly slowly hinting that Li still has feelings for her. Sakura was devastated at the thought and began to get angry.   
"Okay okay, so you don't love him..." Chiho raised his hands up in defeat.  
"I HATE HIM!!!" Sakura cried and buried her face into her hands. Madison shook her head disapprovingly at Sakura and quickly moved to her side giving her a hug.  
"Oh Sakura, what has he done to you?" Madison sighed soothingly.   
"More like what did she do to him," Meilin mumbled and Chiho immediately nudged her arm. Madison gave her a darting glare.  
"Did you tell him you love him?" Chiho asked trying to set the record straight.  
"I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Chiho almost ducked under her table.  
"Okay so you don't...we'll go with the past tense," Chiho squeaked. He then cleared his throat. "Did you tell him that you LOVED him?" he asked seriously.  
"No," Sakura sniffled calming herself down. "I didn't think there was a need because we were LIP TO LIP!" she continued sarcastically. "We shared an intimate moment together," she emphasized the last word. "I thought he felt the same way," she admitted.  
"Oh I see," Chiho nodded.   
"But then he told me to leave him alone," Sakura added flatly. The room fell silent but was soon broken by the door opening. A familiar head popped out and frowned at the sight.  
"Oh no, the world is ending," Tori said sarcastically.  
"SHUT IT TORI!!!" Sakura beamed almost ripping out her hair. "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she groaned. "ESPECIALLY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" she screamed coldly.  
"Aw Sakura, is that any way to treat the person who carried you home last night?" Tori said with a puppy face. Sakura just groaned in annoyance.   
"Get out guys, I'll handle this," Tori instructed the others with a wave.  
"I'm afraid if we come back one of you will be dead," Chiho said giving him a worried look.  
"Yeah well that's a risk I'm willing to take," Tori grinned confidently.  
"What? Risking youself? How noble," Meiling asked dryly. Tori glared at her. "With her mood and your attitude, she won't last five minutes," she crossed her arms.  
"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," Tori smiled ignoring her last remark. Madison looked at Sakura worriedly and left her side heading towards the door. Chiho patted Tori's arm as Meilin left the room with a curved smile upon her face. When the door was shut Tori sighed.  
"Some friends," Sakura slouched.   
"Yeah well what can you do?" Tori shrugged.  
"I was going to ask you that same question," Sakura shot back glaring at her brother. Tori shook his head and sighed.  
"Play nice," Tori shaking his index finger in disappointment.  
"Look who's talking," Sakura began with irritation. "Look if you came here to-"   
"No I didn't Sakura," Tori interrupted raising his hand. Sakura quickly slapped his hand down. Tori titled his head and lowered it. "I'm seriously worried about you," he admitted. Sakura slowly looked up at him with curious eyes.  
"Get real Tori," Sakura almost laughed and wiped her face with her sleeve.   
"I'm serious, what's up with my little sis?" Tori nodded. Sakura changed the expression on her face and knew that her brother wasn't acting.  
"Was the whole attitude before all for show?" Sakura said almost smiling.   
"Yeah," Tori agreed and crossed his arms.   
"Oh don't be so smug about it," Sakura shook her head and hit him with the pillow she was leaning on. Tori laughed knowing that his little sister was going to be alright. She was just suffering from a broken heart. Tori smiled happily down at his little sister and sighed.   
"Now if you don't mind me asking," Tori asked playfully at first then paused and changed his expression. "What happened at the park yesterday?" he asked worriedly. Sakura changed her expression too one moment she was smiling and the next...well...she wasn't.  
"It didn't work out," Sakura shrugged trying to hide her feelings from her brother. She paused and remembered exactly what happened and her eyes began to water up all over again. "He doesn't love me," she cried with tears running down her rosey cheeks. Tori bit his bottom lip and gave her a hug and rocked her back and forth letting her cry on his shoulders.  
"Shh...shh..." Tori coaxed her. "It's alright now, he can't hurt you," he sighed covering up his anger. Sakura explained the whole story, even the part when he kissed her and dropped her like it meant nothing to him. Tori turned red but for some reason didn't hate Li for doing what he did. Tori understood now.  
"Hey hey," Tori said softly and placed a finger under Sakura's chin and gently lifted her face up to look at him. There were some tears still flowing down her cheek but she was sniffling. Tori wiped the last tear off her face with his thumb and smiled.  
"He loves you," Tori said almost whispering. Sakura's expression turned into shock and confusion.   
"Then why?" Sakura asked almost frowning but she kept a steady gaze with Tori. She looked back and forth, from the left eye to the right eye searching for an answer. Tori smiled.  
"That's something he has to tell you," Tori replied knowingly. Sakura turned away angrily.   
"If given the chance," Tori added after turning her face back to see him.   
"I did, I kissed him Tori! He had a chance then," Sakura crossed her arms in disbelief. Tori shook his head.  
"That's not what I mean," Tori looked at her as if she already knew what he was talking about. Sakura looked at him with curious eyes.   
"It's over Tori," Sakura gave up. "He doesn't love me, and I hate him," she concluded.   
"Then how can love be given a chance?" Tori questioned. "Take a risk Sakura,"  
"I did, and I can't do it again," Sakura shook her head as if in pain and he could see the frustration in her eyes. "It hurts Tori, it really does and I don't know how much more I can take," she objected.   
"You'll know what to do," Tori reassured her. "Like I said, everything is going to be fine," he smiled and tucked her into her bed. Sakura may have been eighteen years of age, but to an older brother a little sister will always be a little sister.   
"Thanks Tori," Sakura tried to smile but it was too hard.  
"I didn't do anything...yet," Tori winked as if he had something up his sleeve. Sakura knew this look, Li is so dead. "Try to get some rest alright?" he gave her the eyebrow and kissed her on the forehead before closing her door. The others were patiently waiting downstairs and as soon as Tori walked down everyone stood up. Suddenly the room was filled with tension as the other took notice of Tori's frown.   
"Where's the brat?" Tori asked with determination in his eyes.   
_________________________________________________________  
  
Tori stomped the whole way to Li's apartment. He stepped into the elevator and glanced at his watch. It was a little past noon and it seemed like all the girls had gathered at Sakura's house so Tori slipped his way out and decided to pay Li a visit. He had no idea what he was going to do or talk about but as soon as he got inside the apartment he would figure it out. Tori banged on the door and Chiho answered it.   
"Where is he?" Tori demanded and flung the door open and squashed Chiho.  
"Nice to see you again too..." Chiho coughed. Tori looked across the room to see Li talking to Shigeru.  
"You!" Tori roared and made his way over and rolled his sleeves up. Li stood up.  
"Look Tori I don't-" Li began and raised his hands showing peace but was interrupted by a punch to the face.  
"Hey!!" Shigeru yelled and attacked Tori.  
"Stop!!" Chiho yelled and ran to the scene leaving the door slightly open.  
"Let me at him!" Tori commanded and tried to break free of the other boys arms.  
"Calm down Tori!!" Shigeru and Chiho ordered. Tori glanced at Shigeru.  
"What do you care? Don't you hate him?" Tori questioned. "Or do you surrender to him, and admit your defeat by joining him since you obviously can't win my sister?" he continued dryly. Shigeru growled at the sudden remark and puched him in the face.   
"Guys!!" Chiho screamed trying to separate the two.  
"Tori!!" Li yelled and held Shigeru back.   
"Let go of me Li!" Shigeru commanded.   
"No it's for you're own sake," Li frowned and held his arms back.  
"Don't make me do this Li," Shigeru warned but Li didn't let go and got punched.  
"I warned you," Shigeru grumbled and attacked Tori. Tori did the same and punched Chiho and began to attack Shigeru. They puched eachother back and forth from stomach to face.  
"STOP!!!" Chiho demanded but got punched by Shigeru when Tori dodged the blow. Chiho went flying to the ground.  
"SHIGERU!!" Li yelled and punched his backside. Tori took this to his advantage and kicked Li. Shigeru tripped Tori with his leg, "GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled as Tori sucummed to his leg trip causing him to fall over, face first onto the center coffee table.   
"NO! STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE-" Chiho stood up trying to quel the fighting, after being interrupted by Shigeru's elbow smacking into his spine. "OWW!!" Chiho yelled helplessly falling foward flat on the carpet.  
Shigeru ran jumping on one foot off Chiho's back launching in the air towards Tori who was giving Li endless elbow drops. "RAHHHH!" Shigeru howled as he collided into Tori's backside like a raging pistol, knocking Tori clearly off Li's cover. Li, groaning as he stood up, only ended up being knocked down again as Shigeru slammed into Li with full body force.   
"Dammit Shigeru!!" Li flipped Shigeru over head sending him rocketing into Chiho's tall wooden cabinet. Li clicked up with the "kick-up" landing into a crouch stance avoiding a flying pillow.   
Through the rumble, a quiet knocking was heard from the front door. As the person tapped lightly on the front, it slowly slid open giving way for the entry. He peeked in and spoke, "Yeah hey, I came here to say bye to Li," Zachary voiced his comment. He stared at the room, seeing Tori choking Li into the kitchen, and watching as Chiho helplessly running dodging Shigeru's saucer throwing. "Hey... fighting isn't-" Zachary's phrase was cut short as a saucer flew at his temple. He slowly slid his hand up by his side in shock as he felt a trickle of liquid seep out of his skin. He imposed a glare at Shigeru who continued his rampage of plate-throwing at Chiho when he yelled angrily, "AHHHH!!" he charged jumping over the couch pouncing on Shigeru and Chiho smashing them all into one of the lamp posts by the drawers. It fell to the ground cracking the bulb inside as it scattered on the rug.   
"NO ONE HITS ME!!!" Zachary grinded his teeth and went into a combo of childish slaps into Shigeru's forearm like a cat scratching post.  
Shigeru and Chiho stopped and stared at Zachary with an awkward and weird look. "Damn Zachary, my grandmother's TOE can scratch better than you!" Shigeru mocked pushing Zachary off and threw Chiho over the couch.  
Tori thrusted his fist at Li's side, Li dodging it easily as he tumbled over the kitchen counter. Tori reached out and grabbed the broom by the fridge and slashed it sideways just above the counter. Li ducked avoiding the hit, standing back up right after. Tori came again coming from Li's right side. Li perked his head towards the left and twirled around a chair using the chair's back stand as a shield weapon. Suddenly after the intersect, Li hopped his left foot onto the seat and brought his right foot around and kicks Tori over the counter sending him on his back. Li jumped up on the counter and stared above seeing the suspended cage of pots and pans. Grinning with an idea, he grabbed a hold of the mass and forced it down crashing into Tori with a * clang *  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE WRECKING MY APARTMENT!" Chiho uncovered his anger as he dodged Shigeru's right swing and responded with a swift elbow to Shigeru's nose. "STOP IT NOW!!" Chiho jabbed Zachary's face with his left making Zachary bash into a large portrait on the wall breaking the glass.  
"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!!" Shigeru blasted a saucer at the back of Chiho's kneecap causing it to bend and making him start falling on his back. Chiho spotted Shigeru running towards him getting ready to kick his head. In return, Chiho jumped up continuing to fall on his back, but brought his left leg up over his head and kicking Shigeru in the face sending him falling to his backside. Shigeru recovered hastily landing on his hands and doing the kick-up as well to get back on his feet. He smirked at Chiho. "And here you were wanting to stop the fighting." Chiho gave a fake smile trying to act tuff, "Yeah well..." he broke his character and ran for cover.   
"DIE BRAT!!" Tori threw the broomstick directed at Li's forehead like a javelin. Li easily dodged the attack by jumping up and rolled into an horizontal position in the air and spinning violently to the ground lacking in height as he remained close the the ground. But what he didn't know was that during his spinning, he kicked Shigeru several times on his turn-out making Shigeru wanting revenge as he and Li went into a martial art kick and punch sequence. Shigeru went forth to give Li a direct punch, but being blocked as Li lifted his leg up to block and pushing it on a shelf to the right, by the samurai sword collection. Shigeru picked one of the swords off the desk and unsheathed the metal weapon. He stabbed it at Li forcefully. Li retreated the move by doing a twirling roll over the couch and grabbing the coffee table surface board as a shield. Shigeru launched in the air and held the sword firmly infront as he slammed it down towards Li. Li yelled for strength as he placed the board in front of him using it as a block. Shigeru rolled off the small board and charged at Li again, giving him speedless blows from the left, right and upward at Li's chin, with every one being reversed by Li's blocking techniques.   
"I'LL GET THAT BRAT!!" Tori scoffed as he leaped off Chiho and ran towards Li joining up with Shigeru to fight Li. As Tori punched with all his might, alongside with Shigeru's sword blows, Li found it almost challenging to defend himself with the one single circular board. Zachary and Chiho followed to stop the fighting until everyone, including Shigeru and Tori flew back simultaneously into the couch. By the force of all of their weights put together, it forced the couch to flip over, leaving the obvious victor Li as he stood panting by the window, the only one standing. He finally spoke after catching a short breather, "STOP THIS NOW!!" Li yelled. "This is totally senseless!!" he continued. "You're all acting like juvenile delinquents!!" "It never should've gone this far, I was only trying to defend myself when I realized it got out of hand." "For God's sakes, Shigeru was charging at me with a SWORD!!" he yelled aloud. "Stop this at once!!!" he concluded throwing the beaten up wooden board to the ground as Shigeru threw down the sword.   
"Now get up off the floor!" Li ordered the other three boys. "Now!" Zachary was the first one off the floor, probably because he was the one most afraid of Li.   
"Help me up," Chiho asked and extended his hand. Zachary grabbed it, and helped him up. But before Chiho could stand up straight Zachary let go off his hand sending Chiho back down.   
"What was the for??" Chiho asked angrily and placed his hand on his behind to check if it was still there. "Geez..."  
"Stop that!" Li yelled and smacked Zachary at the back of his head. Zachary rubbed the bump on his head and groaned. When everyone got off the floor and finished cleaning up the apartment they all sat down on the couch. They all sighed in relief that the cleaning job was done and over with.  
"Why did you come over here Tori?" Li asked as he gently wiped a cut on his arm.  
"I came here to knock you senseless," Tori rolled his eyes and put abn ice back on his back.  
"Good luck," Chiho sighed and put a frozen pack of vegetables on his head.  
"I came here to bring him back to his senses," Shigeru nodded and groaned when his knee began t bleed again.  
"Yeah well I had nothing to do with it, I only came here to say good bye," Zachary complained and put medicine on his wounds.  
"Yeah well...good bye Zachary," Eveyone moaned in annoyance. Zachary just pouted.  
"Guys I appreciate the thought but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving for Hong Kong tonight. Plus Sakura and I don't belong together it's over," Li spoke firmly making his decision clear to everyone.  
"But she still loves you," Chiho informed. Shigeru moaned at the comment as Tori scowled.  
"She does not," Li waved the thought away.  
"How do you know that?" Chiho argued.  
"Ugh...it doesn't matter anyway," Li shook his head completely irritated.  
"Doesn't it?" Chiho asked giving him the eyebrow.  
"Stop asking those kind of questions!" Li said in annoyance.  
"What kind of questions?" Chiho asked cluelessly.  
"Those kind of questions!" Everyone yelled feeling Li's irritation. Chiho sank in his seat.  
"You're answering everything with a question," Tori grumbled.  
"I am?" Chiho asked but covered his mouth when he realized he did it again.   
"If you didn't love her why did you kiss her Li?" Tori questioned.   
"He what???" Shigeru asked on the tip of being mad and surprised.  
"She kissed me!!!" Li argued then slowly added. "...first..."  
"Exactly," Tori said in satisfaction.  
"Exactly what???" Li asked angrily. "You didn't prove anything!"  
"Well the fact that she kised you means that she loves you, right?" Tori began.  
"Not really..." Li mumbled as everyone else nodded in agreement with Tori.  
"Oh shut up!" Tori rolled his eyes and continued. "And since you kissed her that means subconsciously you love her too," he finished. Everyone else thought about it and agreed.  
"Maybe not, It could have been just absence. Plus the fact that he was angry with her BECAUSE he loved her affected his actions. It was an implusive thing to do. It didn't necessarily mean anything," Zachary spoke stating his own opinion. Li thought about it and nodded in agreement while everyone else glared at Zachary angrily.  
"Okay Zachary," Tori spoke calmly as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll give you ten seconds to run, then you're dead," he warned giving him and evil stare.  
"But he's right Tori," Li crossed his arms knowingly.  
"That's only because you're in denial," Shigeru spoke. He hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation and hearing him speak now felt odd. The room fell silent.  
"I too think Zachary is right," Shigeru began ignoring Tori's death glare. "But, I also believe that there is also a subconscious part of you that does love her. That part of you as well as the frustrated part that is determined to shut her out of your life came out yesterday. Which explains why you let her go. You got frustrated and let it get the best of you forcing you to say things you didn't mean, causing her to run off," he finished. The room remained silent.  
"No," Li finally spoke and turned his head away. "I was frustrated because I couldn't get the picture of you kissing her out of my head," he said coldly. Shigeru paused for a moment.  
"Did she ever tell you what really happened that afternoon?" Shigeru asked calmly. But Li could sense that he had something up his sleeve. Li shook his head to.  
"When I kissed her that day..." Shigeru began but paused slightly embarrassed about what he was going to say next. "She...she pushed me away..." he finished as if the memory itself was to painful to talk about. Chiho gasped while Tori and Zachary were stunned. Li remained neutral.  
"I didn't see that," Li admitted.  
"Perhaps you would have if you stayed a split second longer," Shigeru shrugged.   
"Why...why didn't she tell me?" Li asked almost irritated again.  
"Would you have listened?" Shigeru casted a knowing glance at him.   
"I guess not..." Li admitted feeling guilty that he hadn't been listening to anything Sakura had tried to tell him. He had just shut her out of his life without letting her speak. But that doesn't matter. Shigeru might just be making this up to get him to forgive Sakura. Nice try.  
"It still doesn't excuse what she did to me," Li shook his head.  
"No I guess not," Shigeru sighed in defeat. "I just hope you take what I said into consideration, it would certainly be a shame to see two good friends turn into enemies over this," he warned and stood up. "I better get going,"  
"Me too," Zachary nodded and stood up too. He walked with Shigeru to the door and they waved good bye before closing it behind them. There was a period of silence.  
"I guess I better get going too," Tori nodded and began to stand up. "I need to check up on Sakura," he sighed. Li and Chiho walked him to the door but before Tori let he turned to Li.  
"Look Li," Tori began on an annyoing note. "I'm not doing this because Sakura is my little sister. I'm not doing this because she's in love with you," he continued rather frustrated. "Even though that in itself is hard to admit, and is disgusting..." he muttered to himself. Li obviously heard because he growled at the comment. "What I'm trying to say is that," he paused looking for the right words. "Well...I had a love once, and to get straight to the point I let her go because of one mistake she made, it hurt me a lot to shut her out of my life," he admitted. "But it hurt me a lot more to forgive her. Sometimes I just think that if I can help you and Sakura through this, maybe a part of me will be at peace," he finished with a long sigh. Li was silent as he absorbed what Tori had just told him.   
"Good bye Li," Tori nodded and left. The tone of his voice made it sound like he was never going to see him again, and perhaps he was right about that. Chiho shut the door behind Tori and turned to Li.  
"So what do you think?" Chiho asked wondering what was on Li's mind. Li immediately snapped out of his thought.  
"What's there to think about?" Li asked dryly and headed back to his room.  
__________________________________________________   
  
Sakura sat on her bed hugging her knees close to her chest. This has got to be the worst break of her life. But it was all Li's fault, not hers. She tried to fix things, she tried to work things out but no would he listen? He was so stubborn! She hugged her knees tighter in anger as she grumbled. Well the point was that she tried her best and since her blew her of it was over. Yes over. Then if it was over why won't this heavy feeling in her chest disappear. She sighed and rested her head on her knees as she thought. Why did things feel so incomplete? These mixed emotions bothered her so much and all she wanted were things to be the way they used to be. She glanced over to the clock on her left and bit her bottom lip in thought. It was 7:50pm. His flight would be leaving in fourty minutes and he was probably already in the airport. Tori's voice kept on repeating itself in her head. 'His flight number is 983, this may be your last chance Sakura...' His voice faded slowly into the distance of her imagination haunting her almost trying to tell her something. '...you're last chance Sakura...' Sakura rubbed the tears away from her face and stood up walking towards her closet and throwing anything she could find on. When she was done she galnced at her watch nervously it read 8:05pm. She could still make it if she tried. She ran down the stairs 'Oh please let it not be too late...' she thought. She ran down the last few steps yelling her father's name and soon she was out of the door with the car keys with her whole family wishing her luck.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Li let in a deep breath and took a seat in front of his gate. He was worried that he wasn't going to make it but he had a few minutes left to spare before the plane took off. It took so long to load his things into the car, get to the airport, and check in his luggage. The traffic was unbelievable! Since there were only a few days left of spring break he it was assumed that everyone was going back home. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, 8:15pm. His sighed again and leaned back in his seat waiting for the boarding call. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at this very moment. Actually he was still quite confused about what Shigeru told him. Sakura pushed Shigeru away? Why did she do that? Was it possible that Sakura still loved him? He rubbed his hands together in frustration. He knew that leaving Japan was a good idea, but now he wasn't as sure. 'Getting away from Sakura would be a good idea' he thought. He wasn't convinced. He buried his face in his hands and ran his hands through his hair. 'Don't do this Li, not now' he grumbled. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the first boarding call. He looked over at the gate but didn't move. 'Damn you Sakura...'  
__________________________________________________  
  
Sakura banged on the steering wheel for the horn. The highway was so noisy. The traffic was getting worse and worse as students were making there way to the airport before school started up again. She rested her elbow on the window sill and she looked around. "Come on!" she yelled impatiently. She continued to honk, but she knew it was no use. She banged on the gas pedal and cut off another driver ignoring the honking and swear words around her. All she knew was that she had to get to the airport and stop Li from getting on his plane. She didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to do it, how he would react, or if he'd even listen but all she knew was that her life depended on it. She knew she couldn't live without him, and wasn't willing to let him go if she could help it. She cut off two more drivers and pressed on the gas pedal which sent her speeding north and the airport was now in sight. "Just a little bit more Sakura, you can make it" she told herself aloud. The clock in the front read 8:25pm. She narrowed her eyes on the road and drove faster. She was not going to lose him again.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Li still sat in the seat staring at his ticket. Many people were walking around him but he didn't seem to notice. He just continued to sit and stare at his ticket thoughtfully, wondering if this was a mistake. He tapped the ticket against his knee and ran his fingers through his hair taking in a deep breath. He stood up and walked slowly towards the gate but stopped by the window to look down onto the highway. The colors were beautiful, so many lights were on. The building were glowing bright white, and the car lights were either yellow or red. He walked closer towards the window and gently placed his hand against it. Part of him screaming at him to go on the plane, and another begged him to stay. He was about to turn around when a woman tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir? This is you're last chance," she warned. Li nodded and it took all his strength to take his eyes off of the view. But with one last look at the city Li reluctantly followed the woman into the plane.  
__________________________________________________  
  
Sakura drove faster and faster and she was close enough to see the window in the airport. She noticed a figure look out the window and a woman take him or her away from view. Sakura continued to drive straight when something else caught her eye, something red. She knew what it was and suddenly stepped on the brakes ignoring more honking and swear words from drivers trying to pass her. She didn't care anymore. With her heart pounding painfully she looked at the clock in front of her that read 8:29pm. She couldn't gather up enough energy to cry so she just sat there motionless and expressionless. She suddenly felt all alone, and lost. Her heart felt heavy as she watched the slowest minute of her life pass and finally the clock struck 8:30pm. She kept her hands on the wheel but didn't move. He had walked out of her life for the second and last time.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well I don't have much to say again, except that I'd like to thank my brother. He basically  
wrote the whole fighting scene. You can tell when I'm writing and he's writing. He put a lot  
more detail than I did. But at some point we switched again. I wrote the diaolgue at the end   
of the fight scene when they...well...stop fighting. @_@;;. But I hope that you liked this chap  
because it took me a few weeks to get over my writers block. But watching a few CCS episodes,   
and the 2nd movie a million times really helps. Oh and I've been listening to my 'insirational'  
Anime CD and other Anime songs really helped me. Well that's enough babble from me. Later!  



	9. Should I Love You? Chapter 8: Renewed Ho...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Eight  
Renewed Hope  
  
Sakura stared out the window of the restaurant and sighed resting her chin in the palm of her hand. It's been three days since Li had walked out of her life and things have never been the same. She tried her best to move on and she was slowly getting there with the support from her family and friends but everyone knew it was going to take some time. She sighed in once again until finally a voice infront of her interrupted her thoughts. Sakura shook her head slightly and focused on the figure before her.  
"Earth to Sakura, are you there Sakura?" Shigeru asked waving a hand infront of her face. "Your food is getting cold," he reminded. Sakura stared down at her food and smiled.  
"Sorry, I was just-" Sakura began.  
"Thinking?" Shigeru finished for her raising an eyebrow. He sighed and nodded his head and sipped from his cup, "I know"  
"I'm real sorry Shigeru, I guess I'm still not over the whole thing you know?" Sakura explained resting both elbows on the table and leaning forward. "But I'll get there," she assured him.  
"Don't worry about it Sakura," Shigeru waved the thought away. "I was just worried that's all. But are you sure you just want to forget about it?" he asked folding his arms and leaning forward as well.  
"Positive," Sakura nodded.  
"I just think that you-" Shigeru began.  
"Should go to Hong Kong?" Sakura finished for him as she tilted her head in question.  
"And clear things up," Shigeru added confidently. Sakura pressed her lips together and leaned back in her seat.  
"I told you Shigeru, I honestly don't think that there is any reason why I should go to Hong Kong," Sakura shrugged. "Especially since I tried my best here, what makes you think he's going to change his mind there?"  
"I don't know," Shigeru shook his head and leaned back.  
"Unless I have a good reason why I should go all the way to Hong Kong to talk things out with him..." Sakura sighed "I'm staying here,"  
"Fair enough," Shigeru raised his hands up in the air in surrender.  
"Why do you care so much Shigeru?" Sakura asked casually as she sipped from her cup.  
"Huh?" Shigeru asked not hearing the question.  
"Why do you care so much that I'm with Li?" Sakura rephrased the question. "Don't you-"  
"Care?" Shigeru asked looking up from under his eyelashes. He saw Sakura nod and he sighed in frustration and avoided her gaze by looking out the window.  
"It isn't that I don't care Sakura," Shigeru began still staring out the window. "I mean..." he said taking in a deep breath. "I...well...to be honest...I still love you," He slowly turned to look at her in the eyes. His prussian blue eyes welling up with love and sincerity as he spoke. "You know I'll always love you Sakura,"   
Sakura could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt her to see it. "But why then?" was all she could manage to say.  
"Li loves you, and I think he'd have a lot more to offer you than I could ever give you," Shigeru explained trying to keep up a supportive smile. "I can't explain it, but I just can't simply compare and I knew it from the moment I met him too," he let out a slight laugh this time. "But..." he reached out and placed his hand ontop of Sakura's. "Whatever happens, please be happy Sakura," he smiled and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.   
"I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you Shigeru," Sakura apologized holding on to his hand.   
"Don't worry, I don't think any perminant damage has been done," He attempted a joke but it didn't convince him. "Plus...I knew you didn't love me the way I loved you," He attmepted a smile. "I could see it in your eyes," he looked longingly at her. "So please...tell him..." he nodded.  
"We'll let nature take it's course Shigeru, whatever will be, will be," Sakura reminded him. Shigeru only nodded then glanced at his watch.   
"I better get going," Shigeru smiled and hugged her from across the table. "Take care," he sighed and left money on the table for the bill. Sakura waved goodbye and watched him leave. It wasn't long before Sakura was lost in her thoughts of Li once again.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Li walked through the park slowly as he kicked the pebbles on the ground in frustration. He shoved his hands in his pockets with a slight groan as his fingers brushed up against a small velvety box. He looked up at the blue spring sky and sighed in thought. He had tried his best to get Sakura out of his mind and on to more important things, but somehow that task became much harder than it seemed to him before. Li crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at the various couples walking hand in hand around him. Frowning slightly he began to sit down until the cracking of branches behind him caught his attention.  
"Li?" A familiar voice inquired. Li slowly turned around and nodded a greeting.  
"It's nice to see you again, I'm glad that you were able to see me on such short notice," Li thanked with a small smile. The friend smiled back and sat down on a bench behind him and look up at him thoughtfully.  
"I heard about Sakura, I'm very sorry Li," The tone was sincere with slight sadness. Li waved the thought away and took a seat.  
"It's no problem now, I'm back home and I've been able to rid my mind from her," He was lying through his teeth and he knew it, but his pride got the best of him and became his strength.   
"As long as you're happy Li, you worried your mother and I for a while when you first returned to us," The person bit their bottom lip worriedly as they avoided Li's gaze and looked at the solid ground with green grass growing above it all. Li sighed and turned his full attention to his friend.  
"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry for ignoring you all these years-" Li began.  
"You weren't ignoring me Li, you were just...distracted...that's all," The tone was fake, but telling Li the truth would only complicate things.  
"Yes, well now I'm not and I'd like to turn things around and thank you for all you've done for me," Li continued trying to catch the person's attention. It did. His friend slowly turned to look at his face to see if his expression matched his words, and they did.   
"Well I really didn't do anything..." The person insisted. Li placed a hand upon their shoulder and nodded.  
"Yes you did. You were there for me during our childhood, and during our late teens. You were a big part of my life," Li reassured confidently. She looked away back onto the ground not wanting to hear more, but fearing he would stop. The small petals of spring flowers falling gently onto her black hair. Li swallowed and continued.  
"And I'd like you to continue to be a part of my life," Li continued softly. He cautiously leaned forward eyeing her expression. He looked up into her eyes and down onto her light pink lips knowing what his intentions were. She noticed his slow movements and hesistantly began to move towards him slowly parting her lips as she caught his eyes slowly close. Li let out a short sigh as his lips claimed hers. Her lips moved with his, caressing him. Li convinced him self that this was what he wanted. He felt it was his duty. But, it just wasn't the same. There was no spark, and there was no fire buring within him as she carefully broke the kiss. She opened her eyes to face him and could see the fear in his eyes. He was so uncertain. Her warm blue eyes searched his face for a few moments wondering if this could be true and it was. For it was only a short few minutes later that Li began to crawl onto his knees before her. He carefully put his hand in his right pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it looking up at her and asking her firmly and confidently.  
"Will you marry me, Kimi?"  
___________________________________________________________   
  
Sakura looked up at the pale blue sky with a short sigh. The sun's heat could be felt on her arm as she strolled down the pathway near the park. It was mid afternoon on a Friday and Madison had asked her to come over to her house for a short chat. Nothing exciting had seemed to be happening ever since Li had left. Although, exciting was a strong word. It was far from exciting, but at least there was something to keep everyone busy. Sakura kicked a pebble on the ground as she walked up the street. She knew very well that everyone was trying to be extra nice to her because of the sudden turn of events. But Sakura was determined not to let her bad love life ruin everyone else's day. She would show them, she thought as she turned a corner. There was a young boy holding up flowers while people walked by ignoring him. As she walked by the boy spoke.  
"Excuse me Miss, but would you like to buy a flower?" He asked politely. Sakura smiled and bent down to his level.  
"Uh... sure why not?" Sakura shrugged as she searched through her purse. The boy looked at Sakura carefully. She was wearing a knee length pale pink loose skirt, with a baby blue three quarter shirt to go with it, followed by a light beige pair of sandals. The boy tilted his head in question and asked.  
"Are you going to your boyfriend's house?" He asked inncoently. Sakura almost laughed at the comment but shook her head. "Why?"  
The boy shrugged. "Because I met a young man last week who bought all my flowers from me!" he smiled happily. "And he was wearing really nice clothes too!" Sakura smiled but couldn't help her small laugh from escaping her mouth.  
"Oh really?" Sakura asked trying to play along with the child. The boy nodded vigeriously.  
"He was going to see his girlfriend," He added then scratched his chin. "Her name was Sakura I think..." Sakura froze for a moment.  
"Oh really..." Sakura spoke quietly. The boy smiled and extended his hand.   
"I'm Oshi," He said excitedly. Sakura nodded and shook his hand.  
"And I'm Sakura," Sakura nodded trying her hardest to show a genuine smile. The boy tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.  
"Did you get your flowers?" Oshi asked concerned. Sakura laughed a bit and nodded her head.  
"Yes I did, they were beautiful," Sakura complimented.   
"Where is he?" Oshi asked in curiosity. Sakura paused for a moment then spoke.  
"He's not here, he went back to Hong Kong," Sakura finally answered.  
"But he's coming back right?" Oshi asked rather worriedly.  
"No I'm afraid not," Sakura sighed.  
"But... but... you love him don't you?" Oshi questioned. Sakura looked at him. He was so innocent, but sincere. He was taking this conversation very seriously. But before she could answer he spoke.  
"He loves you though," Oshi smiled confidently. "I know he does," Sakura laughed slightly and with a small smile.  
"And what makes you think that?" Oshi scoffed at the question and put his hands on his hips.  
"Because he bought all my flowers!" Sakura really laughed this time and stood up.   
"Well you know what?" Sakura smiled and reached deep into her handbag. "I'm going to buy all your flowers today,"   
"Really???" Oshi asked utterly surprised. "So you do love him!!!" Sakura paused for a moment then slowly smiled reaching for her flowers.  
"Yes...Yes I do,"  
__________________________________________________  
  
The day suddenly seemed brighter as Sakura pranced down the street towards Madison's house. She sung a merry tune as she jumped up to grab a pink petal from the tree, smiling happily to herself. She remembered the warm gentle feeling of his fingers running down her arms as he held her close late at night. She sighed confidently completely determined to make that a reality once again. She could feel his gentle breath upon her neck as she thought about him; it wasn't far away from home. She clutched her hands into a fist in excitement as she knocked on Madison's door. She squealed in delight as she heard footsteps coming from inside. She was so anxious to tell Madison of her sudden change of plans. Sudenly the door opened and Sakura nodded greeting her friend as Madison moved aside to let Sakura in.   
"I've got something to tell you Sakura," Madison spoke quietly as she shut the door behind them.  
"Me too!!!" Sakura said happily as she walked into the main room taking a seat on the couch. Meilin and Chiho were also sitting patiently on the couch opposite of Sakura.  
"I suggest you listen to what Madison has to say first Sakura," Chiho nodded.  
"Oh but it's about Li," Sakura jumped in. Everyone else remained silent for a moment but Sakura spoke before anyone could say anything.  
"Did you know that there was a little boy selling flowers around the corner?" Sakura smiled excitedly.  
"No... but Sakur-" Madison tried to speak.  
"Well I bumped into him today, his name is Oshi an-" Sakura continued interrupting Madison.  
"Look that's sounds cute and all Sakura but we have more important things to discuss," Meilin blurted out calmly.  
"But this kid said he knew Li," Sakura pointed out then quickly explained Oshi's story about how Li bumped into him on the way to her house.   
"Oh really?" Chiho asked in great interest.  
"Chiho!" Meilin yelled.  
"Oh right sorry," Chiho lowered his head and cleared his throat.  
"Well anyway, you guys must be wondering what this story has anything to do with what I wanted to tell you," Sakura smiled.  
"You mean that wasn't what you wanted to tell us?" They all asked in shock.  
"Oh no!" Sakura laughed.  
"Great..." Meilin grumbled.  
"But honestly Sakura, you should listen to what we have to say first," Madison tried to explain.  
"But this is good news, you guys will be so happy!" Sakura clapped her hands.  
"Well this is bad news," Meilin pointed out.  
"Bad news?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in question.  
"Uh... I mean... it depends..." Chiho jumped in.  
"Well in that case good news first right?" Sakura nodded and sat at the end of her seat. "You see I've been doing a lot of thinking about Li and how things used to be." She began.  
"Sakura," Madison tried to interrupt.  
"I also had a small chat with Shigeru, and he's been real supportive about the whole thing too."  
"Sakura," Chiho also tried to interrupt.  
"In fact, he told me that I should go to Hong Kong and find him. I didn't think much of it though..."  
"Sakura," Meilin groaned in annyance.  
"That was until I talked to Osh-"  
"LI'S ENGAGED!!!" Meilin interrupted finally blurting it out. The room suddenly fell silent, and everyone felt the tension as they watched Sakura's smile slowly fade. They stared at her for a moment until Sakura lowered her head; water rushing into her eyes threatening to fall.  
"He's engaged?" Sakura finally asked in almost a whisper. Madison nodded, but Sakura didn't need to look up at her to know the truth.  
"How could he..." Sakura wimpered helplessly. "He couldn't be..."  
"Oh Sakura," Madison cried and quickly rushed to her side hugging her tightly. Chiho watched in shock. He wanted to badly to punch the lights out of Li, but then even with the given opportunity he wouldn't be able to bring himself to lift a finger at him.  
"I was going to fix things with him, make things better again...and now... and now..." Sakura cried louder. "He's going to marry another woman! I wanted to be that woman!"  
"Sakura..." Madison sighed letting her cry it all out.  
"I wanted to love him..." Sakura sobbed quietly.  
"Go after him," Chiho stood up confidently.  
"Oh shut up and sit down Chiho," Meilin groaned. "You're not helping."  
"No I'm serious."  
"Me too!"  
"Hey he might be right Meilin," Madison scratched her chin in thought.  
"What are you babbling about?" Meilin crosses her arms.  
"Sakura listen to me," Madison spoke firmly as she pulled Sakura away to look at her face. "You still have time, you can make this work."  
"I can't, he's getting married..."  
"You can do it Sakura, you're just going to have to want it badly enough," Madison nodded confidently. "When's the wedding Meilin?"  
"Sunday," Meilin replied quickly. Madison looked at Sakura again and shook her slightly.  
"The clock is ticking Sakura," Madison said taking in a deep breath. "I believe in you." Sakura studied Madison's expression carefully. Never in the eighteen years of their friendship has she ever seen Madison look so determined and focused. Sakura could feel her confidence coming back.  
"Do you really think I can?" Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously.  
"If you want it badly enough," Madison reminded. Sakura thought for a moment and looked around the room at Chiho and Meilin. Everyone seemed into the plan. Sakura nodded confidently slowly standing up and saluted.  
"I'm not going to give him up without a fight."  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sakura open her front door quickly and slammed it shut before dashing up the stairs to her room. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Meilin's phone number.  
"Meilin?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
"Yeah yeah it's me," Meilin grumbled. "Hold your horses will ya?"  
"I'm sorry but you know we don't have much time," Sakura reminded as she fiddled with the cord.  
"I realize that, and that's why I already called my parents," Meilin nodded and reached for a piece of paper near her.  
"And???" Sakura asked excitedly.  
"And they agreed to let you stay at their house," Meilin sighed.  
"That's great!!!" Sakura screamed in delight.  
"Yeah yeah, well I already booked our flights-" Meilin began slowly.  
"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Sakura mumbled quickly.  
"What?"  
"Did you just say 'our' flights?"   
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME????" Sakura asked even more excited.  
"Of course I am!!!" Meilin yelled as if the answer was already obvious. "Do you honestly think I'm going to miss this? The expression on everyone's faces when you barge in on the wedding???" Meilin scoffed. "To hell with that!!!"   
Sakura laughed just hearing Meilin's praise and excitement. "Well I'm glad,"  
"Well save the sappy stuff for later, we've got stuff to do," Meilin said seriously.  
"Okay," Sakura cleared her throat. "When's the flight?"  
"Tomorrow after lunch," Meilin informed.  
"Why so late???" Sakura asked rather disappointed.  
"You're real impatient you know?" Meilin laughed slightly. "I booked it later so you have time to pack. I bet you anything you're sitting on the bed with no suitcase," she challenged. Sakura looked around her neat room and sighed.  
"Nope, no suitcase..." Sakura sighed.  
"I thought so," Meilin smiled.  
"But I'd be ready in half an hour! Fifteen minutes!!!" Sakura begged.  
"I'm sure you would..." Meilin sweatdropped. "But it would be easier to surprise everyone if you came as late as possible."  
"Okay fine," Sakura sighed in defeat.  
"Well just start packing now, and pack you're washroom stuff tomorrow. I'll pick you up after lunch, that'll give us enough time to go to the airport and sort out our stuff for the flight," Meilin instructed.  
"Got it," Sakura nodded approvingly.  
"Good," Meiling sighed. They said their good byes and hung up their phones. Sakura sighed and slowly walked towards her window and gently pressed her palm against the glass, gazing up at the light blue sky as quietly whispered.  
"I'm coming for you Li, just hold on a little longer..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I'm so sorry thing chapter took long, and I know I've lost most of my reviewers. I'm also sorry  
for posting this so late. I told myself that I was going to post it on Monday at 5pm. But i came  
home at around 8:10pm and forgot to post it until now, 11pm. Gomen ne! Demo, I've been going   
through a pretty rough time here, but I'll try my best to finish the story. As a matter of fact  
this chapter has been done for awhile but I thought it was too short, and it still is but I   
thought I'd post it anyway. Either way, I hope you liked it, just like all the other chapters.  
  



	10. Should I Love You? Chapter 9: To Forgive...

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Nine  
To Forgive is to Forget  
  
Li took in a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets of his tuxedo. He continued to let in deep breaths, breathing in and out slowly. Glancing up at the bright blue spring sky he sighed. He could hear the various people chatting in the background, but he didn't even want to turn around to look at any of them. He probably didn't know or remember any of their guests anyway. He just wanted a small wedding, with close friends and family. He wished that Madison, Chiho, Meiling, and Zachary were here. He paused in thought for a moment as an image of Sakura flashed through his mind. He groaned slightly, but knew that he wanted Sakura to be here too. But he didn't want Sakura in the crowd; he wanted her at the front of the church, beside him, holding his hand as they exchanged their vows of forever. He knew that Sakura was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just didn't want her to know that, he thought as he slowly made his way back to the church.He knew that nobody else could measure up to her, and that with a simple touch or smile he would find himself on his knees before her. The thoughts made Li even more frustrated and he angrily began to kick the pebbles in the ground.  
"Where have you been?" Ryoukuu asked half in anger and half in worry. His short dark navy blue hair fell over his soft face, while his deep blue eyes remained fixed on Li from under his eyelashes. He held out the groom's blazer as he approached him.   
"Nowhere," Li answered firmly taking the blazer. Ryoukuu sighed and nodded.  
"Well then, is the groom ready?" He asked almost mocking Li. Li eyed Ryoukuu for a short moment and placed his hand on the knob of the door.  
"No more than the best man," Li replied dryly then opened the door to the church not waiting for Ryoukuu to follow him. Ryoukuu stared down at his crumpled suit and rolled his eyes as he began to adjust is uniform.  
'That guy better know what he's doing then…' He thought to himself as he watched Li walk down the aisle, not acknowledging any of the guests who smiled or nodded at him.   
"Syaoran where have you been?" Yelan whispered angrily as he put his blazer on.  
"Nowhere," Li replied as he adjusted his collar.   
"By the way you're acting, its like you don't even want to marry the poor girl, Syaoran," Yelan sighed and returned to her seat. Li sighed and lowered his head.  
'That's just it...I don't,' Li thought sadly as the organ started to play. All the eyes turned to the back of the church where the flower girl began her routine of throwing flowers down the aisle as she walked towards the altar. Li stared up at the ceiling and saw gray clouds beginning to form, he squinted his eyes for a moment and turned his attention back to where the bridesmaids began their proud walk. Flashes from cameras began to take place as the bride's entourage placed fake smiles on their faces. Li shook his head slightly, not wanting to concentrate on the occuring events around him. Suddenly the song changed on the organ and Li knew that this was it. Reluctantly he turned his attention to the back to stare at his future wife. What he saw was probably what most men would want their brides to look like on the wedding day. Kimi was poised, simple, elegant, and overwhelmingly beautiful; it was sickening. Her hair was perfect, too perfect. Li shook his head and was shocked by these thoughts. He remembered that when he first arrived in Japan he was disgusted by how natural Sakura was. He thought that she should have been more like a lady! But now, he found himself dying to see Kimi trip over her satin gown! His thoughts were soon forgotten by the sound of silence. Li looked around and found everyone staring at him, and Kimi waiting for him to link his arms with hers.  
"Oh...sorry," Was all he could say as he walked her to the front of the altar. Kimi nodded and everyone in the church breathed a relieved sigh as they all turned their attention to the priest at hand. The ceremony began and Li was once again, lost in thought.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Meilin yelled as she honked at the various drivers ahead of her. "WE'VE GOT A WEDDING TO RUIN!!!" Sakura watched in horror, as the other cars seemed to zoom past them, or was it the other way around? They were going too fast to tell.  
"Uh..Meilin, maybe you should slow down a bit..." Sakura stuttered as she tightly held on to her seat belt in the passenger seat.   
"Slow down? Slow down??? Are you completely insane Sakura?!" Meilin roared as the car continued to accelerate. "Don't you want to get there before they say I do!?"   
"Yes, but I'd like to get there alive if that was possible," Sakura replied with little sarcasm.  
"Well you can't have it all can you hunnie?" Meilin said a little more calmly. She honked the horn a few times before making a turn towards the church.  
"Is this it? Is this the church?" Sakura asked staring at the tall building up ahead. Meilin glanced a bit to her left where Sakura was pointing.   
"Ah no, that's a university," Meilin informed her.  
"Oh..."  
"That's the church," Meilin pointed with her chin at the building up ahead. Sakura turned her attention to the front and gulped. Before her was one of the tallest, and most beautiful church she had ever seen in her life. The structure looked old, but the stained glass that seemed to cover the most part of the church kept its modern look. The doors were tall, and the wood looked solid, as if it was meant to keep something out, or perhaps, in. The cross that stood proudly on the roof seemed to glare down at Sakura and she cringed.   
"Go on!" Meilin ordered as she pushed Sakura on the shoulder, motioning her to go into the church. Sakura looked at the church once more and placed her hand on the handle of the door before turning back to Meilin.  
"I can't," Sakura replied in shame, almost in a whisper.  
"What do you mean you can't???" Meilin yelled in shock. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the passenger seat and opened the door.   
"I mean, I don't know if I can do this," Sakura cried. Her voice quivered in fear as she buried her face into her hands. Meilin rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the wrists.  
"I don't care whether you think you can do this or not!" Meilin yelled and pulled her out of the car. "You will do it, and you must!" she grumbled and pushed her towards the doors of the church. "We didn't travel all this way, and risk our lives as well as the other people on the road to find a Kimi Li!!!" She continued to babble on and lecture as she shoved Sakura towards the door. "I mean imagine that? Kimiyoshi Li..." Sakura stopped and stared at the door. They both stood there in silence for a few moments.  
"Do you hear that Sakura?" Meilin asked in a calm collected voice. Sakura nodded as she listened to the organ playing its beautiful melody from within.  
"That's the sound of your future slipping away," Meilin pointed out. Sakura slowly turned around to face her.  
"But what if he-" Sakura began but Meilin interrupted her.  
"At least you put up a fight for him then didn't you?" Meilin replied and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura faced the path of her future once more and gently placed her hand upon it. She let in a deep breath and nodded.   
'I'm coming for you Li...' Sakura thought confidently. The next few minutes seemed to go by in slow motion. She remembered the peoples shocked faces all around her as they gasped while she yelled out the groom's name. She remembered the bride turning around, and the priest lifting his head from the book to look at her. She then faintly remembered the expression on Li's face. He looked shocked, relieved, angry, and confused. But if all those were true, why was there love in his eyes? She wanted to reach out to him, and for a moment she thought he would too, it was then when everything turned black.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Li found himself trying to hold back a grin of satisfaction. She tripped, he thought. Sakura slowly picked herself up and off the floor and carefully made her way to the front of the altar with rosy cheeks that seemed to be blushing from embarrassment.   
"Uh...I...I object to this wedding!" Sakura muttered.   
"We're not at that part yet Sakura," Li whispered.  
"Oh, you're not?" Sakura asked turning slightly red as Li shook his head.  
"This is Sakura???" Kimi screamed. Li quickly turned his head around to face the enraged bride. He opened his mouth to speak but Kimi continued.  
"What are you doing here?!" Kimi demanded as she pointed at Sakura.   
"Umm...I uh..." Sakura began slowly but Kimi turned back to Li.  
"Did you know about this?!" Kimi cried in confusion. Li continued to stare at Sakura in disbelief. He was overcome with mixed emotions. He didn't know whether to hug her or yell at her. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He didn't know whether to forgive her or not. He didn't know whether to love her or not...  
"Hello?! Li!!! I said did you know about this???" Kimi repeated in frustration. Li snapped out of his thoughts by shaking his head and when he saw the expression on Kimi's face he raised his hands in defence.   
"UGH!!! You ruined my wedding!!!" Kimi bursted out and stomped towards Sakura.   
"Wait wait! But I love Li, Kimi, I really do!" Sakura tried to explain as she walked backwards trying to get away from the mad bride.   
"Yeah well, get in line!" Kimi groaned and rolled up her satin sleeves and threw off her hand gloves.   
"Hey, now there is absolutely no need to fight!" Li reminded as he slowly made his way to Kimi's side. "Especially in a church..." he mumbled to himself as he took another look at their surroundings.  
"Don't tell me you still love this woman, Li!" Kimi squealed and put her hands on her waist. Li looked as if he was about to object but remained silent as he looked back and forth between the two women.   
"Let me explain," Sakura begged as she walked backwards trying to avoid Kimi's wrath.  
"Please do," Li replied putting his hands on his waist. The church instantly went silent. Sakura looked around nervously and cleared her throat.  
"I...uh...came here to...ask for Li's forgiveness," Sakura began. Everyone seemed to whisper between themselves, but Sakura quickly continued before anyone could protest. "Li I know that you told me to leave you alone many times, and I can't believe that I actually listened to you. I know that you probably won't forgive me now, but I know that I will not give you up without a fight, and that's what I'm here to do." The noise in the church suddenly grew as people seemed to complain and protest to each other against Sakura's wishes. The world between Sakura and Li seemed to slow down and freeze, as if the only people in this chruch were the two of them. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, trying to see through one another. Sakura's emotions escaped through her eyes, pleading Li to forgive her as tears threatened to run down her fair face. Li seemed confused and in doubt as the crease between his eyebrows became visable. He seemed to ask her infinite non-verbal questions. But one thing was certain, the love was in both their faces.   
"NO!!!!!!!" Kimi screamed breaking the barrier between Li and Sakura's world of silence as she threw her fists at Li. "I don't believe this!!!" she wailed in anger. Sakura turned to Li, but remained speechless. She stared at him, wondering what to do or say next. But there was nothing to say, for actions spoke louder than words. His thoughtful stare turned cold, and the darkness in his eyes told her exactly what she needed to know. Sakura wished now more than ever, that she had never come to Hong Kong.  
"Are you happy Sakura?" Li grumbled when he calmed Kimi down.   
"Li I-" Sakura began quietly.  
"No, don't talk please Sakura, you've done enough," Li interrupted. "You've broken my heart, and you've managed to ruin this wedding, so please, just leave me alone."   
"But Li I-" Sakura tried to argue as she felt her eyes well up with tears.  
"Sakura, what part of what I said did you not understand? Go home, Sakura," Li yelled angrily. The church was silent, and the beating in his heart seemed to stop. He looked into her eyes for a moment and saw the pain he had just caused her. The tears slowly began to flow down her fair cheeks, as her lips began to curve from trying to hold back her tears. Not wanting to see more he turned and walked out of the church.  
"The wedding is off," Li yelled before slamming the door behind him. The sound seemed to echo in Sakura's ears for she closed her eyes tightly, as if in pain. It was then when she cried. She didn't care who was there, or if everyone in the church hated her. She just wanted to be alone, and she wanted to die. With her hands covering her mouth in shame her quickly ran out of the church, down the stairs, and past the car where Meilin was waiting. She ignored Meilin's cries and ran on down into a park where she wept for the death of Li.   
_________________________________________________________________   
  
"Li! Li!" Ryoukuu called out after the groom. "Hey buddy, wait up will you?" Li stopped walking and turned around.  
"What do you want cousin?" Li asked in annoyance and turned around to look at him.  
"An explanation! I mean, I stayed up long hours writing my best man's speech, and I'm mad," Ryoukuu argued pointing his index finger at Li. Li rolled his eyes and continued walking away.  
"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Ryoukuu asked jogging after him.  
"Away, far far away from you," Li groaned.  
"Away from me, or Sakura?" Ryoukuu questioned and crossed his arms over his chest. Li stopped walking and turned around to face him.  
"Now that's better," Ryoukuu nodded in satisfaction.   
"Never ever, mention that name again in my presence, you hear me?" Li threatened pointing his finger at Ryoukuu.  
"Buddy, I've heard the story, I know who she is and what she did but-" Ryoukuu began.  
"From who?" Li asked a little surprised.  
"Meilin of course! Heck, I even knew that she'd be here today!" Ryoukuu laughed.   
"What?! UGH! MEILIN!!!" Li yelled angrily at the sky.  
"But what I don't understand is why you keep on running away from her, I mean, if you were over her then it shouldn't really be a problem..." Ryoukuu frowned and places his thumb under his chin.  
"I am not running!" Li protested and violently grabbed the collar of Ryoukuu's dress shirt. Ryoukuu raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but he wasn't afraid. Li slowly let him go and dusted off his shirt. "I'm retreating...there's a difference..." he added under his breath.  
"Li, when will you open your eyes?" Ryoukuu laughed and pushed Li by his shoulders. "You love her." Li scoffed and looked away.  
"I'm serious," Ryoukuu frowned.  
"And so am I," Li added then finally sighed. "I just-I just-ugh! Forget it, it doesn't matter, I don't love her!"  
"Li, you're letting your pride get the best of you again," Ryoukuu complained. "It's okay to be afraid, in fact, I'd be worried if you weren't," he continued. "Actually, that be kind of weird..."  
"What's your point?" Li asked impatiently.  
"Look, Li, she's too much a part of your life, you can't just throw that out the window. She's changed you, you've become a better man over these years, are you just going to let that go? Can you just forget everything she's taught you? Everything you've learned from eachother? You can't Li, I know it, and so do you," Ryoukuu explained in slight frustration. Li was slightly overwhelmed by how much passion Ryoukuu had towards his situations with Sakura, when today was probably his first time seeing her.   
"Ryoukuu, I can't just wake up one day and love her again," Li sighed sadly as if he wanted to love her, but logically it didn't seem possible.  
"Well, you woke up one morning hating her, why can't it be the other way around?" Ryoukuu questioned."The only person stopping you is you, Li," he pointed out. Li opened his mouth to speak, but found himself mute and remained silent.  
"It's not too late Li, you still have time to go after her," Ryoukuu reassured him. Li looked up at him, the love unwillingly escaping through his eyes. Ryoukuu smiled slightly at the expression on his cousin's face; he was in love all over again.  
"I'll...I'll think about it," Li finally decided and looked away. "I still have to take care of something." Ryoukuu nodded and patted Li on the back.  
"You'll do fine Li, she'll forgive you, I know it," Ryoukuu smiled and walked away.  
"I wasn't talking about Sakura!" Li called after him.  
"Neither was I," Ryoukuu replied and waved without turning around. Li stared at the dark figure for a short moment before turning around and walking towards the Li manor.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura stared at the bright array of colors in the sky and she let in a breath of fresh spring air. A light breeze ran through her hair and she closed her eyes for a moment to embrace the feeling of the wind against her face. It's been four days since the horrid events that occurred at the church. Her heart had time to heal itself, and with the final realization that Li was to never be a part of her life again, it made things a lot easier to forgive and forget. She glanced down at her watch and sighed sadly.  
"Don't worry Sakura, just one more hour then you'll be out of this city," Sakura reassured herself as she stood up to walk out of the park. When she turned around she suddenly found her face to face with a familiar figure. She looked up at the face of her former love and sighed.  
"Good afternoon Sakura," He spoke.  
"Afternoon Li," Sakura nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, what are you doing here?" Li asked as he took a seat on the bench Sakura was sitting on.  
"I was here to take one last look at Hong Kong before I left," Sakura informed confidently. Li remained silently staring at the solid ground beneath them for a moment then looked back up at Sakura.  
"Yes, I heard you were leaving," Li spoke quietly, almost sadly.  
"Well, I certainly hope that's not why you're here," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Li stood up slowly and it made Sakura slightly nervous. He closed his eyes and sighed before speaking, and Sakura felt his gentle breath touch her face.  
"I came to say goodbye," Li replied calmly.   
"Very well, goodbye then...Li," Sakura nodded and began to walk away but Li caught her wrist and held her back. Sakura looked back at him in slight shock.  
"That's it?" Li frowned.  
"What else is there?" Sakura asked in confusion. Silence fell upon them as the world seemed to stop spinning, and time stopped. Li looked deep into her eyes as if searching for something. He stared for a long while and was about to frown, but then something caught his eye, and he smiled inwardly.  
"Please Li, don't look at me like that," Sakura said quietly almost begging him. "You have no right t--"   
"I'm sorry," Li interrupted. Sakura frowned, but only because she was shocked. She was surprised, confused, and nervous.  
"Li stop it, you have no right to be... to be..." Sakura stuttered in frustration trying to search for the correct word to use.  
"What is it?" Li asked patiently.  
"To be so kind to me!" Sakura screamed. "I don't understand you, Li! One minute you love me, then you refuse to talk me, and now I'm afraid that you...you..."   
"Love you again?" Li slowly suggested as he raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked up at him with nervous eyes.  
"Yes...yes... love me..." Sakura cried softly.   
"Sakura I-" Li began as he reached out towards her.  
"Li please," Sakura begged as she brushed his hand away. "Please don't," she continued more calmly. "You can't just wake up one morning and love me again, that's not the way it works Li! You just-you just can't okay?" Li nodded and backed off a bit lowering his head.   
"I honestly don't understand what you want from me Li! Do you think this is some game or something becau--" Sakura began angrily.  
"No, I don't think this is a game," Li interrupted. "I would never do that."  
"Then what is it Li? Huh? What is it? I mean, what changed your mind? You just woke up this morning realizing that you loved me again? After all that happened? I mean, really Li, did you honestly expect me to fall on my knees and forgiv--"   
"I understand, I'm sorry," Li interrupted once more. He sighed and shook his head. There was an awkward moment of silence, and the tension was emphasized by the sudden spring breeze that passed between the two lovers. His calm attitude made Sakura even more nervous.  
"Too late?" Li asked.  
"Too late," Sakura nodded.  
"No hard feelings?" Li asked extending his hand towards her. Sakura stared at his hand for a moment and slowly shook it.  
"No hard feelings," She replied and stood up. "I better get going, I'll miss my flight." Li nodded and stood up as he scratched the back of his head. A habit he picked up whenever he didn't know what to do.   
"Take care of yourself, Sakura," Li smiled weakly.  
"You too, Li," Sakura nodded with the smile weak smile pasted on her face. With that, Li turned around and began to walk away. Sakura watched as he faded into the distance, knowing that if he had turned around and called out to her, she would run after him; she had no choice. But he did not turn around, and he did not call out to her; it wasn't meant to be.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura sat down on the nearest bench and let in a deep sigh. She stared at the frantic passengers rush past her trying to catch their flights. Yawning slightly, she reached into her purse and pulled out her ticket and started at it. The thought of going home had a warm, yet lonely feeling to her. She knew that she could go home proud that she gave her relationship with Li another chance, but disappointed because she knew now more than ever that she may never lay eyes on him again, hold him again, or love him again. She new that what had happened was for the best, but she didn't know why it had to hurt so much. Sakura held the ticket tighter in her hand and pressed her lips together. Should she have forgiven Li back in the park? Should she have gone after him? No, no, she had done the right thing. Sakura nodded as she reassured herself. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the announcement call for her flight. She quickly picked up her luggage and made her way to the gate, and with one last look of Hong Kong out the window, she handed her ticket to the lady and walked towards the plane.   
After she finished placing her last handbag up in the storage above her, Sakura slouched in her seat by the window. She pressed her hand against the window as she stared longingly past it. Her thoughts of mourning were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Is this seat taken?"   
"No, I-" Sakura began but stopped talking when she looked at the speaker. Her heart stopped, her blood froze, and she was once again left speechless. "Li, what are you doing here?" she demanded quietly when she caught her breath. Li quickly took the seat beside her and took in a deep breath before turning to her.  
"I'm on my way to Japan," Li smiled.  
"Well, I can see that but-" Sakura began as she rolled her eyes.  
"But why?" Li turned to her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, why?" Sakura nodded.  
"Well you see, there's this girl that I was in love with a long time ago, and she lives there. She tore my heart up bad, and I made the biggest mistake of my life by not forgiving her when she apologized to me. Even when I left her, she came after me, here in Hong Kong, but I still didn't forgive her. So now I'm on my way to Japan to ask for her forgiveness," Li explained confidently. Sakura stared at him in disbelief but shook her head slightly to knock herself out of the spell that had seemed to fall upon her.  
"That sounds very romantic Sir, but what if she refuses?" Sakura asked playing along with his scheme.   
"Then I'll just have to push things to the next level," Li simply replied as she shrugged his shoulders.  
"Begging doesn't look like your style," Sakura laughed.  
"I wasn't talking about begging," Li grinned. Sakura was caught off guard and swallowed hard.  
"What do you think of this?" Li asked casually as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Sakura stared at the small box nervously and then looked up at Li.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked calmly.  
"Open it," Li smiled holding the box out to her.  
"I heard that it was bad luck to have someone else open it, other than the one being asked," Sakura shook her head and pushed it away.  
"Then you already know what it is," Li grinned. "Plus, it couldn't possibly be bad luck," he insisted.  
"Li, don't make me do this, please..." Sakura begged as her eyes began to water. Li's confidence faded away and he lowered his hands placing the box back into his pocket.   
"Sakura I'm sorry, but I had to try-" Li began to explain.  
"What did you think I was going to do? Throw myself into your arms?" Sakura asked in disgust. "What kind of fool do you take me for, Li?"  
"Are you calling me a fool Sakura? I mean, isn't that what I'm doing? Taking a risk on throwing my heart back into the battlefield?" Li countered angrily. Sakura remained silent.  
"If being a fool means risking my heart being broken again for your love, then I'm a fool. If wanting to be with you is foolish, then call me a fool but-" Li began.  
"Li don't do this-" Sakura tried to interrupt.  
"No you listen Sakura," Li spoke firmly. "If you thought that I was just going to stand there, and watch you walk out of my life, then you're the fool Sakura, because I'm not letting you go ever again, for any reason," he finished with confidence in his voice. Sakura was stunned by the determination seeping through his eyes. He was confident, and he was serious. But the love in his heart was obvious.  
"But what happened back there, in the church, and in Japan?" Sakura asked almost in tears.  
"I don't know what I was thinking. My pride, my pain, and my hate blinded me. Please Sakura, don't let that come between us," Li pleaded.  
"But how do you know that this is...is..." Sakura stammered nervously.  
"Real? Different? How do I know that I love you?" Li suggested anxiously. The words seemed to echo in her ears. 'How do I know that I love you?' Those words seemed to ease her soul; it sent tingly feelings through her body and ran through her veins. She missed that feeling.  
"Yes, how do you know?" Sakura questioned.  
"When I realized that nothing in the past mattered anymore, when I realized that the person I had become wasn't the person I wanted to be, I knew that it was because of you," Li explained. It was then that he took her hand in his and looked her deep in the eyes, letting emerald meet amber once more. "You are a part of my life Sakura, and I didn't know how much of myself I had given to you until it was broken, so thank you."  
"Li, I'm afraid..." Sakura spoke softly as the tears ran slowly down her cheeks. Li smiled and gently wiped one tear away with his thumb.  
"I am too, but, you are all I want in my life and I know that if I don't ask you to be mine forever, then my life simply won't be worth living," Li admitted and pulled her close to him. Sakura rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She sighed in relief knowing that they had found their way back to each other. She truly missed the feeling of his breath against her face, or the sturdy feeling of his body against hers when he held her. She smiled slightly knowing that she was no longer going to sleep tossing and turning with his face taunting her. She smelled him and felt happy once more. It was then that they felt the rumble of the plane; it was moving. Sakura pulled away from Li for a moment and looked out the window, then turned back to him.  
"Li the plane is moving," Sakura said worriedly. Li leaned back in his chair still holding her hand and shrugged.  
"Your point being?" He said calmly.  
"It's going to Japan," Sakura reminded him.  
"It's okay, I'm all packed," Li smiled at her reassuringly.  
"But your family," Sakura protested. Li frowned and turned to her.  
"Why Sakura, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you didn't want me to go to Japan with you," Li grinned.  
"I-well-I was just-" Sakura stuttered slightly turning red. Li laughed and gently placed his finger over her mouth.  
"Listen, I'll call my family when I get to Japan, okay?" Li smiled still laughing slightly. Sakura nodded and cuddled under his shoulder. It was then she realized the saying she heard as a child was true: Sometimes the right love comes at the wrong time, even then, who said that the course of love ran smoothly? Never give up, never give in, if you fall just get up and try again. Never lose hope, and never lose faith, because if something was meant to be, it will happen. You can't fail. Sakura hugged Li tighter as she slowly closed her eyes. Happily, she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, knowing, that some fairytales really do come true.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
YaY! I'm finally done this story! I know that things were fairly rushed, but I didn't want this story to be as long as the other one. I mean, c'mon now! 21 chapters? That's a little much. If I were to revise the last story I bet it would be about 15 chapters long, not even! But oh well, what can you do? I certainly hope that you enjoyed these two stories! Even though I hate this chapter...But I'll try my best to get the epilogue finished for you guys. Oh and pray at FF doesn't screw up this chapter like it usually does whenever I post a new chap. Geez! ^.^;; never the less, please do review. Arigatou Gozaimasu. 


	11. Should I Love You? Epilogue: I Do

CardCaptors  
Should I Love You?  
  
Chapter: Ten (Epilogue)  
I Do  
  
His conversation was interrupted by a familiar tune as everyone in the room turned their attention to the back of the church. A tiny smile creeped it's way around his curved lips as he watched in anticipation for the bride's entourage to make their way down the aisle. The flower girl innocently placed the petals of light pink cherry blossoms onto the long beige narrow carpet that stetched from the back to the front of the alter. Her short purple curls swayed back and forth as they stuck out from her ponytail almost smacking the ring bearer who struggled to walk beside her. Li laughed quietly as Oshi subtly tried to avoid the little lady's ponytail. Although, he did seemed relieved to be holding something other than flowers for once in his life.   
It wasn't long after when the bride's maids elegantly walked arm in arm with their partners.   
  
Meilin was the first lady down the aisle as she held on tightly to Zachary's arm, to make sure that he didn't fidget. Following shortly after Meilin and Zachary were the next two most important people in the lovers lives; Kimiyoshi and Shigeru. The pair walked proudly down the aisle to show their happiness and approval of the two lovers marriage, but the sadness still lurked within their eyes. They both gave a slight nod to Li as they passed him by. Lastly was the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man; Madison and Chiho. The simple elegance of the pale yellow gowns fit the women well as the shoulder straps fell slightly off their shoulders. The satin summer gowns remained fitting around their waist area to form the women's figure, but hung fairly loose after the waist to emphasize their slim figure. The familiar faces eased Li as he watched them smile, wink, or nodd at him before quietly taking their seats in the first row.   
  
Suddenly the melody on the organ changed and Li felt like he had gone back into the past in Hong Kong. This time Li smiled as he watched his future bride walk carefully down the aisle, she didn't want to fall this time. Sakura kept her focus on Li, and he saw her smile from beneath the translucent veil covering her fair face. Time seemed to slow down as she slowly walked towards him, for the next few moments his world only consisted of the two of them. The music seemed to muffle into his ear as each petal she stepped on brought them closer and closer together. The fluttering butterflies that flew within his stomach was soon replaced by a warm loving feeling in his heart, and it showed through his amber eyes. As Sakura stepped on the last petal, and kissed her father on the cheek, Li gently linked his arm with hers and guided her the rest of the way to the alter. They only tripped once.  
  
The day was filled with various sounds of laughing, crying, wine glasses clanging together in toast, speeches from familiar voices, cheering, singing, dancing, clapping, and silence. The unforgetable smiles exchanged between husband and wife, friends and family, and brothers and sisters will forever remain as forgotten memories to all those that matter. The tears that moved the hearts of many will always be a special memory shared between those who struggled for their dreams to come true, because a smile will keep you awake, but tears will help you fall asleep.   
  
The magestic night finally came to an end as the couples waved goodbye to their lifetime friends and family. The night was young, the stars were bright, and there was no cloud in sight. The day ended the same way it began, and the two newly weds safely arrived at their new home. Everyone will always remember that special day in the late summer. Forever was in the eyes of those who cried that day.   
  
The couple stared tiredly at the pile of luggage that was spread all over the floor, ready to be unloaded into the various rooms in the house. Li gently wrapped his arms around his new wife's waist and pulled her in close to his body. Sakura's heart beat slowed and let out a sigh of relief as she comfortably leaned against his chest. She placed her hand ontop of his as he rested his head beside hers near her shoulders. Her face tingled as several stands of Li's hair brushed up against her cheek. The sound of his breathing soothed her and she closed her eyes for a moment savoring the moment. With a smug smile on her face she quietly asked.  
  
"Have you ever been tempted to kiss me?" The expression on his face was all she needed.  
"What?" Li asked rather confused at the question. He quickly tighened his grip on her as if scared she'd run away from his embrace.  
"Was there ever a time when you were tempted to kiss me?" Sakura asked and turned around to look at him. "But didn't?" she finished. Li didn't let go of her when she turned around. Sakura gently almost teasingly placed her hands on his chest. She had a humorous twinkle in her eye and Li caught on. His confused expression was slowly replaced with a slight curve at the corner of his lips. He swiftly switched positions so Sakura was leaning against the wall as he cornered her, his arms still wrapped possessively around her hips. She placed her hands behind her back and looked up at him innocently. Li lowered his head slowly and stopped a few inches away from her face.  
"Is that an invitation?" He asked seductively with a confident grin. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Li's hair dangled onto her face forcing a giggle out of Sakura. When she look up to see the expression on his face Sakura could feel her knees weaken. The warm look in his eyes were sincere but his slightly parted lips told her he wanted her. She raised her head closer to his.  
"No," Sakura replied shaking her head slowly. Li wasn't broken, for he still had a teasing smirk upon his face. She closed the small gap between them and brushed her lips against his and muttered under her breath. "That's an order."   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, that's it for this series! I'm really sorry I wasn't able to clear things up about how  
Kimi felt about the whole situation, as well as the Li clan, but I just didn't think it would  
fit into my plan. Actually, I wanted to explain it before, but I forgot to! Oh well. I just  
hope that you liked the story, and I'll try to work on my next one soon! I've been wanting to  
start it last year, but I was busy with this series. It's going to be an action/adventure/  
romance/comedy fic between S+S. Oh I also might write a Meilin and Zachary one to show how they  
got together in this story. Actually, it should be pretty funny considering that their   
personalities clash. Oh well, wish me luck and thank you all who reveiwed, it means a lot to me.  
  
Special thanks goes out to:  
Alfred (Reliable Guy)  
Chris (CBK012)  
RomanceQueen  
Menace_Nazgul   
Deenaz (Sakura1985)  
  
Thanks for the constant reviews guys! 


End file.
